Corazón traicionado
by Ana-Gaara
Summary: Lady Hinata Hyuga no sabía absolutamente nada de hombres. Pero una trágica noticia le hace pensar en un modo de escapar del convento en donde es novicia: ofrecerse al enemigo…como esposa. Lo que no sabe es que al casarse con Naruto encontrara el amor.
1. I Votos incumplidos y la trágica noticia

**Hola ^^ ya se me diran, que por que no escribi la continuación de "olas sonoras" jii, pero veran acabo de leer un libro que me dejo enamorada y pues no pude resistirme, asi que hize una adaptación de esa obra que lleva el mismo titulo, de la autora "Carol Townedn", le cambie unas cosa que creo que se darán cuenta jii, espero y les agrade, pronto continuare con el otro fic jiji, dejen sus comentarios pliss.**

**Bueno ya saben Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Masashi Kishi, jii y la historia originalmente es de Carol Townedn, :p auque cambie algunas cosas jeje okis ya pueden leer. **

"Corazón traicionado"

-Votos incumplidos y la trágica noticia-

La novicia Hinata estaba arrodillada en la capilla St. Ouke cuando el griterío comenzó en el exterior. El reloj marcaba casi las doce del mediodía, y Hinata, quien antes de entrar en el convento se llamaba lady Hinata Hyuga, estaba de retiro espiritual. Había hecho un voto de silencio y lo cumpliría hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las monjas rompieran su ayuno. Para eso faltaban unas 18 horas, y Hinata, una mujer que vestida con hábito de color gris, estaba dispuesta a no interrumpir su retiro espiritual.

Las lámparas daban una iluminación tenue al lugar y, sobre el altar, la luz de noviembre se filtraba por un ventanuco estrecho. Ignorando el frío que se filtraba a través de las losas del suelo, Hinata inclinó la cabeza sobre su rosario.

_-Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es…_

Al oír que llamaban a la puerta con fuerza, Hinata volvió la cabeza.

_-¡Hinata! ¿Estás ahí? Tengo que hablar contigo, la mujer se calló de pronto_.- Y aunque aquella voz no pertenecía a ninguna de las monjas, a Hinata se le hizo familiar. Trató de escuchar con atención.

Dos voces, discutiendo, y no muy calmadas. Una pertenecía a la hermana Yusure, la guardesa del convento. La otra voz era de una extraña que hablaba con tono elevado y nerviosísimo. Hinata se puso de pie con curiosidad. ¿No tendrían malas noticias otra vez?, ¿Acaso la noticia de la muerte de su padre y de su primo en la batalla de Ganamakure no era suficiente...?

Había recorrido la mitad del pasillo cuando se abrió la puerta. Su hermana de sangre, lady Shion Hyuga, se soltó de los brazos de la guardesa del convento y entro en la capilla.

Shion de 19 años, era un minuto mayor que Hinata es decir era su hermana gemela aunque había rasgos que las diferenciaban como por ejemplo el color de sus ojos quien los de Shion eran purpuras y de su cabellera que era rubia a comparación de la de la novicia; iba vestida de color rosa y una capa de color burdeos. Tras tirar la fusta y los guantes sobre el suelo de piedra, corrió hacia Hinata.

_-¡Hinata! ¡Oh, Hinata, tienes que hablar conmigo!._

Envuelta en un abrazo desesperado, Hinata miró el rostro de su gemela. Una mirada basto para que abandonara su voto de silencio.

_-Por supuesto que hablaré contigo.-_ respondió Hinata a lo que Shion sollozó.

_-Ella…-_giró la cabeza hacia la hermana Yusure y continuó.-_Me dijo que estabas de retiro espiritual y que no debía molestarte, que por fin ibas a tomar los votos._

_-Así es_.- dijo Hinata, era evidente que Shion había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos hinchados.

Durante los 7 años que Hinata había estado en el convento, se había distanciado mucho de su gemela, pero la delicada belleza de su hermana había permanecido en sus recuerdos y al ver su rostro demacrado hizo que se le congelara la sangre.

La hermana Yusure cerró la puerta de la capilla y permaneció junto a ella en el interior. Con los brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza y miró a Hinata, la novicia una vez más no había cumplido con su retiro espiritual.

Hinata agarró la mano de Shion, sus dedos eran como el hielo.

_-Ha sucedido algo más, ¿No es así? Algo terrible._

Los ojos de Shion se llenaron de lágrimas.

-_Oh, Hinata, es mamá…_

_-¿Mamá? ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá?.-_ pero al ver la cara de Shion, Hinata no necesito más explicaciones. Su madre había muerto.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Hinata agarró los brazos de Shion y las hermanas se abrazaron.

-_Mamá no.-_ dijo Hinata con la voz entrecortada.-_Shion, por favor, mamá no…_

Shion asintió, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-Hace tres días._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Ha sido por el bebé?.-_ tenía que ser eso; su madre, Hanabinaru de Hyuga, tenía 37 años y estaba embarazada de siete meses cuándo sucedió la batalla de Ganamakure. Era de ascendencia del país del agua, y la guerra había sido muy difícil de sobrellevar. Hinata sabía que su madre habría hecho todo lo posible para ocultar sus emociones, pero la muerte de su esposo y de su sobrino, habían sido demasiado sufrimiento para ella.

Muchas mujeres fallecían en el parto, y a la edad de su madre, y en su estado de ánimo… Shion se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

_-Sí, le llegó la hora muy pronto, el parto fue largo y difícil, y después…oh, Hinata, sangraba tanto. No pudimos hacer nada para cortar la hemorragia, si tú hubieras estado allí. Aprendiste mucho durante el tiempo que pasaste junto a la hermana Zhisune, sin embargo, yo…- _no pudo terminar la frase.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, era cierto que ella había aprendido todo lo que la hermana Zhisune le había enseñado, pero también sabía que no se podía salvar a todo el mundo.

-_Escucha, Shion. La muerte de mamá no es culpa tuya. Una vez que empieza la hemorragia interna, es casi imposible detenerla… Y además, es posible que ella hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir después de que matarán a nuestro padre y a Neji. -_Shion sollozó.

-_Sí, íbamos a enviar a alguien a buscarte, Asuma estaba preparado para marcharse a caballo. Pero cuando nos percatamos del peligro…Era demasiado tarde.- _Shion agarró las manos de Hinata.

-_No fue culpa tuya._

_-¡Nadie me enseño! Oh, Hinata, si hubieras visto después de que el mensajero viniera de Ganamakure. No podía comer, ni dormir, paseaba como un fantasma; era como si después de la muerte de nuestro padre, una luz se hubiera apagado en su interior. Padre no era un hombre fácil y mamá no solía expresar sus sentimientos._

_-Demostrar sensiblería es algo vulgar, y no es propio de una dama.-_ murmuró Hinata, repitiendo la frase que siempre pronunciaba su madre.

-_Así es; Pero ella lo amaba. Si alguien lo dudaba…-_ Shion miró a Hinata consciente de que Hinata y su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, se habían enfrentado más de una vez.-_Si alguien lo dudaba, al verla habría salido de dudas, y Neji_.-los ojos de Shion expresaban lástima.-_Se que tú también lo adorabas._

_-A mamá se le partió el corazón._

Shion tragó saliva.

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué los invasores fueron sus propios compatriotas?_

Shion apretó las manos de Hinata.

_-Sabía que lo comprenderías._

_-Lady Shion…_-la voz de la hermana Yusure las interrumpió, recordándoles que la guardesa del convento estaba presente.

La hermana Yusure era la encargada de dar, o denegar, el permiso para que las visitas entraran en el convento. Puesto que no era una orden de clausura, habitualmente se daba permiso de entrada, pero nunca cuando una monja o una novicia estaba de retiro espiritual. Con las manos entrelazadas y una cruz de plata colgada del cuello, la monja miró a Shion seriamente, pero con amabilidad, Hinata sabía que lo había oído la había conmovido.

_-Lady Shion, puesto que ya ha interrumpido el retiro espiritual de su hermana, ¿podría sugeriros que continuarais hablando con ella en mis aposentos?, el ángelus está a punto de sonar, y el resto de la comunidad necesitará la capilla._

_-Por supuesto, hermana Yusure, le pedimos disculpas.- _dijo Hinata, tras agacharse a recoger la fusta y los guantes de Shion, Hinata agarró a su hermana de la mano y la guío fuera de la capilla.

El viento invernal movía las hojas en el jardín. Salía humo de la cocina, y el frío hacia que se formara vapor al respirar.

Shion se abrigo con la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros, Hinata que no tenía capa con la que abrigarse, se estremeció y guío a su hermana gemela hacia la verja del lado sur del jardín.

La casa de la guardesa era una cabaña de madera y tejado de paja. A su lado, estaba la casa de huéspedes del convento, un edificio un poco más grande y acogedor. Hinata hizo entrar a su hermana gemela; aunque la puerta estaba abierta, la habitación estaba oscura, ya que solo entraba luz por las rendijas de los postigos. Puesto que no había huéspedes, no estaba encendida la chimenea central.

Noviembre marcaba el comienzo de los meses oscuros, pero Hinata sabía que no debía provocar la cólera de la madre Chiyo encendiendo una preciada vela, si sumaba el pecado de desperdiciar la vela a la luz del día, al pecado de haber quebrantado el retiro espiritual, tendría que hacer penitencia durante muchos años.

Tras dejar la fusta y los guantes de Shion sobre la mesa, junto al rosario, Hinata abrió los postigos; Shion paseaba de un lado a otro, y Hinata se fijó en que llevaba el vestido manchado de barro, el velo torcido y la diadema que lo aseguraba doblada.

-_Se nota que has venido deprisa para traerme las malas nuevas.-_ dijo Hinata. -_y puesto que mamá murió hace tres días, has retrasado mucho el viaje hasta aquí; ocurre algo más, ¿no es así?.- _Shion dejó de pasear.

_-Sí, el bebé ha sobrevivido…es una niña._

_-¿Una niña? ¿Y está viva? Es un milagro… ¡Una nueva vida después de tantas muertes! ¿Pero tan pequeña? Shion, ella no sobrevivirá._

_-Eso pensaba yo, es pequeña y me tome la libertad de bautizarla y la llame Hanabi, en caso… en caso…-_ Shion se calló de golpe pero no era necesario que dijera nada más.

Después de haber vivido en el convento durante 7 años, Hinata conocía las costumbres de la iglesia mejor que nadie. Si el bebé moría, era mejor que estuviera bautizado, ya que, si no, sería un alma perdida durante toda la eternidad.

_-Hanabi.-_ murmuró Hinata. –_A mamá le habría gustado._

_-Sí, y no es nombre de Hasengakure, así que si sobrevive… pensé que tendría más oportunidades si llevaba un nombre del agua._

_-Ha sido buena idea reforzar el linaje materno en lugar del paterno.-_ contestó Hinata. -_el hijo de un residente de Hasengakure, podría no prosperar si el país del agua llega a dominar por completo al país del fuego, pero el hijo de una mujer del agua…_

Shion se acercó y acarició el brazo de su hermana. Hinata percibió su aroma a rosas, la suavidad de su vestido, la blancura de sus manos, y la perfección de sus uñas. Ni siquiera el barro podía ocultar la calidad de la ropa de Shion, ni su estatus.

Ella se frotó la falda de tela gruesa que llevaba en un intento de sacudirse el polvo y ocultar el agujero que se le había hecho en la rodilla al arrancar las plantas de hinojo en el jardín de hierbas aromáticas. Tenía tantos agujeros en la ropa que era casi imposible Zurcirlos.

-_Habría venido a contártelo inmediatamente, Hinata, si no hubiera tenido que cuidar de nuestra nueva hermana._

_-Hiciste bien en darle prioridad a Hanabi, ¿Crees que saldrá adelante?_

_-Rezo por ello, la eh dejado con Kurenai, ella dio a luz a un niño hace unos meses, y se ha convertido en su nodriza. Al principio, ella no quería comer, pero Kurenai insistió y ahora… ahora…-_ su mirada se ilumino una pizca. _–creo que, después de todo, saldrá adelante_.

-_Al menos, eso son buenas noticias._

_-Sí.-_ Shion se volvió y tras agarrar la fusta se dio unos golpecitos en la pierna, permaneció de espaldas a Hinata, mirando hacia la puerta y observando cómo el humo de la cocina salía al jardín. –_Hinata…confieso que en realidad no he venido para contarte lo de Hanabi…_

_-¿No? entonces, ¿qué?.- _Hinata hizo ademán de acercarse a su hermana, pero Shion hizo que se detuviera con un movimiento de la mano. -_¿Shion?_

_-He venido a despedirme de ti._

_-¿Cómo?.-_ preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

-_Marcho al norte.-_ dijo Shion. –_Después de que mamá…Después de que Hanabi naciera, llegaron más mensajeros, mensajeros del Mizukage Shodaime Namikaze. _

_-¿Del agua? ¿En Hasengakure?_

_-A estas alturas ya habrán llegado._

Hinata agarró a Shion del brazo para que se volviera, pero Shion se resistió y continuó mirando hacia la puerta.

-_Ya han llegado las aves carroñeras.- _dijo Shion con amargura. –_al menos son eficientes y no han perdido tiempo para adueñarse de nuestras tierras. El Mizukage sabe que nuestro padre y Neji están muertos, a través de un enrevesado mensaje que hablaba de la perfidia del Hokage, me informaron de que a mí, la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, me han convertido en pupila del Mizukage Shodaime y que me entregarán en matrimonio a uno de sus caballeros; y ni siquiera será a un buen hombre de sangre del agua, como mamá, ¡sino un vulgar Suno _(N/A de Sunagakure y no, no es Gaara ^^) _sin educación!_

Shion se dio la vuelta y con una mirada dura y salvaje, se golpeó la fusta en el muslo.

-_Hinata, no lo haré; no puedo…¡No lo haré!.-_ Hinata le agarró las manos.

_-¿Lo has conocido?.-_ al oír esto Shion se estremeció.

_-¿Al Suno? No, el mensajero del Mizukage Shodaime me dijo que me seguiría de cerca, así que debía marchar cuanto antes, Hinata, no puedo casarme con él, ¡así que no me digas que es mi deber_!

-_¿Quién soy yo para decirte eso cuando he retrasado mi compromiso con Dios durante años?.- _dijo Hinata.

-_Lo sé, nunca quisiste convertirte en monja; cumpliste el deseo de nuestro padre. He pensado muchas veces que era injusto que por qué naciéramos siendo gemelas nos condenaran así, me refiero a que yo por ser la primera en nacer tuviera que casarme mientras que tú, por nacer después, tuvieras que entregarte a la iglesia y a una vida contemplativa aunque no fuera tu vocación._

_-Ambas sabemos que lo mismo le ocurrió a él, pues nació como gemelo del tío Hizashi, así que nuestro padre asumió el poder mientras que su hermano por nacer después vivió su vida como su escudero por ello el dio su vida por nuestro padre dejándolo al cuidado de su único hijo, porque así era la ley para los gemelos varones que nacieran en la nobleza, y para las mujeres pues, ese es nuestro caso, además que la dote estaba contemplada para ti, y la iglesia me aceptaba por una menor que cualquier caballero._

_-Piensa, Hinata. Padre ya no está; y la iglesia ya ha recibido tu dote, entonces… ¿Qué te impide que te marches?_

_-¡Shion!_

_-No estás hecha para ser monja, se que padre te entregó a la iglesia con una promesa, pero ¿Qué promesa has hecho tú?_

_-Prometí intentarlo y seguir su voluntad._

_-Sí, y ya lo has hecho, has estado siete años confinada en un convento, y mírate.- _Shion tiró una pizca del hábito que llevaba Hinata. –_La tela de arpillera gris no va contigo, y estoy segura de que pica como si fuera una plaga de piojos…_

_-Así es, pero la mortificación de la carne fomenta la humildad…_

_-¡Tonterías! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Y mira el estado de tus manos, son manos de campesina…_

_-Del jardín.- _Hinata alzó la barbilla. –_trabajo en la huerta de hierbas aromáticas, es útil, y me gusta._

_-Manos de campesina.- _Shion bajó el tono de voz. –_Hinata, sé valiente; Podrías abandonar este lugar._

_-¿Y adónde iba a ir? A Konoha, ¿con tu caballero Suno? Sé realista, Shion, ¿Qué puede ofrecerle el mundo a una novicia sin dote?.- _sonrío. –_Además, te conozco bien, me sugieres que lo haga para acallar tu conciencia._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Te guste o no, Shion, tu deber está en Konoha. Como has dicho, eres la hija mayor, y has nacido para casarte. La gente de Konoha te necesita, ¿Quién más hablara por ellos? ¿y qué pasará con nuestra nueva hermana? Te apuesto a que el Mizukage ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará su caballero cuando descubra que Konoha tiene un heredero después de todo? Ya que al ser gemelas ambas perdimos esa condición, por ello el siguiente hijo de nuestro padre seria el oficial heredero. No, Shion, tu deber es sencillo y no puedes eludirlo. Debes regresar a Konoha y esperar al caballero que el Mizukage ha escogido para ti.- _Shion se puso pálida.

-_No._

_-¡Sí!_

_-¡No!_

Hinata negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo poco que conocía a su hermana, Shion estaba más preocupada por evitar el matrimonio con un caballero del _Mizukage_ que por su hermana pequeña.

-_Shion, por favor, piensa en nuestra gente, y en Hanabi. ¿Qué posibilidades tendrá esa criatura cuando se conozca su identidad? Una de nosotras debería estar cerca para protegerla._

Shion frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió fría.

-_Guárdate las palabras para tus rezos. No voy a someterme a un Suno de humilde cuna, y menos a uno cuyas manos pueden estar manchadas por la sangre de nuestra familia, y aunque todos los santos del cielo rezaran contigo, no continuaría adelante con esto._

_-¿Ni siquiera por el bien de Hanabi?.- _Hinata suspiró. –_Debes casarte con ese caballero, si sales huyendo, lo mejor que podría pasar es que condenaras a Hanabi a una vida falsa como hija de Kurenai, y lo peor…- _Hinata se quedó en silencio. -¿Qué desearía nuestro padre, Shion? ¿y mamá? ¿Crees que ella habría deseado que su hija llevara la vida de un siervo? Además, ¿a dónde podrías huir?.-la miró al pensar en otra posibilidad. –_Tienes un amado, ¿no es así? Alguien que…_

_-¡No seas ridícula!.-_ Shion apretó los dientes. –_Puesto que estás tan dispuesta a proteger a nuestra hermana, deberías regresar… Sí, ¡tú! Vuelve al mundo real y mira si te gusta, vuelve a Konoha, cásate con el maravilloso caballero del Mizukage, después, podrás asegurarte de que Hanabi esté a salvo, para eso eres tan hermana suya como yo._

Sorprendida, Hinata la miró, la sugerencia de que ella, una novicia, abandonara el convento, si era sincera, la sorpresa se mezclaba con la sensación de emoción. ¿Cómo sería aquel caballero Suno?

-_No…no.-_ Hinata se sonrojó. –_No puedo…_

Shion arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, como si supiera que Hinata se había sentido tentada.

-_Shion, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué se yo acerca de los hombres?.- _Hinata gesticuló con la mano como para englobar el convento. –_He estado en compañía exclusiva de mujeres desde que tenía doce años. Rezando, cantando, ayunando, cultivando, y haciendo penitencia por mis pecados.- _esbozó una sonrisa. –_Ésas son las cosas que conozco. Pero, para mí, la vida fuera de este lugar es un misterio._

Shion se encogió de hombros.

-_No eres una completa ignorante, seguro que recuerdas algo acerca de tu vida en Konoha antes de venir aquí. Has visto cómo los sementales montaban a las yeguas…_

Sonrojada, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

-_¿Sabes cómo se llama el caballero que el Mizukage ha elegido para ti?_

Shion frunció el ceño y se frotó el rostro.

-_Sí, pero lo he olvidado. No, espera… Creo que se llama Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki… Y te lo cedo, Hinata, porque yo no lo quiero._

_**Que tal estuvo eso ^^ jiji, espero y les aya llamado la atención este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo jiji, bueno porfitas dejenme sus comentarios ya sean, criticas constructivas y bueno todo es bien recibido, solo porfavor no sean tan malos jiji hasta el siguiente... bueno siempre y cuando quieran que ahiga un siguiente capi :s jij.**_


	2. II La novicia de cabellera azulada

**Hola de nuevo me emociona mucho que a varios les aya parecido interesante esta adaptacion jiji gracias por dejar sus hermosos comentarios ^^, me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron la energía de subir el capi a pesar de que ayer me dio una tremenda gripa jejeje y me encontraba indispuesta :p, pero bueno sus reviews pidiendo un segundo`capi pudo más que la enfermedad yupi jejeje, okis ya dejo de hablar para que continuen leyendo jiji.**

**Bueno Naruto y sus persnajes no me pertenecen a exepsion de Yun y Shizuka jajaja, de ahi en fuera todo lo demas es parte de la historia original de "Carol Townend" titulada corazon traicionado, espero que disfruten el 2 capi de la adaptacion.**

Nada más salir del bosque, sir Naruto Uzumaki tiró de las riendas para detener a Kyubi, su caballo de batalla, estaban a poca distancia del convento de St. Ouke, y aunque nunca había estado allí, sabía dónde se encontraba gracias a la cruz que coronaba la torre del único edificio de piedra que había en los alrededores. En algún lugar, un gallo cacareó.

Naruto se cubrió los hombros con la capa que llevaba y gesticuló para que su tropa, una docena de hombres a caballo, se detuviera detrás de él.

-_Esté debe ser el lugar.- _dijo él, dirigiéndose a su amigo, sir Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara asintió y ambos se tomaron un momento para observar el terreno y valorar la posibilidad de que la tropa sufriera un ataque. Era cierto que iban armados y a caballo, pero eran los odiados invasores y no podían permitirse bajar la guardia ni un instante, ni siquiera aunque no se viera un alma en los alrededores. Sólo Gaara y Naruto, los dos caballeros, llevaban una cota de malla protectora bajo la capa, para el resto de los hombres, el coste de dicha prenda hacía que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Sí Naruto hubiera sido un hombre rico, habría equipado al resto de su tropa con aquella prenda, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, no deseaba perder a ninguno de sus hombres, y para ello se había asegurado de que tuvieran más recursos que los básicos; bajo la capa, cada hombre llevaba una túnica de cuero acolchado y todos llevaban un yelmo con protección para la nariz, buenas espadas y grandes escudos.

El convento estaba rodeado por una valla de madera y por la curva de un río que se adentraba en el bosque; junto al convento, en la misma extensión de tierra, se hallaba un pequeño pueblo de humildes casas de madera. Naruto se preguntaba qué se habría construido primero, el pueblo o el convento, estaba casi seguro de que el convento.

Probablemente estaba lleno de mujeres aristocráticas no deseadas y el pueblo se creara a su alrededor para proporcionarles sirvientas.

Las casa tenían el tejado hecho con láminas de madera, un grupo de gallinas picoteaba en el barro que había entre dos casas, un cerdo se rascaba contra un poste al que estaba atado. Un perro salió de una de las casas y, al verlos, comenzó a ladrar. De no ser por aquellos animales, el lugar parecería desierto, pero él no se dejaba engañar, suponía que los habitantes estarían escondidos; él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Había dejado de llover hacía media hora, mientras Naruto y su tropa recorrían el camino entre los árboles, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento del norte acariciaba con fuerza sus mejillas y sus labios.

Las mejillas y los labios eran las únicas partes de su cabeza que estaban expuestas a los elementos. Su cabello rubio estaba oculto balo el yelmo, y el protector para la nariz ocultaba sus rasgos. Bajo la cota de malla, Naruto llevaba la prenda de cuero acolchado, además de la camisa de lino y la ropa interior. Sus botas y sus guantes también eran de cuero, sus pantalones de montar y sus medias de lana. Aquél día, Naruto había decidido ponerse la malla corta, de forma que, para disgusto de Gaara, sus piernas quedaban desprotegidas. Naruto estaba dispuesto a tender un puente de unión con la población Hasengakureña, pero Gaara, un joven del país del viento, desconfiaba de ellos y por eso se había protegido de pies a cabeza.

El camino de barro que pasaba junto al convento estaba lleno de surcos y de pisadas.

-_Parece que ha habido bastante movimiento por aquí.-_ dijo Naruto, frunció el ceño y se preguntó si su explorador estaba en lo cierto al decir que su futura esposa, lady Shion de Hyuga, también se había dirigido hacía allí.

Era posible que tuviera una pariente allí, una hermana, o una prima. Después de la batalla de Ganamakure, había reinado mucha confusión y la información que tenía era muy vaga.

Naruto se fijo en que la valla de madera que rodeaba el convento ofrecería poca resistencia a cualquiera que se propusiera entrar. Al pensar si lady Shion todavía estaría en St. Ouke, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el objetivo de su viaje, obligar a una mujer a que se convirtiera en su esposa lo dejaba con un amargo sabor de boca. Pero era no un hombre ambicioso y el Mizukage Shodaime le había ordenado que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conservar aquellas tierras, puesto que eso incluía unirse en matrimonio con una mujer noble, lo mínimo que podía hacer era conocer a la chica. Dios sabía que él tenía pocos motivos para regresar a Sunagakure. Además, en Zurungakure, la gente tenía más razones para odiar a los hombres del Mizukage Shodaime que en otro lugar, ya que seguían siendo leales a Madara, el usurpador hasengakureño, que había sido su aliado durante más de una década antes de que robara el lugar de Hokage que le correspondía a Minato Namikaze, hermano menor de Shodaime Namikaze; traicionándolo y acecinándolo a sangre fría. No iba a ser fácil para Naruto cumplir con la tarea de mantener la paz para el Mizukage Shodaime en aquella parte de Zurungakure, pero lo haría, con o sin la ayuda de lady Shion.

Sospechando de hecho de que no hubiera ningún habitante en el pueblo, Naruto se debatía entre el temor de sufrir una emboscada por parte de los hasengakureños y su deseo de no parecer invasor al acercarse al convento a buscar a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa. Ordenó a sus hombres que se ocultaran de nuevo entre los arbustos.

Varios de sus compatriotas aprovechaban la confusión reinante para saquear los pueblos a voluntad y eso era algo de lo que él no quería que lo acusaran. Puesto que Sunagakure ya no le ofrecía ningún atractivo, su intención era asentarse allí y crear un hogar. Luchar con mujeres indefensas y atemorizar a la población local no era parte de su plan. Tras quitarse el casco y colgarlo de la perilla de la silla de montar, Naruto retiró la cota de malla que llevaba; su cabello rubio empapado en sudor se le había pegado a la cabeza. Con una mueca, se pasó los dedos entre el cabello y dijo:

-_Daría cualquier cosa por tomar un baño, no estoy en condiciones de presentarme ante una dama._

_-Yo preferiría algo de comer.-_ contesto Gaara. –_o una noche de buen dormir, juraría que no hemos comido, ni dormido bien desde que salimos del país del agua._

_-Cierto.- _Naruto se frotó la barbilla, aquella mañana había encontrado un momento para afeitarse, pero eso había sido todo en lo que había consistido su aseo.

-_Tienes buen aspecto.- _dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. –_suficiente como para impresionar a lady Shion._

Naruto miró a su amigo con escepticismo y se sonrojó.

-_Oh, sí. Se quedará tan impresionada que saldrá corriendo en lugar de mirarme.- _se bajó del caballo y miró a Gaara por encima de la silla de montar. –_como bien sabes, todavía no le he hecho una proposición formal, a pesar de los deseos del Mizukage, primero quiero ver si nos llevaríamos bien, no me casaría ni con la mismísima princesa si no hiciéramos buena pareja._

Gaara lo miró un instante y dijo:

-_Admítelo, Naruto, quieres impresionar a esa mujer hasengakureña._

_-Sí ella no está aquí me temo que impresionarla no será fácil._

_-Ya, pero si consigues casarte con ella podrás impresionarla todo lo que quieras._

Naruto frunció el ceño y se volvió mascullando. Después, tiró de la cincha de la montura de Kyubi para aflojarla.

_-Naruto, no me digas que esperas encontrar el amor otra vez, siempre fuiste débil con las mujeres…_

Naruto se volvió en silencio, guió a Kyubi bajo los árboles y ato las riendas a una rama, Gaara lo siguió a caballo.

_-Deja de molestarme y haz algo útil.- _le dijo Naruto. –_ayúdame con la malla._

Gaara desmontó del caballo.

-_Es así, ¿verdad?.- _continuó preguntándole con las manos en las caderas. –_después de lo de Sakura, sigues queriendo casarte por amor…_

_-Mis padres discutían mucho cuando yo era pequeño.- _dijo Naruto, mientras soltaba su espada y la dejaba a un lado. –_yo espero algo mejor._

_-Sé realista, hombre. Tú y yo sabemos que hemos venido para apoyar a Shodaime en su legítima petición del puesto de Hokage para el heredero de Minato, ¿qué noble hasengakureña nos aceptaría, a ti o a mí, de forma voluntaria? Lo más probable es que nos consideren asesinos de sus padres, hermanos, amados…_

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-_Sin embargo, confiaba en ganarme algún respeto._

Gaara negó con la cabeza y observó, divertido, como Naruto trataba de quitarse la cota de malla sin ayuda.

-_Te has convertido en un soñador, el golpe que te diste en la cabeza cuando llegamos te ha alborotado el cerebro, ¿y por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, te quieres quitar eso? Aquellas mujeres piadosas que hay ahí…-_ Gaara señaló hacia el convento. –_aquellas dulces hasengakureñas que quieres impresionar, podrían clavarte un cuchillo en el costado, sobre todo si supieran que tú fuiste el caballero que agrupó a sus compañeros sunos cuando rompieron filas… _

_-No obstante, puede que Shion Hyuga no lo sepa y este allí, y no quiero conocer a mi damisela vestido para luchar.- _dejó de forcejear con la cota de malla y miró a Gaara con media sonrisa. –_quítame esto, ¿quieres?_

_-Oh, te escoltaré, pero no me eches la culpa si terminas convertido en un pincho hasengakureño._

Naruto levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se inclinó, Gaara agarró su cota de malla y tiró de ella, dejándole a Naruto la prenda acolchada que llevaba debajo; aliviado, Naruto se enderezó y movió los hombros.

-_¿Vas a quedarte con eso puesto?.- _le pregunto Gaara.

-_Sí, no soy tan optimista._

Sin el yelmo y sin la cota de malla, Naruto tenía un aspecto más accesible. En lugar de un fiero guerrero parecía un joven alto, de anchas espaldas y cabello rubio, con ese semblante y sus ojos azules como el cielo, contrastaba con su amigo Gaara quien todavía mantenía el yelmo y la malla protectora. Naruto se abrochó de nuevo el cinturón donde llevaba la espada, tenía los dedos largos llenos de cicatrices. Y en la palma de su mano derecha, las callosidades indicaban que había tenido largos enfrentamientos con la espada.

-_Me alegra ver que todavía tienes algo de sentido común._

_-Suficiente como para saber que no podemos hacer que esas mujeres se distancien de nosotros más todavía. Lady Shion debe dar su consentimiento para casarse conmigo; recuerda, Gaara necesitamos un traductor. Ninguno de nosotros sabe más de una docena de palabras en japonés.- _sonrió Naruto. -_¿Me esperarás?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Mantén ocultos a los hombres y a los caballos mientras yo exploro los alrededores. Puede que ahora no haya nadie en la calle, pero ni es de extrañar. Es posible que los habitantes del pueblo se hayan escondido al vernos llegar. Silbaré si te necesito._

Gaara asintió.

-_Al menor indicio de problema._

_-Sí.-_tras un saludo, Naruto se colocó la capa sobre los hombros y se dirigió hacia el camino que llegaba hasta el pueblo.

El camino estaba lleno de surcos embarrados y alguien los había cubierto con paja para intentar que dejara de ser lodazal.

Naruto miró hacia el cielo y, al ver que se aproximaban las nubes, se abrigo mejor con la capa. Con cautela, se detuvo a la entrada del pueblo; se percató de que también había huellas de otros caballos más pequeños, posiblemente los que llevaría una dama noble, y su ayudante.

Las huellas iban directas a las puertas de la valla del convento, después desaparecían, no había ninguna huella en sentido contrario, lo que indicaba que, a menos que hubiera otra salida en la valla, aquella mujer todavía estaría dentro.

Justo en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del convento, Naruto se escondió detrás de la pared de la casa más cercana por la puerta de la valla, salió una monja. Vestida con un hábito oscuro y un velo corto, la mujer llevaba una cesta cubierta con un paño. Se dirigió hacia el pueblo, apresurándose hacia una de las casas de madera. Tras ella, volvió a cerrarse la verja del convento.

Naruto consiguió sortear las casas que había junto al camino y no perder a la monja de vista. Cuando la mujer llamó a la puerta de la casa, él estaba en la parte de atrás, solo tenía que encontrar un hueco entre los tablones para…

Por dentro, la casa era muy similar a la de los campesinos de Sunagakure, básicamente, una habitación grande con una chimenea central, a un lado del fuego, una lámpara colgante iluminaba el lugar.

Al otro lado de la habitación Naruto podía ver una cortina de tela de arpillera, detrás de la cortina, alguien que parecía una mujer, gritaba de dolor.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se oyó que corrían la cortina, apareció un hombre joven, desalineado, y el ceño fruncido, al ver a su visitante, el hombre exclamó:

-_lady Hinata, ¡gracias a dios que habéis recibido mi mensaje!_

A pesar de que tenía su acento marcado Naruto fue capaz de comprender sus palabras.

La monja se movió para dejar la cesta en el suelo de tierra y la colocó frente al fuego un instante.

-_¿Va todo bien con Shizuka, Yun?_

La persona que estaba detrás de la cortina, supuestamente Shizuka, gritó de nuevo. Dos niños pequeños, salieron de entre las sombras y se colocaron junto al joven.

-_Os pido disculpas por no haber venido antes.-_ dijo la monja.

_-Lady Hinata, por favor…-_ el joven la tomó de la mano para guiarla, demostrando con su manera de actuar que la orden del convento de St. Ouke no era de clausura.

-_**Es extraño que se dirija a la monja llamándola lady.-**_pensó Naruto.

Sin duda, las viejas costumbres prevalecían durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo si aquel hombre la había conocido antes de que ella se metiera de monja.

Tras oírse una serie de gemidos y jadeos, lady Hinata se metió tras la cortina.

-_Shizuka, cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.-_ oyó Naruto.

Se oyó un murmuro a modo de respuesta, otro gemido.

Entonces, la monja habló de nuevo, Naruto sólo comprendió las palabras de Yun, y luz. Al instante, Yun salió de atrás de la cortina y sacó una vela de una caja. Después, Naruto oyó que le pedían agua en Hasengakureño.

Yun entregó un cubo a los niños y regresó junto a la cortina, cuando lo echaron de allí, agarró un taburete y se sentó. Tenía los dedos entrelazados con tanta fuerza, que Naruto podía ver el brillo de sus nudillos. Yun miraba fijamente hacia la cortina y se mordisqueaba los labios, cada vez que se oía un grito, él se encogía.

A pesar del abismo que había entre ellos, Naruto tenía un cierto sentimiento de camaradería hacia aquel hombre. Si Sakura no hubiera fallecido durante su embarazo, él habría tenido que pasar por la misma situación que estaba pasando aquel hombre. Sin embargo, el dolor que había sufrido había terminado. Quizá Gaara bromeara acerca de que él quisiera encontrar el amor en su nueva prometida, pero Naruto no era tan ambicioso. Afecto sí. Respeto, por supuesto. Deseo…

¿Por qué no? pero ¿amor?

Yun había empezado a morderse las uñas, y miraba con desesperación hacia la cortina.

-_**¿Amor?.-**_ Naruto negó con la cabeza, nunca más; había sufrido lo bastante como para que le durara varias vidas…

Más gemidos y jadeos, un grito, un murmullo. Y así, Yun con las manos entrelazadas.

Los niños regresaron con un cubo de agua y la vertieron en una olla para ponerla al fuego. Más gemidos, más jadeos.

Naruto estaba a punto de retirarse para ir a buscar a Gaara con la intención de entrar en el convento cuando un sonido nuevo llamó, su atención, el llanto de un recién nacido.

-_¡Yun!_

La monja Hinata apareció de atrás de la cortina con una sonrisa. Se había quitado la capa y el velo, y se había arremangado el hábito. Por primera vez, Naruto pudo verle la cara.

Era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, con ojos grandes y a perlados, mejillas sonrosadas y rasgos normales, pero era su cabello lo que hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Sor Hinata tenía el cabello muy largo y, a la luz del fuego, parecía azulado. Normalmente las monjas, llevaban el cabello corto, pero aquella no. una trenza gruesa y brillante caía sobre su hombro.

Naruto experimentó un sentimiento de nostalgia y frunció el ceño, sorprendido de que una monja provocara en él una atracción tan poderosa.

Con un gesto de impaciencia, casi como si supiera que Naruto la estaba mirando, sor Hinata se retiró la trenza del hombro y estiró la mano.

Naruto no tuvo dificultad para adivinar el significado de sus palabras.

-_Vamos Yun, ven a conocer a tu nuevo hijo._

Con cara de alivio, Yun se metió detrás de la cortina y la cerró. La monja de cabellos azulados se acercó a hablar con los niños que estaban junto a la chimenea. Debió de preguntarles algo acerca de la comida, ya que un niño asintió y le mostró una hogaza de pan y una olla de caldo.

La monja sonrió de nuevo y, tras recoger su velo, se lo puso de nuevo. Naruto la observó y tuvo que contenerse para no protestar por el hecho de que ocultara al mundo aquella preciosidad.

Cuando la monja terminó de vestirse y se puso la capa sobre los hombros, Naruto ya se había marchado, enfadado consigo mismo por cómo había reaccionado al verla. Retrocediendo por el sendero que había detrás de las casas, regresó junto a su tropa.

No había descubierto nada acerca de su prometida errante, lady Shion Hyuga, pero sí que necesitaba mejorar su dominio de la lengua japonesa. Cómo podría convertirse en noble si ni siquiera podría conversar con su pueblo, ya muy cerca del bosque, negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar de su mente la imagen persistente de una monja con preciosa cabellera azulada.

**Bueno espero que este 2 capi les aya gustado jiji okis graxias a todos por sus comentarios, sigan comentando vale ^^ agradesco tambien a los que ayan puesto esta historia en favoritos jiji gracias y nos vemos en el tercer capi ^^ bye.**


	3. III Propuestas indecorosas

**Ohayo un saludo a todos aquellos lectores que han hecho de corazón traicionado su fic favorito :p, esta chica loca les da sus agradecimientos y espera que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Bueno pues Naruto es de Masahi Kishimoto, y la historia es de Carol Townend, de ahi enfuera algunas cosas cambiadas si son mias jajaja xD, okis sin más espero que disfriten el tercer capi de esta adaptación.**

Capítulo III

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Naruto y Gaara se dirigieron a caballo hasta la verja del convento. En el mes de noviembre los días duraban menos y eso significaba que Naruto y sus hombres tendría que pedir permiso para pasar la noche allí.

Naruto tenía el corazón acelerado, era la primera vez que hacia una incursión en el terreno de las mujeres de alta alcurnia, ya que él procedía de una familia humilde y Sakura sólo era la hija de un mercader. Estaba nervioso porque sabía que su futuro en Zurungakure dependía del resultado de lo que allí sucediera, igual que sucedió cuando se unió a sus compañeros sunos en Ganamakure.

**-**_¿No puedo convencerte para que te quites la malla, Gaara?- _pregunto Naruto. –_no has de temer que te claven un puñal en las costillas, estamos en tierra sagrada._

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

_-Asustarás a las mujeres…_

_-Lo dudo.-_ dijo Gaara, desmontando del caballo. –_las monjas pueden ser unas arpías…como yo bien sé._

Naruto llamó a la puerta.

_-¿Por qué?_

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

_-Mi madre, cuando mi padre falleció, ella se fue a un convento llevándose consigo a mi hermana Temari, cuando iba a visitarlas, Temari me lo contaba todo. Créeme, Naruto, en los lugares santos suceden cosas impías._

Naruto le habría preguntado más pero, en ese momento se abrió el ventanuco de la puerta y se encontró mirando el rostro arrugado y los ojos marrones de la tornera.

-_¿Si?-_ pregunto ella mirándolo con recelo.

-_¿Habláis chino, hermana?_

_-Un poco._

_-Soy enviado del Mizukage y necesito hablar con su superiora._

_-Cuando habláis del Mizukage, ¿os referís al hermano del bastardo del agua?_

Naruto contuvo la respiración, era cierto que el Shodaime tenía un hermano bastardo, pero pocas personas se atrevían a llamarlo así. Le resultaba sorprendente que una monja tuviera esa clase de vocabulario, miró a Gaara.

-_Te lo dije.-_ murmuro Gaara. –_aquí podríamos encontrarnos cualquier cosa, nos odian, todo este país nos odia._

Naruto apretó los dientes. El Mizukage le había encargado que se asegurara de que aquella parte del país del fuego se mantuviera en paz, y por muy difícil que fuera, haría todo lo posible por no decepcionarlo.

_-Ya veremos fue el Hokage Madara quién rompió el juramento, no el hermano de nuestro señor, por muy bastardo que fuera, además de que el confiaba en Madara y él lo acecino.-_ miro a la monja fijamente. –_el Mizukage Shodaime es mi señor feudal, y debó hablar con vuestra superiora._

La monja miró hacia las nubes que había al oeste, tras las cuáles el sol estaba bajando hacia el horizonte.

_-Es casi la hora de las vísperas la madre Chiyo estará ocupada._

_-No obstante, hermana, hablaré con ella, estoy buscando a lady Shion Hyuga, y me han informado que está aquí en el convento._

El rostro desapareció y tras cerrarse el ventanuco, se oyó descorrer el cerrojo, al momento, se abrió la puerta despacio.

_-Por aquí.-_ dijo la monja, y a pesar de que no dominaba el chino, su voz denotaba ironía.

Naruto y Gaara la siguieron hasta una pequeña habitación donde los hicieron esperar un rato.

-_Como me temía.- _dijo Gaara. –_las dulces hermanas son unas arpías._

El frío del invierno traspasaba el suelo de tierra y sólo una vela iluminaba el lugar. Junto a ella, sobre la mesa, también había una campanilla.

Naruto sentía lástima por las monjas que debían pasar toda su vida allí, si el resto del convento era como aquella habitación, el lugar sería frío, húmedo y lúgubre.

Al cabo de un momento apareció una monja oronda que llevaba las manos ocultas en el hábito. Sus ropas eran de color morado, en lugar de negro, llevaba una cruz dorada colgada al pecho, adornada con gemas de colores. Evidentemente, dentro de aquel convento no todas las monjas vivían haciendo penitencia. Aquella mujer, por su vestimenta, era de una familia noble Hasengakureña y no parecía privarse de nada.

Naruto dio un paso adelante.

-_¿Madre Chiyo?_

_-Señor.- _contesto la madre superiora en japonés.

-_Me llamo Uzumaki.- _contesto Naruto. –_y he venido en busca de lady Shion Hyuga, tengo que acompañarla de regreso a Konoha._

La madre superiora miró a Naruto y después a Gaara, reparando en la cota de malla que él llevaba. Después, miró de nuevo a Naruto y asintió.

Forzó una sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

-_¿Lady Shion Hyuga?-_ repitió Naruto con paciencia. -_¿está aquí?_

Estaba gastando saliva inútilmente. Era como si la superiora no pudiera oírlo. Aunque continuaba asintiendo y sonriendo, su postura era rígida y su sonrisa forzada. Además, miraba a Gaara fijamente.

-_Tiene miedo.-_ dijo Naruto.

-_Si.-_ contesto Gaara.

_-Deberías avergonzarte por asustarla. Te lo dije, Gaara, no les gusta que lleves puesta la cota de malla._

Sin arrepentirse, Gaara sonrió bajo el yelmo, y la superiora dio un paso atrás.

_-No comprendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo.-_ dijo Gaara.

Naruto blasfemó en voz baja y miró a la superiora.

-_No estoy tan seguro.-_ murmuro. –_Puede que trate de ponernos obstáculos.- _dio un paso adelante, hacia la monja. –_lady Shion Hyuga… ¿está aquí?_

La madre superiora miró a Naruto durante un instante, agarró la campanilla y la hizo sonar. Inmediatamente, la guardesa del convento apareció en la puerta.

Las mujeres intercambiaron unas palabras en japonés, de entre las cuáles, Naruto sólo fue capaz de comprender una.

-_**Hinata.- **_la imagen de una mujer delgada con una larga trenza azulada apareció en su cabeza.

La guardesa se apresuró para salir de la habitación. Al cabo de unos momentos, se oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Se abrió la puerta y entro una monja muy joven con una lámpara en la mano.

Naruto sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Hinata.

Al lado de la vestimenta de la superiora, su hábito no era más que una tela fina, y la cruz, un simple adorno de madera. Sin embargo, el porte de sor Hinata haría que la aceptaran en cualquier lugar, ya fuera un castillo o un establo. Era delgada y caminaba derecha, con la cabeza bien alta, pero sin desdén.

Naruto se fijó en lo joven que era, y en que ni el griñón, ni el velo, ocultaban su belleza. De rasgos finos, cejas arqueadas, nariz pequeña, labios curvados, sus ojos cubiertos por densas pestañas…

Con la respiración entrecortada, Hinata entró en la habitación.

Aunque la madre superiora no le caía bien, siempre obedecía sus deseos, ya que la madre Chiyo tenía temperamento variable y un poder absoluto sobre inferiores. Tras hacerle una pequeña reverencia, Hinata se volvió hacia los dos hombres, uno de ellos debía ser el caballero suno del que le había hablado Shion.

La idea de que aquel hombre hubiera participado en la muerte de su padre y de su primo hizo que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Al sentir que una fuerte emoción se apoderaba de ella, trató de controlarse.

Al ver que uno de los hombres llevaba puesta la cota de malla, sintió un sudor en la espalda. Puesto que llevaba el rostro oculto tras el yelmo, ella era incapaz de ver su expresión. Pero por su postura, parecía hombre seguro de sí mismo. Aquel debía ser Naruto Uzumaki.

Trato de que no le temblaran las manos, Hinata se contuvo para no salir corriendo y dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa. Una simple mirada al acompañante del caballero basto para que lo catalogara como su escudero. Sí, sin duda era el escudero. Por eso llevaba una túnica de cuero y no llevaba armadura.

El escudero era tan alto como el caballero, y muy atractivo. También era educado, puesto que cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él hizo una reverencia. Al ver que la llamaba lady Hinata, murmurando, ella se sorprendió. Sólo los habitantes del pueblo, como Yun, la llamaban por su viejo titulo. Dentro del convento la llamaban novicia, o simplemente Hinata.

-_Hinata, hacedme de traductora, por favor.-_ dijo la madre superiora en japonés. –_estos hombres han venido por orden del Mizukage…_

Hinata estuvo a punto de protestar, ya que la madre Chiyo hablaba chino casi tan bien como ella. La madre Chiyo también provenía de una familia noble, y aunque no tuviera una madre del país del agua, como Hinata, entre la aristocracia se comprendía el chino.

-_**Tranquila, Hinata.-**_ se dijo. –_**piensa en la pequeña Hanabi, quien necesita tu ayuda. Estos hombres son la manera que tienes de llegar a ella, deja a un lado el temor, la rabia, y los sentimientos de venganza. Sea como sea, debes conseguir que estos hombres te ayuden a cuidar de la pequeña Hanabi, eso es lo que importa…-**__Como deseéis, madre Chiyo.-_ Hinata entrelazo los dedos y se obligó a sonreír al caballero.

Su escudero dio un paso adelante.

-_Lady..., es decir, hermana Hinata... estamos buscando a Shion Hyuga. Mis hombres me han dicho que está aquí, me gustaría hablar con ella._

El escudero se acercó a ella un poco más. Hinata, quien en los 7 años anteriores había tenido escaso trato con hombres, aparte de alguno de los habitantes del pueblo, como Yun, encontró desbordante su presencia. Tenía los ojos azules, y era difícil apartar la vista de él. Su rostro, de rasgos marcados, con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas era agradable pero perturbador. Llevaba el cabello corto y, como la mayoría de los del agua, iba recién afeitado. La mayoría de los habitantes de su pueblo llevaban barba y cabello largo. Hinata pestañeo al ver que bajo la capa en la cual se ocultaban unas anchas espaldas. Y su boca… ¿qué hacía mirándole la boca?

Al percatarse de que el la miraba con la misma intensidad, Hinata se sonrojó.

-_¿Shion Hyuga?-_ dijo Hinata despacio. –_me temo que llegáis demasiado tarde._

_-¡Diablos!_

La madre Chiyo lo miró fijamente y Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, esperando a que la superiora reprendiera al escudero por haber blasfemado. Sin embargo, la madre Chiyo no dijo nada y continuó fingiendo que no hablaba chino.

El escudero miró fijamente a la madre superiora y Hinata se percato de que él sabía tan bien como ella que hablaba chino. El caballero permanecía un poco más atrás, apoyado contra la pared de madera, aparentemente satisfecho de que su escudero hablará por él.

-_¿Ha mencionado lady Shion a dónde se dirigía?-_ pregunto el escudero.

_-No.-_ la mentira salió de su boca con facilidad. Hinata tendría que hacer penitencia por ello. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier tipo de penitencia con tal de que aquel caballero no encontrara a su hermana. Y si pudiera hacer algo para asegurar que su hermanita también estuviera a salvo…

-_¿No tenéis alguna idea?-_ pregunto el escudero. –_lady Shion os habrá dicho algo, pensé que quizá tuviera alguna pariente aquí, ¿a quien vino a visitar? Me gustaría hablar con ella._

Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-_Vino a verme a mí._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Porque lady Shion Hyuga es mi hermana, y…_

_-¿Vuestra hermana?- _la agarró por la muñeca. –_pero… yo… No sabíamos que tuviera una hermana._

Tratando de liberarse, Hinata miró disgustada al caballero que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y que actuaba como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo no tuviera nada que ver con él.

-_¿Acaso os sorprende que vuestro Mizukage no tenga conocimiento adecuado de las tierras que ha invadido y de su gente?- _contesto ella.

Se mordisqueó el labio, consciente de que si quería encontrar la manera de proteger a su hermana, no debía enfrentarse a aquellos hombres.

–_Shion también tenía un primo.-_ dijo con tono moderado. –_Hasta la batalla de Ganamakure, ambas lo teníamos.- _observo los dedos que le rodeaban la muñeca. –Me hacéis daño.

El escudero dio un paso atrás y la soltó.

-_Os pido disculpas.- _la miró a los ojos. –_y siento la muerte de vuestro primo._

_-Y la de mi padre… ¿Sentís esa muerte también?_

_-Sí… la muerte de cualquier buen hombre es una perdida. Oí que vuestro padre y vuestro primo fueron hombres leales. Puesto que murieron en Calbet Hill, defendiendo a su señor, no cabe ninguna duda._

_-Oh, fueron leales.- _dijo Hinata, y trato de disimular el tono de amargura en su voz. –_Pero ¿Qué valor tiene la lealtad cuando se está muerto?-_ las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se volvió para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

-_Quizá.- _dijo el escudero. –_deberías culpar a Madara de Zurungakure por lo que sucedió en Ganamakure. Fue él quien hizo un juramento solemne al Mizukage Shodaime acerca de que el puesto de Hokage estaba destinado a su hermano Minato Namikaze. Fue él quien falto a su palabra acecinando a Minato y usurpando su lugar como Hokage, fue su deshonra, lo que sucedió después yace a las puertas del invasor Madara y no las de mi señor, Shodaime._

Puesto que la madre Chiyo tenía la costumbre de guardarse para si las pocas noticias que llegaban al convento, el conocimiento de Hinata acerca de lo que sucedía en el mundo era limitado y apenas comprendía lo que el escudero estaba diciendo.

Se fijo en como el caballero se separaba de la pared, se quitaba los guantes y el yelmo. Después retiró la cota de malla, dejando su cabello pelirrojo al descubierto, y sonrió. El caballero responsable de la muerte de sus familiares se encontraba delante de ella. Igual que su escudero, era un hombre joven, quizá no tan atractivo, pero bien favorecido…

Hinata jugueteaba con el cordón de su cinturón mientras observaba su transformación y, de pronto, recordó lo que Shion le había dicho en broma. No era una idea que le hiciera demasiada ilusión, puesto que, de poder elegir, ella habría elegido al escudero.

Las palabras de Shion todavía retumbaban en su cabeza.

-_**Sir Naruto Uzumaki… y te lo cedo, porque yo no lo quiero.-**_¿podría hacerlo? –_**Por mí, no.-**_ pensó Hinata, mirando al caballero. Pero ¿por su hermana y por el pueblo de su padre? Enderezó los hombros.

Lo haría, por su hermana… debía hacerlo…

_-Apresuraos Hinata.-_ intervino la madre Chiyo en japonés. –_cuanto antes se marchen estos indeseables mejor._

-_Sí, madre.-_ dijo Hinata con tono sumiso.

Pero no tenía prisa, puesto que con cada minuto que pasaba Shion tenía más tiempo de escapar, el escudero la miro con sus ojos azules y el ceño fruncido.

-_¿Vuestra hermana no os dijo a donde se dirigía?_

_-No._

_-¿Juraríais eso sobre la Biblia?_

_-Sobre la tumba de mi padre.- _Hinata forzó una mentira.

El escudero se volvió y miró al caballero esbozando una sonrisa.

-_Gaara, amigo mío, parece que mi futura prometida se ha esfumado._

Hinata contuvo la respiración y miró al hombre que estaba más cerca de la pared.

_-No… ¿No sois sir Naruto?_

-_Yo no.- _el caballero miró al hombre que Hinata había confundido con su escudero. –_Sir Naruto Uzumaki está a vuestro lado, hermana Hinata. Yo me llamo Gaara… sir Sabaku No Gaara._

_-Oh.- _Hinata tragó saliva, sonrojada recordó su plan, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, algo que no había hecho cuando había pensado en sir Gaara. –_Os pido disculpas, sir Naruto. Os eh confundido… pensé que sir Gaara era usted, puesto que lleváis la cota de malla y…_

Sir Gaara soltó una carcajada.

-_Por dios, Naruto, eso te enseñará a no quitarte la armadura. ¡Te ha confundido con mi escudero!_

_-Os pido disculpas, señor.- _dijo Hinata, deseando que se la tragase la tierra. Miró a sir Naruto y comprobó que la miraba divertido. La mayoría de los hombres, habrían considerado un desaire su confusión, respiro hondo y continuó. –_Sir Naruto, tengo una sugerencia…_

_-¿Sí?_

Hinata entrelazo los dedos y agacho la cabeza.

-_Me preguntaba…- _se aclaró la garganta. –_Necesitaréis un intérprete, puesto que mi hermana no está en casa. No hay mucha gente que hable vuestro idioma… y mi madre, mi difunta madre, era de origen del agua._

Sir Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-_Me preguntaba…-_ Hinata miró a la madre Chiyo. -_¿Si consideraríais la opción de llevarme a mí? Conozco a la gente de Konoha, y confían en mí. Podría mediar…_

El hombre que su hermana había rechazado permaneció en silencio y la miró con detenimiento.

-_¿La madre Chiyo lo permitiría? ¿Qué hay de vuestros votos? ¿De vuestros deberes en el convento?_

_-Todavía no eh tomado los votos definitivos, no soy más que una novicia._

_-¿Una novicia?_

_-Sí, señor. Lo veis… Mi hábito es de color gris, no de color negro, mi velo es corto y mi cinturón todavía no está anudado para simbolizar los tres votos._

_-¿Los tres votos?_

_-El de pobreza, el de castidad y el de obediencia, señor._

El estiro la mano y la sujeto por la muñeca.

-_¿Y estáis dispuesta a regresar a Konoha para hacer de interprete?_

_-Si la madre Chiyo me lo permitiera._

Naruto Uzumaki sonrío y Hinata sintió un nudo en el estomago, debía de ser hambre, se había saltado la comida de medio día como penitencia por haber roto el retiro espiritual, y después, mientras atendía a la esposa de Yun, no había tenido tiempo, estaba hambrienta.

-_La madre Chiyo lo permitirá.- _dijo él con la seguridad de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

No del todo satisfecha con el acuerdo, Hinata respiró hondo. Pensó en aquellos soldados aterrorizando a los habitantes de su pueblo, descubriendo a la pequeña Hanabi, puesto que sus padres habían fallecido y Shion no estaría ahí, ¿quién iba a protegerla? El miedo y la tensión se apoderaron de ella.

-_Una cosa más señor…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Puesto que mi hermana se ha marchado, me preguntaba… Me preguntaba…- _se sonrojó al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-_¿Sí?_

_-Yo… Yo… Me preguntaba si me tomaría a mí en su lugar._

_-¿En su lugar?- _frunció el ceño y le soltó la muñeca.

Hinata dejó de mirarlo y bajó la vista al suelo.

-_Sí, sir Naruto, me preguntaba si os complacería tomarme a mí como esposa en lugar de a Shion._

Durante un momento, todos permanecieron en silencio.

-_¡Hinata! ¡Por favor!-_ exclamó la madre superiora, olvidándose de que había fingido no saber chino.

Sir Gaara soltó una carcajada.

Naruto Uzumaki dio un paso atrás, y Hinata se percató de que la propuesta de matrimonio lo había pillado desprevenido.

Durante un largo instante, él la miró a los ojos, como si Gaara y la madre Chiyo no estuvieran allí. Ella se contuvo para no enfriarse las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, y se esforzó para no desviar la mirada. Naruto inclinó la cabeza y la sujeto de nuevo por la muñeca.

_-Madre Chiyo_.- dijo él, volviéndose hacia la superiora. –_Necesito a esta mujer. Y puesto que todavía no ha pronunciado los votos, deduzco que no abra ninguna objeción._

Hinata se fijó en los dedos que la sujetaban y reparó en las callosidades provocadas por la espada. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y era consciente de que Naruto Uzumaki no se había dignado a contestar su propuesta.

No se casaría con ella.

Él la miró y le preguntó:

-_¿Estáis segura de querer regresar con nosotros a Konoha y hacer de intérprete? _

_-Sí, señor.-_ contestó, percatándose de que aquella era la única respuesta que él iba a darle.

Deseaba que fuera su intérprete.

Él esbozo una sonrisa y aflojo los dedos sobre su muñeca.

-_Muy bien._

Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa, contenta porque al menos podría conocer a su hermana.

-_¡Novicia Hinata! ¿Es que no tenéis decoro? Que una hija menor sin dote, que llevaba siete años preparándose para convertirse en una esposa de Cristo, os ofrezcáis con ese descaro…-_ indignada, la superiora miró al caballero que estaba junto a Hinata. –_Sir Naruto, perdonad su impertinencia, sólo puedo decir que aún es joven, hemos intentado domar el carácter entusiasta de Hinata Hyuga y creía que habíamos hecho algún progreso, pero…-_ la madre superiora se dirigió a Hinata. –_debéis dejarnos a solas, novicia. Y será mejor que hagáis penitencia de rodillas por haberos comportado de manera impertinente ante sir Naruto. Repetid el Ave María veinte veces, y aseguraos de no comer pescado este viernes. Tomaréis pan y agua hasta que os arrepintáis de vuestras palabras._

Hinata se movió para marcharse, pero Naruto Uzumaki no le soltó la muñeca.

-_Sir…-_ Hinata trató de liberarse.

-_Un momento.- _dijo él.

La madre Chiyo gesticuló con impaciencia.

-_La joven no tiene dote, señor._

Hinata se irguió con un respingo de orgullo e intervino.

_-Sí la tuve, recuerdo muy bien que mi padre os donó un cofre con monedas de plata._

_-Lo invertimos en algunas mejoras de la capilla y de la valla que serviría para evitar que entraran extraños.- _dijo con veneno en la voz. –_ya veo que no nos ha servido de nada._

_-Y la cruz del altar.- _añadió Hinata. –_mi padre también la donó.- _alzo la barbilla y miró a la superiora a los ojos.

Sir Naruto se colocó delante de ella y le susurró.

-_¿No tenéis dote?_

Hinata sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-_Tranquilizaos.- _murmuro él y la soltó. Con cuidado, le desabrocho y le quito el velo.

Ningún hombre le había tocado jamás la vestimenta y Hinata, azorada, tragó saliva y dejo que él le soltara también el griñón. Sir Naruto llevó la mano tras su cuello y le agarró la trenza, colocándosela sobre el hombro.

Hinata se estremeció, avergonzada.

La madre superiora los miró enojada, e incluso sir Gaara protestó.

-_Naruto…_

Pero Hinata solo tenía ojos para el hombre que tenía delante, el hombre que le acariciaba el cabello con la mirada de sus ojos azules. A pesar de que el ni siquiera la rozaba, ella apenas podía respirar.

-_No tenéis dote.-_ repitió él, sin dejar de mirar su cabello. –_ pero tenéis suficiente riqueza para cualquier hombre._

_-¡Sir Naruto!- _la madre superiora dio un paso adelante. –_basta ya de bromas indecorosas. ¡Soltad a mi novicia inmediatamente!_

Él levantó las manos para mostrarle que no estaba sujetando a Hinata, sin apartar la vista de la joven. Durante un instante, Hinata se sintió halagada. No podía entender que un caballero suno, un invasor, pudiera considerar tomar como esposa a una mujer sin dote. Un hombre como aquél debería esperar que el matrimonio aumentara su riqueza.

Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo, él esbozo una sonrisa, después dio un paso atrás y Hinata pudo respirar de nuevo.

La expresión de la superiora habría asustado al demonio. Hinata no sabía qué pasaría con ella, pero no le importaba, ya que en los ojos de Naruto Uzumaki veía que él la llevaría a Konoha. ¡Regresaría a casa!

Y no solo podía asegurarse de que alguien cuidara de su hermana, sino que vería Konoha otra vez. De pronto, se le humedecieron los ojos. Konoha no sería la misma sin su familia, pero volvería a ver a Kurenai y a Asuma, y a Kiba y a Zet. Y Bouke, el sabueso de su padre ¿seguiría vivo? ¿Y su poni, Cloud?

La idea de recorrer de nuevo los campos y los bosques donde Shion, Neji y ella habían jugado de niños, hizo que sintiera una fuerte presión en su pecho. Pestañeando, y confiando en que el caballero suno y su acompañante no hubieran notado su debilidad, Hinata permaneció dócilmente a su lado.

-_¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaréis para poder marchar?-_ le pregunto el caballero y antes de continuar, miró a la superiora. –_como mi interprete._

_-Pero, sir Naruto.-_ la madre Chiyo miro hacia la puerta y vio que había oscurecido. -_ el sol ya se ha ocultado. ¿Cabalgaréis durante la noche?_

Él esbozo una sonrisa.

-_Madre Chiyo, ¿nos estáis ofreciendo vuestra hospitalidad? Estoy de acuerdo en que está demasiado oscuro para viajar esta noche…_

_-Bueno, no… quiero decir, si… por supuesto._

Hinata nunca había visto a la madre Chiyo tan descompuesta, y tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

-_He venido con una docena de hombres, además de sir Gaara y de mi persona._

_-Podéis quedaos en esta habitación.-_ dijo la madre superiora con tono cortante. -_¿Hinata?_

_-¿Si, madre?_

_-Ocupaos de lo que necesiten.-_ le ordenó con una gélida mirada. –_y, sir Naruto, aseguraos de que marcháis con vuestra gente antes de que la campana llame a la primera oración de la mañana. Esto es un convento, no una hospedería. Sir Naruto, podéis dejar vuestro donativo en el cepillo que hay en la capilla._

Agarrándose las faldas del hábito, como si temiera que le contagiaran algo, la madre superiora salió de la habitación.

_-¡Santo cielo, qué mujer!- _dijo sir Gaara, mientras dejaba el yelmo sobre la mesa. –_como si quisiéramos quedarnos en este agujero más tiempo del necesario._

Sir Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-_Sí, pero es mejor pasar la noche aquí en lugar de arriesgarnos a viajar en una noche sin luna._

Hinata recogió del suelo su velo y su griñón y se dirigió a la puerta con timidez.

-_Iré a buscar leña para encender el fuego, y pediré que os traigan la cena._

Tras esas palabras, Hinata salió de la habitación, nunca había conocido a un hombre como aquél, pero era cierto que, recluida en el convento, no había conocido a muchos hombres. Mientras cerraba la puerta, recordó que al día siguiente marcharía de allí. Podría cuidar de su hermana y, con un poco de suerte, podría entretener al caballero para que no buscara a su gemela. Al recordar cómo la había sujetado, se frotó la muñeca y frunció el ceño.

Sir Naruto Uzumaki no era un hombre que cediera fácilmente pero, por el bien de su hermanita, Hinata confiaba en que él se olvidara de Shion para que ella tuviera el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

**Okis cada vez se pone más interesante ¿no?, eso si les cambie un poco la personalidad a algunos :p, jiji bueno dejen su comentario porfiss, para que así sepa si les sigue gustando el fic o de plano ahi le dejamos xC jiji, okis nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**

**Cuidense todos!**


	4. IV Una cena con los invasores

**Ohayo un saludo a todos aquellos lectores que han hecho de corazón traicionado su fic favorito :p, esta chica loca les da sus agradecimientos y espera que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Disculpen la demora.**

**Bueno pues Naruto es de Masahi Kishimoto, y la historia es de Carol Townend, de ahi enfuera algunas cosas cambiadas si son mias jajaja xD, okis sin más espero que disfriten el cuarto capi de esta adaptación.**

Después de ponerse el velo y el griñón en la cabeza, Hinata sacó otra lámpara del almacén y la encendió. Luego, en lugar de ir a la cocina, se dirigió a los establos. Con la excusa de ir a comprobar si los caballos de los huéspedes estaban bien, quería asegurarse de que Shion no dejara rastros de su visita, ni de su huída. Quizá no aprobaba el hecho de que su Shion hubiera abandonado a Hanabi y al pueblo de su padre pero, desde luego, no iba a traicionarla diciéndoles a los caballeros hacia adonde había escapado.

En el establo había dos caballos de batalla, que hacían que el poni de la madre Chiyo pareciera pequeño. Uno era pardo y el otro color gris. Ambas llevaban monturas de caballero, con altas perillas en la parte delantera y unas alforjas de cuero. Colgada de una de las puertas estaba la cota de malla de uno de los caballeros de la orden del Mizukage Shodaime. Un yelmo de metal brillaba a la luz de la lámpara, colgando en un gancho que había en la pared, y el escudo con forma de hoja y una espada enfundada estaban apoyados contra la pared. Sir Gaara llevaba consigo la espada y el yelmo, así que aquello debía ser de sir Naruto.

Mirando la espada Hinata tragó saliva y trató de borrar la imagen de sir Naruto blandiéndola contra la gente de Zurungakure. El caballo pardo dio un paso adelante y tenso las riendas mientras se volvía para mirarla, Hinata nunca había visto un caballo así. Era mucho más grande que un caballo de Konoha, rodeando a los caballos, se dirigió hacia la última cuadra, donde Shion y su acompañante habían guardado sus ponis durante un rato.

Alumbrando con la linterna, comprobó que solo quedaba el rastro de la paja revuelta y del estiércol fresco. Hinata salió de los establos y se adentro en la oscuridad de una noche ventosa y sin luna, cubriéndose con el fino hábito que llevaba, se dirigió hacia la valla del lado norte para destruir cualquier huella que pudiera quedar. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando oyó que, detrás de ella, se abría la puerta del lado sur. Se volvió para mirar y se quedó paralizada.

Bajo la tenue luz de la antorcha de la casa de la guardesa, sir Naruto Uzumaki vigilaba la apertura de la verja, con su capa pegada al cuerpo por culpa del viento. Afuera, una tropa de hombres a caballo esperaba en la oscuridad con sus yelmos de metal y los escudos encarados al suelo.

_-Por aquí.- _se oyó la voz de sir Naruto sobre el viento. –_Sólo hay sitio para un par de caballos más pero, al menos, los demás estarán más seguro aquí dentro._

Los hombres murmuraron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo y entraron en el convento formando una fila, Hinata se fijó que en la capilla y en la cocina había movimiento y supo que no era la única del convento que estaba observando la entrada de los conquistadores del agua.

Una risita nerviosa se escucho en la cocina, y al instante, el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada. La puerta de la cocina se cerro de un portazo. Uno de los hombres de la tropa hizo un comentario, y el resto comenzó a reír. A pesar de que Hinata no comprendió sus palabras, supo que habían bromeado acerca de las monjas, una única palabra de sir Naruto basto para hacerlos callar.

Dentro del jardín, los hombres desmontaron de los caballos y soltaron las armas. Sin el yelmo, Hinata comprobó que aquellos soldados no eran mucho mayores que ella. Jóvenes nerviosos, cansados, hambrientos y a muchas millas de su casa. Hinata frunció el ceño, parecían niños, pero no debía olvidar que eran niños entrenados para matar.

Sir Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata y ella sintió que le daba vuelco el corazón.

-Rock Lee_, revisad las monturas de Kyubi, ¿queréis?-_ dirigiéndose a uno de sus hombres. –_y convenced a la guardesa para que encienda el fuego de la casa de huéspedes, no queremos dormir en una fresquera. _

_-Sí, señor._

Entonces, sir Naruto se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Hinata sin dejar de dar órdenes a sus hombres.

-_Rock Lee, esta noche mantendréis las guardias de siempre._

_-_¿_Incluso en este lugar, señor?_

_-Incluso en este lugar, haréis guardia de cuatro horas, todos necesitamos dormir._

_-Sí, señor._

Cuando alcanzó a Hinata, la saludó con una pequeña reverencia, dudando de si se estaba mofando de ella o no, Hinata permaneció quieta con la lámpara a su lado. Sin duda, aquel caballero tenía un extraño efecto sobre ella, una vez más le costaba respirar y tenía el corazón acelerado. Debía de ser el miedo. O el odio. ¿O quizá sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de los hombres?

Él miró hacia la verja del norte y frunció el ceño.

Hinata movió la lámpara para que la luz no incidiera sobre las huellas que podían ser visibles.

-_¿Señor?_

_-¿No vais a decirme a dónde se marchó vuestra hermana?_

_-Yo… ¡no!_

La expresión de él se endureció.

_-Así no le estáis haciendo ningún favor._

_-¿Cómo así?_

_-Si cree que rechazándome y huyendo se aliará con la resistencia hasengakureña, será peor para ella cuando la capturen. Y la capturarán, al final. Porque cuando el Mizukage Shodaime se propone algo, lo consigue._

_-Sir, es cierto que mi hermana vino a St. Ouke. Y es cierto que se ha marchado, pero no me dijo a dónde se dirigía._

_-Podría creeros.-_ dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la valla del lado norte. –_si yo quisiera huir, marcharía al norte, puesto que nuestras tropas ya han ocupado el sur. ¿Qué opináis, lady Hinata? ¿Es razonable lo que digo?_

Hinata se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar despreocupación. A aquel hombre no le gustaría que lo engañaran, y eso era lo que ella trataba de hacer… Engañarlo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado su padre si hubiese estado en el lugar de Naruto Uzumaki? La respuesta era sencilla, su difunto padre, un hombre orgulloso e impaciente, le habría sacado la verdad a palos.

¿Y Naruto Uzumaki le pegaría para obtener la verdad? Ella lo miró pero, puesto que estaba a contraluz, no fue capaz de ver la expresión de su rostro. ¿Habría visto las huellas de los caballos?

Sin duda, estaba mirando en esa dirección…

Para distraerlo ella comenzó a hablar.

-_En realidad, sé pocas cosas acerca de esos asuntos, podéis pegarme, si queréis, pero no conseguiréis que sepa más de lo que sé ahora._

_-¿Pegaros?- _dijo sorprendido. –_yo no les pego a las mujeres._

Hinata suspiró, la mayoría de los hombres pegaba a las mujeres, su padre lo había hecho, él la quería, pero eso no le había impedido pegarle en numerosas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando, al principio, ella se negaba a entrar en el convento. Las palizas habían sido parte de su vida e, incluso en el convento, habían continuado. Para la madre Chiyo, el castigo físico era una manera de inculcar disciplina y humildad a las monjas que estaban a su cargo.

-_Yo no les pego a las mujeres.-_ repitió él.

Hinata se mordió el labio, el caballero parecía sincero.

_-¿Ni siquiera cuando os hacen enfadar?_

_-Ni siquiera._

Él poso la mirada sobre los labios de Hinata y ella, a pesar de su falta de experiencia, supo que estaba pensando en besarla. ¿Cómo una forma de castigo? ¿Y a ella le agradaría? Nunca había besado a un hombre y a, menudo, se había preguntado qué se sentiría.

Sorprendida por el contenido de sus pensamientos, Hinata dio un par de pasos atrás.

-_Tened cuidado, señor… Si lo que buscáis es gobernar las tierras de mi padre, puede que descubráis que los guantes de terciopelo no son suficientes.- _frunció el ceño. -_¿Qué le haríais a mi hermana, si regresara?_

Al rechazarlo su hermana gemela había ofendido al caballero y era posible que él quisiera vengarse. Por otro lado, era posible que él hubiera oído hablar de la belleza de Shion puesto que ella se había dedicado a cuidarla todo lo contrario de ella, y quizá por ello él todavía quisiera casarse con ella. Al percatarse de que la última opción no le resultaba buena, ella se quedó confusa, que extraño…

Sir Naruto era su enemigo, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de mujer desearía que su hermana se casara con un enemigo?

Sir Naruto la miraba detenidamente.

-_¿Qué le haría a vuestra hermana? Eso, lady Hinata, dependería._

_-¿De qué?_

Él tardo unos instantes en contestar. Del establo provenía el sonido de las armaduras y algunos retazos de la conversación que mantenían los hombres mientras preparaban a los caballos para pasar la noche. El viento penetraba a través de la ropa de Hinata, y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. Naruto miraba hacia la valla del lado norte y a Hinata le parecía que estaba sonriendo, pero no estaba segura.

_-De ciertas cosas.-_ murmuro él.

Y tras esas palabras, el caballero suno a quien la hermana de Hinata había rechazado, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al establo.

-_¡Genma!-_ llamó.

-_¿Sí?_

_-No os pongáis demasiado cómodo.- _dijo sir Naruto. –_tengo un encargó para vos._

Su voz se desvaneció a medida que él y su subordinado se alejaron.

-_Quiero que reunáis a un par de voluntarios…_

Deseando tener más tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo que había sucedido durante el día, Hinata se dirigió hacia la cocina tambaleándose. Al abrir la puerta de madera, un agradable calor le dio la bienvenida.

La hoguera de la cocina estaba encendida y el humo escapaba por la chimenea del techo, un caldero tiznado de negro colgaba de una viga en el centro del fuego. A un lado de la hoguera, había una olla hirviendo. En el espetón había varios pollos asándose. Hinata respiró hondo. Pollo asado al romero. Los pollos no eran para las novicias, pero eso no impedía que se le hiciera agua la boca, dos novicias estaban a cargo de la cena, Sasame, la única amiga de verdad que Hinata tenía en el convento, y Amaru. Con una mano, Ten-Ten estaba removiendo el contenido del caldero, y con la otra, lo sujetaba con la ayuda de un paño grueso. Igual que acostumbraba a hacer Hinata cuando trabajaba, llevaba las faldas del hábito arremangadas hasta las rodillas, para no quemárselas con las llamas, y las botas de cuero evitaban que las brasas le alcanzaran los pies. Se había quitado el velo y el griñón y una trenza larga colgaba sobre su espalda.

Amaru estaba amasando el pan sobre una mesa. Dejaría que las hogazas crudas subieran durante la noche y pos la mañana las untaría con un poco de leche y las recubriría con semillas de amapola.

Parte del entrenamiento de las novicias consistía en que aprendieran todos los quehaceres del convento. Hinata sabía cómo hacer el pan y cocinar los diferentes potajes que comían las monjas. El potaje era la comida habitual a menos que fuera un día especial. Aquella noche, el aroma que salía del caldero no era uno de los favoritos de Hinata, sin embargo, le resultó muy tranquilizador observar aquella rutina de sus compañeras en aquella inquietante tarde.

Allí, en la cocina, todo parecía normal. Tan normal que le costaba crees que una tropa del Mizukage hubiera invadido el convento.

-_¿Nabo y cebada?-_ preguntó Hinata arrugando la a nariz.

Sasame asintió.

-_Sí… para nosotras. La madre Chiyo y las hermanas de su rango cenarán pollo._

_-Tenemos huéspedes.-_ le dijo Hinata. –_querrán tomar algo más que sopa de cebada._

_-Lo sé, ya los he visto.-_ Sasame sonrió y le señaló la marca roja en su mejilla, con la forma de la mano de la madre Chiyo. –_la madre superiora se te ha adelantado, e insistió en que los soldados tomarían lo mismo que las novicias. Ah, excepto que ellos pueden tomar un poco de ese queso…_

_-¿De eso que encontramos en el fondo de la despensa?_

_-De eso._

_-Sasame, no podemos hacer eso. ¿No hay nada mejor?- _Hinata y Sasame habían encontrado un queso lleno de moho mientras limpiaban la despensa.

Sasame puso una mueca y se tocó la mejilla enrojecida con el paño de la cocina.

-_No merece la pena, Hinata. Vendrá a comprobarlo, y piensa cuántos Ave Marías te hará rezar y cuántos días de ayuno te hará pasar si…_

_-No, no lo hará. Me marcho._

Y cuando Sasame y Amaru se volvieron para mirarla, Hinata les contó todo lo que había sucedido con su hermana Shion, la llegada de sir Naruto, y cómo ella le había hecho una propuesta indecorosa.

_-Ya ves, Sasame.-_ se apresuró a terminar. –_debemos despedirnos está noche, puesto que marcharé con esos caballeros a primera hora de la mañana. Regreso a Konoha._

Mientras Sasame la miraba boquiabierta, Hinata se volvió hacia la puerta.

-_Vigila el potaje, Sasame. No lo has removido desde hace mucho._

Hinata decidió pasar unos minutos en la capilla para tratar de calmarse y de asimilar su nueva situación. No era fácil. Estaba a punto de abandonar el mundo femenino de la oración y la contemplación para adentrarse de nuevo en el mundo que había dejado atrás… El mundo de su padre. Se estremeció. El mundo de su padre era un mundo de soldados, donde se libraban batallas y se derramaba sangre.

Y por eso, ella debía regresar. Alguien tenía que cuidar de su hermanita y de las gentes de su padre. Le había resultado muy difícil abandonar la vida secular para entrar en el convento y, aunque no sentía pasión por la vida en St. Ouke, no esperaba que el regreso al mundo exterior le resultara algo sencillo.

Había un soldado que no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza. Recordó la propuesta que ella le había hecho y también cómo él la había ignorado. Sri Naruto descolocaba su pensamiento. Pero iba a tener que superar el temor que aquella situación le producía, si quería ser capaz de cuidar de Hanabi y de las personas de Konoha. Hinata continuaba pensando cuando Sasame la interrumpió para decirle que ya era hora de servir la cena a los inesperados huéspedes.

Los soldados se sentaron alrededor de una mesa improvisada, en la sala de huéspedes. Desde el momento en que Hinata entró por la puerta, se fijó que sir Naruto estaba sentado junto a sir Gaara, en un banco, al otro lado de la mesa. A propósito, ella se esforzó en mirar para otro lado. La luz de las velas de sebo que habían colocado en los apliques de la pared desvirtuaba el rostro de los comensales. Habían encendido la chimenea central y el humo escapaba por el agujero del techo, empapado por la lluvia de semanas atrás. Se necesitaría más de una noche con la chimenea encendida para que desapareciera la humedad.

Los hombres hablaban y reían. A Hinata, acostumbrada a las voces femeninas, le resultaba extraño el sonido de las voces masculinas. Le temblaban las manos y se sentía un pez fuera del agua. Moviéndose alrededor de la mesa, dejó dos jarras llenas de cerveza que solían servir con las comidas. Ella no era la persona más adecuada para darles la bienvenida pero la actitud de la madre Chiyo era vergonzosa. Las monjas tenían velas hechas con cera de abeja que ardían de manera más lenta y desprendían un aroma más agradable que las de sebo que chisporroteaban y producían humo maloliente y negro… ¿por qué no les habían llevado algunas? Para empeorar las cosas, la madre superiora había insistido en que encendieran la chimenea empleando madrea fresca. El resultado era inevitable, un fuego que chisporroteaba y más humo todavía.

Sir Gaara tosió y agitó la mano delante de su cara.

-_Aquí se está peor que en el infierno.-_ dijo él.

Hinata miró de reojo a sir Naruto, él estaba apoyado sobre un codo, observándola. Murmuro algo a su amigo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza y se acerco al caldero de potaje. Se concentro en servir el caldo en los cuencos de madera e intentó ignorarlo, sin éxito. Y pensar que le había propuesto matrimonió… ¿Qué opinión tendría de ella?

-_¿Dónde está Genma?-_ murmuró sir Gaara.

-_Ha ido a hacer un pequeño recado.-_ contestó sir Naruto.

Sir Gaara bajó el tono de su voz y a Hinata le pareció oír el nombre de su hermana. Trató de prestar atención, pero la respuesta de sir Naruto era inaudible, y mirándolo de reojo, a Hinata le pareció ver que se llevaba el dedo índice sobre los labios.

Sasame dejó el queso mohoso y varias hogazas de pan sobre la mesa. Sir Gaara bebió un sorbo de cerveza y puso una mueca.

-_Cerveza de Hasengakure.- _murmuró. –_Nunca sirven vino incluso aguamiel sería mejor que esto._

Aparte del comentario que había hecho sir Gaara acerca de que no sirvieran vino, Hinata no escucho ninguna otra queja. Pero cuando dejó un cuenco de caldo humeante delante de Naruto Uzumaki, oyó que le rugía el estómago. Consciente de que el potaje no llevaba carne, y de que le habían ordenado que sirviera raciones de novicia, una cantidad que no llenaría el estomago de un hombre alto y fuerte como sir Naruto, Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

-_La generosidad de la madre Chiyo no tiene límites.-_ dijo él mojando un pedazo de pan en el cuenco.

_-La madre Chiyo me ha pedido que os diga que nuestra orden ha empobrecido a causa de la guerra.- _dijo Hinata. –_Os pide disculpas por le sencillez de nuestra comida._

-_Me apostaría a que también ha dicho que puesto que somos hombres temerosos de Dios, no nos importaría el menú de Cuaresma en lugar de una comida de verdad._

El comentario se sir Naruto era tan próximo a la verdad que Hinata se tuvo que esforzar para no sonreír. De manera recatada, asintió:

_-Así es. La madre Chiyo también dijo que en vuestro caso, y el de sus hombres, éste menú sería el más adecuado, ya que todos los hombres que lucharon en Ganamakure deberían hacer penitencia por cada hombre que hayan matado._

Él la miró, masticando despacio. Sir Gaara se atragantó con la bebida, y uno de los soldados soltó una carcajada.

-_¿Sabíais que vuestra santidad el papa ha bendecido nuestra causa en lugar de la de vuestro lord Hokage, el quebrantador de juramentos?- _preguntó sir Naruto, arqueando una ceja.

_-No lo sabía._

_-No, imaginaba que vuestra superiora se guardaría ese dato tan interesante para sí.- _estiró la mano hacia la bandeja de queso y, tras mirar el contenido, la retiró sin tocarlo. –_decidme, lady Hinata, ¿todas las monjas comen esta…? ¿Este menú?_

_-Las novicias, sí… Excepto el queso._

_-¿Llamáis queso a esto?_

_-Sí, señor._

_-Lo guardáis para los invitados especiales, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, señor.-_ contestó Hinata, disimulando una sonrisa.

-_¿En vuestra orden, todas coméis así?_

Pensando en los pollos que habían asado para la madre Chiyo, Hinata tuvo cuidado para no mirar a Sasame, pero el color de sus mejillas la traicionó.

_-Sí.-_ murmuró él. –_es toda una orgullosa hasengakureña. Alguien que nos negaría todo lo que pudiera. Habría jurado que hace rato olía a pollo._

Hinata lo miró fijamente, pero él la miró con aparente indiferencia.

Murmurando a modo de contestación, Hinata retrocedió y regreso juntó al caldero de potaje. Le pidió a Sasame que sirviera el resto de los platos y así consiguió evitar tener que hablar con sir Naruto durante el resto de la cena. Tan pronto como pudo, Hinata se disculpó y dejó al nuevo señor de Konoha para ir a recostarse, le quedaban pocas horas para hacerse a la idea de que se había puesto a merced de un hombre que había invadido las tierras de su padre. Y confiaba en que fuera tiempo suficiente.

¿Qué había hecho?

**Cuidense todos¡ agradesco su apoyo ^^, hasta el siguiente capi.**


	5. V Viaje hacia Zurungakure

**Ohayo un saludo a todos aquellos lectores que han hecho de corazón traicionado su fic favorito :p, esta chica loca les da sus agradecimientos y espera que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Disculpen la demora, ya tenía el capi pero como no lo había revizado no podía subirlo disculpenme ^/^u, pero bueno como reconpensa para el siguiente espisodio será un capi dobke :p así que quiza me tarde más pero no demasiado. **

**Bueno pues Naruto es de Masahi Kishimoto, y la historia es de Carol Townend, de ahi enfuera algunas cosas cambiadas si son mias jajaja xD, okis sin más espero que disfriten el quinto capi de esta adaptación. Ahora si a ganarse los rr jiji.**

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó en cuanto el sol asomó por el este. El suelo de la casa de huéspedes estaba frío y la humedad había calado hasta sus huesos. Se desperezó y vio que su escudero Rock Lee ya estaba levantado, y que el olor a pan recién hecho llegaba a desde la cocina. Le rugía el estómago, el hambre había sido su compañera habitual desde Ganamakure, también porque él no había permitido que sus hombres saquearan el pueblo, la mayoría de los comandantes del agua consideraban que era su derecho, pero Naruto no le encontraba sentido a saquear un lugar que después pensaba gobernar.

Con un poco de suerte, cuando él y sus hombres se asentaran, no volverían a pasar hambre. Mientras se quitaba la capa, Naruto recordó los ojos verdes y la alegre sonrisa de Sakura, su difunta y amada esposa. Pensaba en ella todos los días después de su muerte, él había intentado esforzarse para no pensar en ella, pero casi nunca lo conseguía. Y los días que lo había hecho, la imagen de su esposa invadía su cabeza en otro momento del día, cuando no estaba preparado para ello. Así que Naruto había decidido permitirse pensar en ella por la mañana, cuando despertaba esperando encontrarla a su lado.

Algunas mañanas eran más llevaderas que otras. A pesar de que habían pasado dos años desde que había enterrado a Sakura en Iwagakure, había veces en que el dolor que sentía era tan intenso como si hubiera muerto el día anterior, y no podía creer que nunca volvería a ver aquellos maravillosos ojos.

-_**Sakura.- **_pensó con un suspiro, aliviado de ver que aquella mañana sería llevadera.

Al pensar en ella sentía tristeza, pero no el intenso dolor de las semanas posteriores a su muerte. Naruto se frotó los brazos energéticamente para activar la circulación de su cuerpo. Al oír que el estómago le rugía de nuevo, pensó en qué les daría de desayunar la madre Chiyo.

Tiritando, se lavó con el agua helada que Rock Lee había llevado en un aguamanil. Más tarde, después de haber desayunado un poco de pan con miel, salió de la casa con Gaara para prepararse para el viaje. Todavía le rugía el estómago, el pan estaba muy bueno, y recién salido del horno, pero no había sido suficiente.

Mientras los dos caballeros caminaban hacia el establo, echando vapor por la boca al respirar, Naruto miró hacia el cielo y vio una nube amenazante, que por suerte, no había empezado a descargar. La lluvia estropeaba las armaduras, y la suya necesitaba una buena capa de aceite. No era culpa de Rock Lee, la huida de Shion Hyuga había impedido que pudieran perder tiempo en ese tipo de detalles.

-_**¿Y dónde estará Hinata Hyuga?-**_ se preguntó.

Ya debería de haber aparecido, no debía de quedar mucho tiempo para la llamada a la primera oración de la mañana. Recordó su rostro y sus ojos perlados, sus labios rosados, preparados para recibir un beso… ¿dónde habría dormido? ¿En un dormitorio lleno de novicias? ¿Y habría pasado tanto frío como él? ¿Habría roto el ayuno con pan recién hecho?

-_No podemos permitirnos correr ningún riesgo al atravesar Marinakure.-_ dijo Naruto, después de que Rock Lee lo hubiera vestido con el traje de armas. Los yelmos estaban colgados en un poste de madera y los escudos apilados contra un tabique. –_No quiero que me claven un cuchillo en las costillas._

Se apoyó en un tabique y observó cómo el escudero de Gaara, Baki, ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse la cota de malla.

-_Yo tampoco.-_ murmuró Gaara, mientras sacaba la cabeza por el cuello de la cota de malla, Rock Lee sacó a los caballos del establo.

-_¿Rock Lee?- _Naruto se asomó por la puerta. –_Requisad una silla de las de la superiora para la parte trasera del caballo._

_-Sí, señor._

_-Y no aceptéis un no como respuesta._

_-No, señor._

_-Cuando la encontréis, ponédsela a Kyubi. Ah, y ¿Rock Lee…?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Encargadle a Kakashi que nos vigile las espaldas durante el trayecto, ¿queréis? Vos podéis ir adelante. Si alguien nos ataca, es posible que lo haga en Marinakure._

Se metió de nuevo en el establo. Lady Hinata Hyuga, se alegraba de que ella los acompañara, su presencia sería inestimable… Y no sólo porque fuera a ayudarlos con el idioma. ¿Dónde estaba la chica? Impaciente consigo mismo por permitir que Hinata Hyuga lo distrajera de lo que estaba haciendo, movió los hombros para acomodar la cota de malla sobre su cuerpo. Confiaba en que ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión acerca de marcharse con ellos… Quería irse con ellos como intérprete, nada más. Y les sería de gran utilidad.

Gaara agarró el cinturón donde colgaba la espada.

-_Estoy de acuerdo que debemos permanecer alerta, Naruto, pero no creo que Marinakure sea el lugar donde puedan tendernos una emboscada, los hombres del Mizukage ya han guarnecido el lugar, y las calles don demasiado estrechas… Cualquier pelea significaría la muerte de niños y mujeres, por no mencionar los daños a la propiedad, no creo que los hasengakureños se arriesguen a eso…_

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-_Te olvidas, Gaara, de que Marinakure es el corazón de Zurungakure. Madara y sus parientes lo han usado como capital durante décadas: hay una gran catedral, palacios reales… La ciudad se mantendrá fiel a ellos. Tendremos que estar alerta cuando pasemos por allí._

Gaara resopló y envainó la espada.

-_Eres tú quien está al mando._

Naruto sonrío y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-_Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, sin él… Basta decir que no lo olvidaré._

_-Cielos, amigo, tú eres el héroe que volvió a formar la caballería suna. Lo único que yo hice fue informar al Mizukage de tus acciones.- _se encogió de hombros. –_Además, ya tengo numerosas tierras en Sunagakure, estoy dispuesto a apoyarte más que nadie._

_-Muchas gracias, y eso ni hablar tienes tantas tierras que incluso puede que te conviertan en Kazekage._

_-_Puede ser.

Naruto sonrió y luego miró hacia el jardín.

-_¿Alguna noticia de MI lady Hinata?_

_-¿Tú lady Hinata?- _Gaara sonrió. -_¿La tomarás como esposa en lugar de su hermana?_

_-Si no consigo encontrar a su hermana, puede que sí._

_-¿Supongo que una muchacha Hyuga será igual que otra?_

_-Ésta puede que sea mejor, puesto que se ha ofrecido a mí._

_-Naruto, no tienes que casarte con ninguna de ellas si no te complacen. El Mizukage te entregó Konoha y las tierras de forma incondicional. Lo único que tuviste que hacer fue jurarle fidelidad. Ahora son de tu propiedad.- _ladeó la cabeza y miró a Naruto fijamente. –_De hecho, quizá sea mejor que busques un poco más, puesto que la novicia no tiene dote, casándote con ella no llenarás tu cofre._

Naruto asintió.

-_Eso es cierto. Pero casarme con una de las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga ayudaría a mi causa en Konoha._

_-Entonces, acepta a la novicia, Naruto, puesto que se ha ofrecido. Comprendo que es atractiva…_

_-__**Maldita sea**__**, es más que atractiva.- **_pensó Naruto mientras se dirigía a buscarla. Deseaba que no fuera atractiva… él debía mantener entero su corazón. Ya se lo había entregado antes a su querida Sakura y el dolor se lo había destrozado, de forma inesperada. Nunca más pondría su felicidad en manos de una mujer.

Y hablando de mujeres… ¿Dónde se había metido aquella novicia? Si querían llegar a Marinakure al mediodía, tal y como había planeado, debían marcharse en ese mismo momento.

Tenía noticias urgentes para el Mizukage, y no creía que a la novicia Hinata le gustara la idea de galopar durante todo el camino.

El jardín de hierbas aromáticas estaba detrás de la capilla, y allí fue donde Naruto la encontró. Se detuvo bajo el arco de la entrada y la observó mientras caminaba entre los surcos. Lady Hinata Hyuga, una mujer noble Hasengakureña. Sus huellas quedaban marcadas en el suelo escarchado.

Era una mujer pequeña, el día anterior, él se había fijado en que penas le llegaba a la altura del hombro, pero ese día le parecía aún más pequeña, iba vestida con el hábito y el velo de novicia, y cubierta con su fina capa. Quizá era todo lo que tenía… pero no era mucho, teniendo en cuenta que era la hija de Hiashi, un aristócrata. Naruto se preguntaba qué pensaría ella si se enterara de que él no tenía ni una gota de sangre noble en las venas. ¿Saldría huyendo igual que lo había hecho su hermana? Sin duda, de haber sabido que era de origen humilde, ella no le habría hecho aquella impetuosa propuesta. Pero… Naruto negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en ello.

Puesto que estaban a final de año, no había nada cultivado en el jardín. Los restos de algunas plantas asomaban de la tierra, marchitos. En el centro, había un manzano retorcido y sin hojas. Y un pequeño fardo cerca de él.

Lady Hinata se agacho a recoger unos escaramujos de una zarza y los guardó en el dobles de la manga de su hábito. Continuó caminando y enderezó una rama.

Al ver cómo trataba las plantas adormecidas por el frío, Naruto percibió amor por el jardín en cada uno de sus movimientos. A la hora de acariciar una planta de romero, un árbol de laurel…

De pronto, una idea invadió su cabeza. ¿El deseo de llevarse a aquella mujer como intérprete era puro egoísmo? ¿Se estaría interponiendo en el camino de una verdadera vocación? Al verla en aquel jardín le entraron las dudas pero, el día anterior, no le había dado esa impresión.

No, no hacía nada malo al llevársela. Hinata Hyuga no sentía devoción por la madre Chiyo, y tampoco mostraba una gran vocación. Quizá, adorara aquel jardín, pero no adoraba él convento. Ella le había pedido que la llevara con él, y eso también guardaba algún misterio. Él no debía bajar la guardia, no debía permitir que su atractivo le hiciera olvidar que ella debía tener algún motivo para haberle sugerido la posibilidad de casarse con él. Y, en ningún momento debía de olvidar el sufrimiento que el amor podía provocar… el vacío que había sentido después de la muerte de Sakura. No volvería a enamorarse de una mujer, ni siquiera de una belleza como lady Hinata. Se casaría con Hinata Hyuga si ella aceptaba, pero lo consideraría un menor asunto de negocios. Y no involucraría a su corazón.

Un petirrojo se posó sobre una rama del manzano. Naruto se aclaro la garganta y la llamó.

-_¿Lady Hinata?_

El petirrojo emprendió vuelo, ella se volvió y, al verlo, dio un paso atrás. La cota de malla la había asustado. Había hecho bien en quitársela el día anterior.

Su rostro estaba pálido.

-_¿Estáis listo para marchar, sir Naruto?_

_-Sí._

_-Yo también estoy preparada. Ayer me despedí del resto.-_ caminó hacia él y se detuvo junto al manzano para recoger el fardo.

Él se acerco para llevárselo, y se fijo en que ella evitaba el contacto con sus dedos.

-_¿Esto es todo?_

Ella asintió, mirándolo con cautela. ¿Le tenía miedo? O peor aún, ¿lo odiaba? Naruto quería que ella le tuviera estima, pero era consciente de que el hecho de que hubiera aparecido en su vida como conquistador, añadía dificultades. No, era tan ingenuo como para pensar que Hinata Hyuga le había propuesto matrimonio porque le gustaba su aspecto. Sin duda, debía tener otro motivo más importante. ¿Volver a Konoha? ¿Cuidar el pueblo de su padre? ¿Escapar del convento?

Se fijo en sus labios y se preguntó cómo se podía ocultar tanta belleza tras los muros de un convento. Aquellos labios estaban hechos para besarlos, y él quería ser quien los besará…

De pronto, miró a otro lado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Durante un instante echaba de menos a Sakura, y al otro… Quizá no debería de haberse mantenido fiel al recuerdo de Sakura. Gaara le había advertido que el celibato volvía locos a los hombres. Quizá Gaara tuviera razón.

Aquella chica era una novicia, por el amor de dios, una inocente. Tenía que controlarse, quizá se sentía atraído por ella, y Hinata le había pedido que se casara con ella, pero no lo haría hasta que no descubriera sus verdaderos motivos.

-_No pesáis lo suficiente como para montar uno de nuestros caballos.- _dijo él con frialdad. _-¿Os importaría montar en la parte trasera, con uno de nosotros? Las sillas están diseñadas para la batalla, pero si encontramos una silla para colocar detrás, estoy seguro de que podremos acoplarlas._

-_Oh, no.-_ dijo Hinata, con las mejillas sonrojadas. –_eso… no puedo…_

Antes de entrar en el convento, Hinata había aprendido a montar en la parte trasera de los caballos, como todas las mujeres. Pero hacía siete años que no montaba uno y temía no recordar cómo se hacía.

-_¿No le gustan los caballos?_

_-No es eso… sí me gustan, pero estoy desentrenada, y vuestros caballos son tan grandes, ¿Podría llevarme el poni de la madre Chiyo?_

_-Se lo he pedido, pero ella se ha negado a dejárnoslo.- _se le iluminaron los ojos azules. –_sin duda, cree que lo haríamos pedazos para dárselo a los perros._

_-Pero, señor…_

Él se volvió y salió del jardín de hierbas.

-_Encontraremos una solución._

Con el ceño fruncido, Hinata lo siguió, mirándole la espalda. ¿Montar a caballo detrás de uno de sus hombres? No, no, no. Una cosa era que de pequeña hubiera cabalgado detrás de su primo Neji, pero montar detrás de uno de los hombres de sir Naruto… Y, desde luego, no montaría detrás de él, el caballero suno que había ido para apoderarse de las tierras de su padre.

El jardín estaba lleno de soldados montados a caballo. Con los yelmos en la cabeza, Hinata no era capaz de reconocer a ninguno de los hombres que había visto la noche anterior. Todos tenían un aspecto aterrador, y sus armas de metal brillaban con la luz de la mañana, parecían preparados para cualquier cosa.

Hinata sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, ¿De veras iba a marcharse con aquellos extranjeros? Debía de estar loca. Durante un momento, la voz de la personita cobarde que tenía en su interior le indicó que se quedará en el convento. ¿Y si los hombres de su pueblo los atacaban por el camino? Ella sería la única que no llevaría cota de malla, y una flecha hasengakureña bastaría para terminar con su vida, sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-_¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-_ se oyó la voz de Sasame y, al instante, su amiga estaba a su lado, abrazándola. -_¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?- _preguntó Sasame, mirando a Naruto y a sus hombres.

Naruto Uzumaki volvió la cabeza. Todavía no se había subido a su caballo y tenía levantada la cofia de malla, pero Hinata sabía que podría oírlas. Pensó en su hermana recién nacida, en la huérfana que no tenía familia que cuidara de ella, y asintió.

-_¿No te dan miedo?-_ susurró Sasame, y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

Hinata enderezó la espalda, ignoró la pregunta y miró el paquete.

-_¿Qué es esto?_

_-Hierbas curativas, las saqué de la enfermería… Marrubio, amapola, y ese tipo de cosas… Tú las cultivaste, y las secaste… Pensé que deberías tenerlas, sabía que nunca las tomarías, pero no sabes qué te encontrarás en casa de tu madre._

_-Sasame, no deberías haberlo hecho. ¿Y si te descubre la madre superiora? Te pegará por haber robado._

_-¿Quién se lo va a decir? Yo no, y puesto que tú no estarás aquí…_

Hinata negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-_Muchas gracias, puede que las necesite._

Naruto Uzumaki le entregó las riendas de su caballo a uno de sus hombres y se acercó a ellas.

Su cabello rubio estaba oculto tras la cota de malla, pero la mirada de sus ojos azules era igual de inquietante que siempre. Hinata sintió un nudo en el estómago y supo que no lo odiaba. De todos los hombres que podía haber enviado a Konoha lord Mizukage, aquél era el más inofensivo.

-_Mis hombres están a vuestra disposición, lady Hinata. ¿Con cuál queréis montar?_

-_¿Con cuál?-_ Hinata se mordió el labio al ver que todos la miraban. ¿Qué le parecía más incomodo? ¿La idea de montar junto a sir Naruto, o la idea de montar junto a uno de sus hombres? –_Señor, yo…_

Sasame, que sabía hablar chino, había escuchado la conversación. Dio un paso adelante con decisión y dijo:

-_Lady Hinata no debería montar con un soldado común, señor._

Temiendo por su amiga, Hinata agarró la manga de Sasame.

_-¡Sasame, no!_

Sir Naruto miró pensativo a Sasame y dijo:

-_Tenéis razón… Aunque mis hombres no os agradecerán que los hayáis llamado soldados comunes…- _suspiró. –_Y yo que pensaba que, al menos ante los ojos de Dios, todos los hombres eran iguales._

_-Lo son, señor.- _dijo Sasame, y dio un paso atrás. –_Sin duda, lo son._

_-Ah, bueno, eso está bien. Porque yo soy un hombre común, y lady Hinata montará conmigo._

Al ver cierto brillo en su mirada, Hinata frunció el ceño. Naruto se rió, y ella supo que se estaba riendo de ellas…

-_Despedíos.-_ dijo él, y se echó a un lado para que Sasame y Hinata pudieran abrazarse.

Entonces, agarrándola por la muñeca como había hecho la noche anterior, la guió hasta donde uno de sus hombres sujetaba a su caballo. Hinata se mordió el labio, nunca había montado en un caballo tan grande.

-_No tengáis miedo._

_-Yo no…_

_-Venid.-_ la llevó hasta la cabeza del animal. –_se llama Kyubi, dejad que os vea, que os huela, no os hará daño si sabe que estáis conmigo, podéis tocarlo, que yo sepa, nunca ha mordido a una mujer._

Hinata miró a Naruto Uzumaki sorprendida, pero no pudo averiguar si estaba bromeando o no.

-_¿Muerde a los hombres, señor?-_ suponía que durante la batalla aquel animal haría todo lo que su dueño pidiera.

-_Adelante… acariciadlo._

Con cuidado, Hinata estiró la mano y acarició el cuello del animal, murmurando como si fuera uno de los ponis de su padre. Al entrar en el convento, había tenido que dejar a Cloud al cuidado de su padre, ya que las novicias no tenían permiso para tener animales. ¿Y qué le habría sucedido a su poni? Al acariciar a aquel caballo descubrió que era igual de suave que Cloud.

-_Parece terciopelo.-_ murmuró.

-_Eso es… demostradle que no tenéis miedo.- _dijo Naruto, sin soltarle la muñeca.

-_No tengo miedo.-_ dijo Hinata, retirando la mano para soltarse.

Naruto la soltó y se volvió para hacer algo detrás de la silla de montar. Ella se fijó en que no llevaba la silla de un caballero y que había conseguido encontrar una en la que pudiera acoplar otra montura para llevar alguien detrás.

-_Tenías pensado llevarme con vos…_

Ignorando su comentario, él le entregó una prenda azul.

-_Tomad, será mejor que os pongáis esto._

Su capa, la capa más delicada que Hinata había tenido en sus manos. Con cuidado de no asustar al caballo, Hinata la desdobló. Era tan pesada, tan cálida, tan sensual… Deseó acercársela al rostro y…

Durante un instante, se quedó sin habla. Lo miró, confundida por las contradicciones que él representaba. Un caballero extranjero que había ido para apoderarse de las tierras de su padre y que, sin embargo, se preocupaba por su bienestar. El se encogió de hombros y se volvió para sacar algo más.

-_Mi madre habría hecho pañuelos con esa ropa que lleváis.- _dijo él. –_Será mejor que os pongáis también esto, os quedarán grandes, pero será, mejor que nada._

Le entregó unos guantes de la mejor calidad, perfectamente cosidos y forrados con piel de borrego.

-_Pero, señor… ¿Y vos?_

_-Mi ropa está acolchada, lady Hinata, vos lo necesitáis más._

Hinata se cubrió con la capa, y disfruto del delicioso calor sobre sus hombros. De la capa desprendía un aroma sándalo, mezclado con el olor particular del hombre a quien pertenecía. Hinata inhaló despacio y, al sentir que se sonrojaba, agachó la cabeza y empezó a ponerse los guantes para evitar que él la mirara.

Naruto se puso el yelmo y montó el caballo.

-_Rock Lee, ¿queréis ayudar a lady Hinata?- _con las riendas en una mano, tendió la otra hacia ella.

Rock Lee se agachó y entrelazó las manos. Hinata se apoyó en ellas, agarró la mano de sir Naruto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el animal. Era demasiado alto. Y las faldas se le habían subido hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto los horribles calcetines grises que llevaba. Preguntándose si alguien podía morir de vergüenza, Hinata se agarró a las alforjas con una mano y, con la otra, trató de bajarse la falda.

Él golpeó al caballo con los talones e hizo que diera la vuelta hacia la valla. Hinata protestó por la brusquedad.

_-No moriréis por agarraros de mí, pero quizá moriréis si no lo hacéis. Tenéis que tener un buen agarre._

Tenía razón, pero Hinata nunca había estado sentada tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera un familiar. Agradeciendo a Dios que él llevara la cota de malla y que, por tanto, no pudiera sentir la presión de su cuerpo, se rindió ante lo inevitable y se agarró con firmeza a su cinturón.

-_Eso es, lady Hinata.- _dijo él, y gesticuló para que la tropa saliera del convento, justo en el momento en que la campana de la capilla llamaba a la primera oración del día.

Hinata volvió la cabeza para mirar entre los hombres de la tropa y vio que Sasame se despedía de ella junto a la valla. Hinata no se atrevió a soltarse para despedirse de su amiga, pero le sonrió.

-_Ve con Dios, Sasame._

La campana del convento dejó de sonar. Sasame volvió la cabeza y habló un instante con alguien que estaba detrás de ella, después tiró de las puertas de la verja y las cerró. Hinata permaneció mirando las puertas cerradas hasta que, al adentrarse en el bosque, las perdió de vista.

El trayecto entre St. Ouke y Marinakure podían haberlo recorrido en dos horas, pero Naruto, consciente de que la chica que llevaba detrás estaba muy tensa, no quiso forzar la situación. Era cierto que quería informar al Mizukage Shodaime de la situación lo antes posible, pero no le resultaría fácil ponerlo en palabras, y no le vendría mal tener un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y justificar la decisión que había tomado. Los caballos avanzaban entre el bosque, en los laterales; había varios arbustos frondosos llenos de frutos que podrían servir de escondite a los rebeldes hasengakureños, Naruto miró a Kakashi y supo que estaba atentó a los posibles peligros ya que había designado a dos hombres para que vigilaran. Uno, el lado derecho, y el otro, el lado izquierdo.

Continuaron avanzando, consciente de que antes de llegar a la ciudad tendrían que atravesar una zona árida, Naruto se encontró pensando en Hinata Hyuga, en lugar de en la posibilidad de que los atacaran los rebeldes hasengakureños, o en las cartas que debía enviar desde Marinakure, ¿Qué pensaría ella?

No podía imaginar cómo habría sido su vida en el convento, pero sabía que habría vivido con todo tipo de restricciones, desde luego, no parecía que la madre superiora les hubiera permitido montar el poni que tenían en el establo, a juzgar por cómo botaba sobre el animal como si fuera un saco de trigo.

Entonces, Naruto se percató de su error… no era la falta de experiencia lo que hacía que ella no acompañara el movimiento del animal, sino que estaba evitando el contacto corporal con él, Naruto no estaba seguro de si era porque no estaba acostumbrada a los hombres o porque no se fiaba de él, sin duda debía considerarlo su enemigo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, una chica hasengakureña que se había puesto voluntariamente en manos de sus conquistadores, cuando su hermana había huido. Hinata Hyuga quizá no tuviera demasiada experiencia acerca de la vida pero, desde luego, no le faltaba coraje.

Lo que Naruto todavía no comprendía era por qué ella se había ofrecido a acompañarlos, y por qué había pedido ocupar el puesto de su hermana. Sólo se le ocurría que ella quisiera distraerlo para que no siguiera a lady Shion, él sonrió al pensar en su inocencia, sin duda, lo había distraído, pero no de la manera que ella creía. Y tampoco imaginaba que él había enviado a Genma en busca de Shion Hyuga. Las huellas que se alejaban de St. Ouke desde la verja del lado norte no podían ignorarse.

Demasiado consciente de las pequeñas manos que se agarraban de su cinturón, Naruto cabalgó en silencio tratando de que Kyubi avanzara a un ritmo constante y deseando que la chica que llevaba detrás se relajara.

-_**No debería importarme.- **_se dijo Naruto. Pero sí que le importaba, quería que Hinata se sintiera cómoda en su compañía, aunque tal y como había señalado Gaara, aquello era casi imposible. No sólo era el invasor de las tierras de su padre, sino que la diferencia de clases se interponía entre ellos. Sasame lo había notado enseguida.

Hinata Hyuga, lady Hinata Hyuga, era una mujer de alta alcurnia, mientras que él…

Impaciente consigo mismo, Naruto trató de no pensar en ello, aunque no debía importarle. Y menos puesto que él había prometido no implicarse emocionalmente con nadie. Naruto y sus hombres continuaron avanzando, y él seguía sin pensar en cómo formularía los reportes que tenía que trasmitirle al Mizukage. El viento era frío y a Naruto se le enrojecieron las manos. La respiración de sus hombres y de los caballos se convertía en vapor. El bosque se convirtió en una extensa llanura y el camino en un lodazal en el que se pegaban los cascos de los caballos. Naruto agarró las riendas con fuerza. Al subir una pendiente traicionera, Kyubi se tropezó.

Naruto casi tiró el escudo cuando lanzó un brazo hacia atrás para sujetar a Hinata. Al mismo tiempo, ella le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. Kyubi recuperó el paso. A través de la cota de malla, Naruto sintió el cuerpo de Hinata presionando contra su espalda, por fin.

Kyubi derrapó de nuevo en la bajada. Cuando llegaron abajo, Hinata se movió en la silla, detrás de Naruto, acercándose a él un poco más y sin soltarle la cintura.

-_**Si.-**_ pensó Naruto.-_**Si.**_

Y así continuaron durante el resto del trayecto hasta la capital de Zurungakure, y Naruto se percató de que formular los reportes que tenía que trasmitir al Mizukage le estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

**Gracias por leer :D, por favor dejen sus comentarios, ahora si jeje bye.**


	6. VI Discusiones en la catedral

**Hola porfavor disculpen la tardanza u.u, es que Sali de vaksiones y no tngo inter en donde stoy, así que hasta ahorita pude encontrar un ciber jejeje ok aquí les dejo el capi 6 de esta adaptación.**

**Ya saben Naruto es de Kishi y la historia de Carol T. **

De vez en cuando, Hinata apoyaba la cabeza sobre la espalda de Naruto Uzumaki, descansando la mejilla sobre la capucha forrada de piel de su capa. Naruto era diestro, así que el escudo lo llevaba colgado en el lado izquierdo. Cuando Kyubi trotaba, el escudo golpeaba contra el muslo de Hinata y ella estaba segura de que terminaría saliéndole un gran moretón. Pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía que morderse los labios para no gemir.

Además, se sentía cansada debido a las noches de vigilia que la madre Chiyo le había obligado a hacer durante la semana anterior a la que Shion apareció en el convento. Por eso y por el ayuno permanente, tal vez ayunar fuera bueno para el alma pero, sin duda no debilitaba el cuerpo. Cambiándose de postura, Hinata contuvo otro gemido, después de tanto tiempo con el rostro apoyado sobre la espalda de Naruto, debía de tener la marca de su cota de malla, pero no le importaba. Al llegar a una roca recubierta de musgo que indicaba que habían llegado a las afueras de Marinakure, se unieron a un grupo de caballeros y peregrinos que se dirigían al centro de la ciudad. Ella se sorprendió al ver cuántos hombres había.

La mayoría de ellos parecían sucios y desaliñados, rudos y un poco aterradores. Sin duda, el tiempo que había pasado en el convento había contribuido a que los viera así, pero también parecían hombres vigorosos, aunque no tanto como el hombre que tenía delante. Sin embargo, su aspecto era más inquietante . ¿Más inquietante que el caballero del Mizukage Shodaime? Hinata caviló un instante, aquellos hombres eran hasengakureños, como ella. Pero no había ni uno solo con el que ella se atreviera a huir una noche oscura, y sin embargo, no creía que el caballero pudiera hacerle daño. ¿Confiaba en él? No era posible, Naruto Uzumaki era su enemigo .

Tratando de mantener el sentido común, Hinata miró a su alrededor, sólo había entrado una vez en la capital de Zurungakure, el día que su padre la había llevado al convento. Y ese día, había estado enfadada que apenas se había fijado en nada.

Marinakure estaba rodeada por una muralla de la época pasada y, los diferentes Hokages hasengakureños, desde Kentaro hasta Madara, la habían mantenido en buen estado. Preguntándose si los del agua habrían destrozado la muralla al tomar la ciudad, Hinata estiró el cuello pero vio que la mayor parte de ella parecía intacta. La muralla era de piedra gris y seguía el curso del río Itchen. El río era ancho y llevaba mucha agua, los del agua habrían tenido que cruzarlo para entrar en la ciudad.

Llegaron a Eastgate y al puente. La carretera se llenó de tráfico. Cientos de hasengakureños con barba y pelo largo y extranjeros bien afeitados. También había mujeres hasengakureñas con niños a la espalda, un fraile en una mula, dos perros peleando… Era un gran contraste con la paz y la tranquilidad del convento. Si alguien se separaba de los compañeros, podría perderse fácilmente. Inconscientemente, se agarró con fuerza del cinturón de Naruto Uzumaki.

El se volvió hacia ella y apoyó la mano en su rodilla.

-_Ya casi hemos llegado al cuartel.-_ dijo él. -_¿Podéis aguantar un poco más?_

Hinata se fijó en sus dedos fuertes y largos, enrojecidos por el frío porque ella llevaba puestos sus guantes. Tenía rasguños en los nudillos y las uñas mordidas.

-_Estoy bien gracias.- _dijo ella aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El caballero del Mizukage Shodaime asintió, retiró la mano de su rodilla y miró hacia delante. Hinata pestañeo al ver una fila de casas quemadas al borde del camino.

¿Eran las secuencias de la guerra? Algunas de las casas no tenían tejados, de otras, sólo quedaba la estructura. El olor a humo era muy fuerte. Hinata notó un nudo en la garganta.

Moviéndose entre los escombros, personas harapientas rebuscaban entre los restos. Daba igual si eran los propietarios o saqueadores, lo que estaba claro era que, a las afueras de Marinakure, la gente había sido condenada a vivir en la miseria. Hinata sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

-_**Dios mío, espero que Konoha no haya sufrido de esta manera.-**_ pensó la pelinegra con la mirada gacha.

Una tropa de soldados del agua montados a caballo salió por la puerta de Eastgate y cruzó el puente. Cuando llegaron a la altura de sir Naruto, el caballero que iba al mando saludó:

-_¡Uzumaki!_

_-¡Hola, Killer Bee!- _sonrió Naruto. –_Lady Hinata, aguantad unos minutos más._

Ella evito su mirada, Naruto Uzumaki quizá supiera mucho acerca de los pactos entre caballeros, y de quebrantar juramentos, pero ¿qué sabía acerca de eso la gente corriente? No, aquel caballero y sus hombres habían causado mucho sufrimiento. El préstamo de una capa y un par de guantes, y unas palabras amables, no reparaban el daño que los guerreros del Mizukage habían infligido a su tierra natal…

Era evidente que las fuerzas del Mizukage habían hecho todo lo posible para aplastar la resistencia. Puesto que Marinakure era el lugar tradicional de los feudales de Zurungakure, ella suponía que era lógico que los del agua buscaran rebeldes en el interior.

Pasaron junto a un hombre hasengakureño que caminaba con muletas. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un trozo de cuerda y sólo tenía un pie. Otro hombre cojo, una pierna vendada…

Había mucha gente enferma y herida. Mucho sufrimiento. Él tenía parte de la culpa, Hinata cerró sus ojos para no ver a un niño de unos diez años que había perdido un brazo, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Soltando el cinturón de Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata trató de retirarse hacia atrás, para alejarse de él.

Nami no seito la catedral hasengakureña, era un lugar conocido desde hacía tiempo por su capacidad para sanar. Aquella pobre gente se dirigía hacia allí, a la tumba de San Sarutobi. Esperaban un milagro, y Hinata rezó para que lo encontraran.

En la puerta, un hombre ciego tendía la mano pidiendo limosna, Naruto Uzumaki metió la mano en un pequeño morral y le entregó una moneda de plata. Hinata frunció el ceño, aquel hombre era un cúmulo de contradicciones, podía ser un caballero fiel de Shodaime del agua, un hombre capaz de matar a los habitantes de un pueblo, o un hombre que les daba limosna a los mendigos hasengakureños.

Una mujer que llevaba una gallina bajo el brazo miró a la tropa y escupió en su dirección. Temiendo por la mujer, Hinata se puso tensa. Su padre se habría bajado del caballo y la habría amenazado con la fusta por insolente. Sir Naruto, simplemente agarró las riendas con más fuerza y continuó avanzando.

Una vez dentro de la muralla, Hinata se fijó en que la ciudad no había sufrido muchos daños. Al pasar por una hilera de casas de madera intactas, entraron en la plaza del mercado.

Los hasengakureños vendían arroz, huevos, pan y bizcochos recién hechos, junto a reliquias religiosas. Se oían voces en varios idiomas: chino, japonés, ingles… tantos que Hinata no podía acostumbrarse a todos ellos. Era muy diferente a la tranquilidad de St. Ouke, y entonces justo cuando, pensaba que ya no podía soportar más, reconoció una voz de hombre de algarabía.

-_Reuníos conmigo en la catedral, dentro de una hora._

Agarrándose con fuerza al cinturón de sir Naruto, Hinata recorrió la plaza con la mirada. No… no, no podía ser, pero aquella voz…

-_Reuníos conmigo en la catedral dentro de una hora._

Sí, eso era lo que había dicho. ¡Hidan! ¡Uno de los hombres de su padre! ¿Seguro que era él? ¿Y con quien estaba hablando?

Hinata miró de nuevo entre la multitud pero no lo encontró. Hidan había sido uno de los mejores hombres de su padre y el mejor amigo de su primo Neji…

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿Se habría imaginado que había oído la voz de Hidan entre la multitud? Un pequeño gemido se escapo de su boca y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Naruto Uzumaki, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Estaba agotada y le costaba creer que todos los hombres de su padre hubieran muerto, ella deseaba que estuvieran vivos, y por eso se imaginaba la voz de Hidan.

El caballero suno se volvió y le tocó la rodilla.

-_¿Lady Hinata? ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-__**Santo cielo, a este hombre no se le escapa nada.-**_ pensó Hinata. –_No es nada… Me he mareado un poco, eso es todo._

El la sujetó y la atrajo hacia sí.

-_Sujetaos bien._

Hinata obedeció y murmuró algo para sí. Después, miró hacia los puestos del mercado, cualquier cosa antes de mirar los ojos azules del caballero del Mizukage Shodaime.

_**-Reuníos conmigo en la catedral, dentro de una hora.**_

Hidan, si de verdad era él, debía referirse a Nami no seito, la antigua catedral, y no a New Minster, que estaba al lado.

-_**Dentro de una hora… Dentro de una hora…**_

De algún modo ella tenía que encontrar la manera de separarse de Naruto Uzumaki y dirigirse a la catedral. Quizá Hidan estuviera muerto, pero si ella no iba a Nami no seito para asegurarse de que había imaginado su voz, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-_**Tengo que ir a la catedral.-**_ se dijo mientras atravesaban el bullicioso mercado.

Aturdida, deseó sentir la paz y tranquilidad del jardín de hierbas aromáticas del convento. Frunció los labios, durante años había deseado formar parte del bullicio de la ciudad, pero cuando estaba allí, no podía pensar y se sentía mareada.

-_**Piensa, piensa. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a la catedral sin que te vean?-**_ pensaba Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki guió a su caballo por un callejón y se adentraron en la Catedral Close. De pronto, como si hubieran cerrado una cortina tras ellos, el ruido y el bullicio terminó. Detuvieron los caballos a las puertas del palacio de los Hokages, el edificio de piedra que en su día albergó a la familia real hasengakureña. La puerta de entrada era de madera de roble tallada. En la pared, había unas escaleras y Hinata suponía que llevarían hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones privadas del señor feudal de su padre, el difunto Uchiha Madara.

Ese día, en el palacio había una gran algarabía debido a la presencia de lo que parecían todas las fuerzas invasoras del Mizukage Shodaime. A pesar de la capa que llevaba puesta, Hinata sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

¿No había nada sagrado?

Dos guardas del agua vigilaban la entrada central. Otra pareja estaba en el rellano de la escalera exterior. Y frente al palacio, sobre las piedras, otros hombres del Mizukage seleccionaban un montón de armas, espadas, lanzas, arcos… ¿el botín de guerra? Unos martillazos en la distancia le indicaron que un herrero estaba trabajando.

Naruto Uzumaki desmontó del caballo, se desperezó y le ofreció la mano.

-_¿No es lo que esperabais?_

Hinata tragó saliva y dijo:

-_Sí… No…-_ lo intentó de nuevo. –_Es solo que éste… Éste es nuestro palacio real._

_-Lo era, el mes pasado.-_ dijo él, mientras la ayudaba a bajar. –_Ahora es nuestro cuartel general._

_-Ya veo.-_ al sentir sus manos sobre la cintura, Hinata apenas podía respirar. –_Gracias, señor.-_ le dijo con nerviosismo.

-_Para mí sería un honor si me llamarais por mi primer nombre.-_ dijo él, casi susurrando.

Sorprendida, Hinata lo miró a los ojos. Él se quitó el yelmo y levantó la cofia, al parecer, esperando su respuesta.

-_Pero, señor, eso no sería correcto._

Él esbozó una sonrisa, la miró y la tocó un instante.

-_¿No sería correcto? Me habéis propuesto matrimonio, ¿No es así, lady Hinata?_

_-Yo...yo…_

_-¿Habéis cambiado de opinión?_

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

-_No… No he cambiado de opinión._

Si al menos él no la mirara de esa manera. La hacía sentir incómoda y ardiente. ¿Se había tomado en serio su propuesta de matrimonio? Ella había pensado que no y, sin embargo, parecía que su respuesta le importaba. No se le ocurría por qué, no tenía dote y él ya estaba en posesión de las tierras de su padre.

¿Cómo era el caballero con el que se había ofrecido a casarse? Sin duda, era físicamente atractivo pero, ¿Cómo era su personalidad? ¿Quién era Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Un conquistador despiadado o un hombre sincero en quien ella podría confiar? Fuera como fuera, ella debía aceptar casarse con él si quería asegurarse de ir a Konoha con él. Su hermana recién nacida necesitaba su ayuda para sobrevivir, igual que la gente de su padre. Puesto que Shion lo había rechazado, a Hinata no le quedaba más elección.

En Konoha la necesitaban, debía casarse con él.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y le costaba respirar. Naruto estaba mirándole los labios como cuando los hombres pensaban en besar a una mujer. ¿Se disponía a hacerlo? Hinata no pudo evitar fijarse en los suyos, Naruto tenía los labios bonitos y, con solo mirarlos, a ella se le aceleraba el pulso. Despacio, él sonrió.

Hinata se sonrojó y, al ver cierto brillo de diversión en la mirada de sus ojos azules, agacho la cabeza.

-_Lady Hinata, tengo un asunto pendiente en el cuartel, debo enviar informes, así que he de encontrar un escriba. Si os apetece tomar un refrigerio, sir Gaara os atenderá hasta mi regreso.-_ levanto su mano, le retiro el guante y la beso en la muñeca.

-_Gracias, señor.-_ murmuró Hinata, titubeante.

-_Naruto… Me llamo Naruto._

Hinata levantó la vista a tiempo de verlo sonreír, antes de que hiciera una reverencia y se volviera hacia la puerta del palacio.

-_**Piensa, piensa.-**_ se dijo ella. –_**Es el enemigo y no sabe escribir, recuérdalo. Puede que te sea útil.**_

Él no sabía escribir, Hinata sí… su madre le había enseñado a ella y a Shion, pero no podía llamarlo para ofrecerse como su escriba porque tenía que ir a la catedral, sin él.

Sir Naruto habló un instante con los guardas que había en la puerta del palacio y entró en el edificio. Hinata sintió un frío repentino y se cerró la capa un poco más.

-_¿Lady Hinata?_

Ella se sobresaltó, Gaara estaba a su lado.

-_¿Estáis sedienta?_

Ella asintió.

-_Seguidme y veremos qué puede ofrecernos el encargado de las provisiones._

Le resultó más sencillo de lo que esperaba entrar sola en la catedral, simplemente tuvo que decirle a Gaara que le gustaría ir a visitar la tumba de San Sarutobi, alegando que quería rezar por su familia.

Una hora más tarde, Hinata estaba caminando con sir Gaara hacia Old Minster, ella lo dejó apoyado de forma irrespetuosa sobre una tumba que databa de antes del primer Hokage.

-_Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.- _le dijo Sir Gaara.

Una vez dentro sintió la fría penumbra de la catedral. El lugar estaba lleno de gente y resultaría difícil rezar. Ni rastro de Hidan, nada. Unas doscientas personas hacían cola para pasar junto a la tumba se San Sarutobi.

-_¿Una vela hermana?-_ le preguntó un cura, como si fuera un vendedor. –_Para ayudar a que sus oraciones lleguen a Dios._

_-Lo siento, no tengo dinero.-_ contestó Hinata.

La cola de gente avanzó arrastrando a Hinata con ellos hasta los pies de la tumba de San Sarutobi, la tumba estaba cubierta por muletas y bastones que habían dejado peregrinos agradecidos. Incluso en los pilares de alrededor había muletas colgadas.

-_**¿Dios escuchará mis plegarias?**_- pensó Hinata, al ver la cantidad de milagros que habían pedido al santo. Y aún así, rezó por los familiares que todavía tenía con vida. Por su nueva hermana, Hanabi. También porque el amigo de su primo, Hidan siguiera con vida y no solo fuera producto de su imaginación.

Entonces, los peregrinos que tenía detrás empujaron hacia delante y ella paso la tumba de lado. Ni rastro de Hidan, puesto que no estaba preparada para regresar al Palacio de los Hokages, se salió de la fila que se dirigía a la salida y se encaminó hacia el lado este de la catedral.

Cerca del crucero, Hinata se arrodilló y cerró los ojos para ponerse en presencia de Dios. Estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando escuchó una discusión al otro lado de la mampara ornamentada que servía para separar la zona de los obispos y curas.

-_No, lo siento. ¡No he podido!_

¿Una mujer en la zona de los curas? ¿Una mujer que tenía la voz igual que la de su hermana Shion? Imposible. Con el corazón encogido, y convencida de que debía estar equivocada, puesto que Shion le había dicho que se dirigiría al norte, Hinata se esforzó para oír más. Era difícil, puesto que la voz de la mujer estaba distorsionada por la rabia y se entremezclaba con el ruido que hacían los peregrinos en la catedral.

-_¡Eres estúpida!-_ dijo una voz masculina.

¿Hidan?

-_No ha sido posible.- _tenía que ser Shion.

-_Eres débil._

_-Compasiva, más bien._

Durante un momento, el hombre no contestó. Hinata comprendió que sí había sido la voz de Hidan la que había escuchado en el mercado. Quería verlo por sí misma, pero el miedo de crear un alboroto y de que los del agua los descubrieran, hizo que permaneciera quieta.

-_Quizá es que no confías en mí._

_-Quiero confiar en ti.-_ murmuró Shion. –_Pero se trata de algo más de confianza. Podría haberlo matado pero, ¿qué bien les haría a los demás? Él es un hombre inocente._

¿De qué estaba hablando? Con torpeza, Hinata se puso de pie y miró a través de la tracería de la mampara.¡Sí! Era Hidan, un hombre con el cabello un poco largo, peinado hacia atrás y plateado, tenía las manos en las caderas y hablaba con el ceño fruncido. Hinata sólo podía ver la espalda de Shion, pero no le cabía ninguna duda acerca de que fuera su hermana, la capa de color burdeos era la confirmación que necesitaba. Shion llevaba esa capa cuando fue a visitarla al convento.

-_Deberías haberlo traído.- _dijo Hidan.

Hinata sintió un nudo en el estomago. El hombre llevaba la espada corta, ¡dentro de la catedral!

-_Has roto nuestra promesa.-_ continuo él.

-_Mi lealtad se vio…-_ Shion gimoteó y agachó la cabeza. –_Hidan, eres demasiado duro._

Algo en el tono de voz de su hermana llamó la atención de Hinata, en el convento, ella le había preguntado a Shion si tenía un amado, y allí se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Hidan era el amado de su hermana gemela. Las palabras de Shion lo confirmaron.

-_Hidan, amor mío…_

Justo entonces, Hidan pasó junto a Shion, hacia la mampara. Hinata se arrodilló para que no la vieran. Sí se descubría, se arriesgaría a que Sabaku No Gaara los persiguiera. Miró por encima de su hombro. No había rastro de él, pero no podía confiarse ya que él podría entrar a buscarla en cualquier momento.

¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran allí a Hidan y a Shion? Ella no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero si los descubría sir Naruto o alguno de sus hombres, los capturarían. Y con Hidan armado, todo podría terminar con sangre derramada…

-_Sólo veo a una mujer de quien no me puedo fiar.-_ el tono de voz de Hidan era muy frío.

Shion gimoteó de nuevo.

-_Y yo veo a un hombre que…_

El resto de las palabras de Shion se perdieron bajo el sonido de los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a Hinata por detrás. Al volver la cabeza ella sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Sir Naruto Uzumaki se había separado de la multitud y se dirigía hacia ella.

**Bueno para el próximo capi no tardare tanto . solo espero que el ciber abra pronto de nuevo jejeje okis dejen sus rr, onegai hasta el siguiente bye.**


	7. VII Un beso del enemigo

**Hola aquí de nuevo jeje, bueno pues ya saben sigo fuera y no me es muy fácil encontrar cibers abiertos n, pero bueno aquí les dejo el capi 7 de esta adaptación, y enseguida subo el 8 jeje, sip por que se los debía desde la otra vez 2 capis ^^ espero los disfruten.**

**Ya saben Naruto es de Kishi y la historia de Carol T. **

-_¡Sir Naruto!_

Con la capucha levantada, la expresión del rostro de Hinata quedaba semi oculta pero eso no evitó que Naruto se detuviera de golpe al verla. Frunció el ceño, no llevaba puesta la cota de malla ya que se la había quitado al entrar en la catedral, y Gaara le estaba guardando la espada en el exterior, entonces ¿por qué ella lo miraba aterrorizada? Naruto esperaba que ella hubiera empezado a confiar en él. Teniendo en cuenta la decisión que había tomado y la carta que le había enviado al lord Mizukage, era fundamental que ella confiara en él.

Blanca como la leche, Hinata se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de tropezar al intentar rodearlo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Con el corazón encogido, Naruto la agarró por la muñeca y la estabilizó. Ella ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos, y su expresión era de miedo.

-_¡Sir Naruto! Yo… Lo siento si os he hecho esperar, pensé que estaríais en el palacio todavía.-_ tiró de él una pizca y se adentraron en el grupo de peregrinos que salía.

Sin soltarla, Naruto permitió que lo arrastrara al exterior. Gaara estaba esperándolos junto a la pared donde Naruto lo había dejado. Al verlos, hizo ademan de acercarse a ellos para devolverle la espada a Naruto, él lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Hinata continuaba avanzando lejos de la entrada de la catedral y de los peregrinos. Su rostro había recuperado el color y, por fin, miró a Naruto un instante. Sus ojos eran como la luna llena, sus pestañas largas y oscuras, le temblaban los labios… esos labios rosados y listos para besar. Naruto sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-_**Perdóname, Sakura.-**_ pensó él.

Aquella chica era todo lo contrario a Sakura. Hinata Hyuga era un poco bajita, tenía la tez clara, mientras que Sakura era más alta y de tez más oscura. Y, hasta el día anterior, Naruto había considerado que la belleza de Sakura era suprema. Sin embargo, ese día…

Confuso por su manera de reaccionar ante ella, Naruto miró a Hinata y confió que ella no pudiera leer su pensamiento. No quería que ella supiera hasta que punto su delicada belleza lo conmovía.

No quería otorgarle tanto poder, porque incluso vestida así, con hábito de novicia pobre, él la deseaba.

Quizá debería empezar acariciándole las mejillas, conociendo la suavidad de su piel…

No, empezaría besándola en los labios…

Pero ¿cómo podía confiar en cortejarla si ella lo miraba de esa manera? Quizá él la considerara la chica más bella de Zurungakure, pero la ambición de su Mizukage y la destrucción de la familia de ella, se interponía entre ambos. Debería ir con cuidado si quería ganársela. Se frotó la frente, preguntándose cómo su mente podía haberse alterado tanto las últimas horas. Cuando la novicia le había ofrecido su mano a cambio de la de su hermana, él había prometido ir con cuidado. Había pensado en rechazarla hasta conocer su carácter y descubrir cuáles eran sus motivos para ofrecerse a acompañarlos a Konoha. Sin embargo… cuando Naruto miraba los ojos perla más grandes que había visto nunca, se volvía loco.

-_**Perdóname, Sakura.-**_ pensó una vez más. –_Lady Hinata, pedisteis casaros conmigo.-_ le recordó. –_Sin embargo, me miráis como si fuera un monstruo, no me mirabais así en el convento. ¿Qué he hecho?_

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, miró hacia la puerta principal de la catedral y no le contestó.

Naruto apretó los dientes, quizá ella lo había pensado mejor y había decidido que la distancia entre los dos era insalvable. Sí, quizá fuera eso. Él no solo debía lidiar con el hecho de que, ante sus ojos, era un invasor, sino también con el hecho de que ella se había dado cuenta de que él provenía de una familia humilde. Agarrándola con más fuerza, lo intento de nuevo.

-_Lady Hinata… os notifico que he decidido aceptar vuestra propuesta… ambas propuestas. Me casaré con vos._

Al oír sus palabras, ella lo miró de reojo.

-_Sí, señor, como deseéis.-_ dijo, y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

Él negó con la cabeza, estaba eternamente agradecido porque su corazón no estuviera implicado en aquel compromiso matrimonial, pero era mortificante ver que una mujer apenas reaccionará cuando un hombre aceptaba casarse con ella, ¿qué sucedía?

-_Me hacéis muy feliz.- _dijo él. –_He de informaros de que he pedido a un escriba que le envíe una carta al Mizukage diciéndole formalmente que vos ocuparéis el lugar de su hermana. No cambiaré de opinión. ¿Creéis que al menos puede haber amistad entre nosotros?_

Lady Hinata asintió un instante, lo miró fugazmente y volvió a posar la vista en la puerta de la catedral.

Naruto suspiro y, sin soltarla, la guió hasta la vuelta de la esquina. Ella lo siguió sin resistirse. Al abrigo de la pared, protegidos del ruido y de la mirada de los demás, podrían disponer de unos momentos para ellos solos.

Con decisión, Naruto la acorraló contra la pared y, al ver que no ofrecía resistencia, se relajó un poco. Cuando vio que el pánico se desvanecía de su mirada, se relajó aún más y le acarició la boca con los dedos. Era tan pequeña que a su lado se sentía enorme y desgarbado.

-_No estéis nerviosa.-_ murmuró él. –_Sé que sois una doncella inocente. Cuando nos casemos, seré cuidadoso y me ocuparé de vos._

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Él notó que estaba temblando.

-_**Perdóname, Sakura.**_

Convenciéndose de que Sakura ya no estaba allí, acarició la mejilla de la chica que tenía delante de él y, despacio, inclinó la cabeza para juntar sus labios contra los de ella. Cálidos, sus labios eran dulces y cálidos.

Naruto deseaba besarla más rato, pero sabía que no debía.

Pura… era pura. Retirándose con cuidado de mantener el cuerpo alejado del de ella, la miró a la cara. Su expresión era de sorpresa, había recuperado el color y respiraba de forma acelerada. Pero no tenía miedo de él.

-_Lady Hinata, os haré una promesa. Me casaré con vos, pero nunca os forzaré. Esperaremos a consumar nuestro matrimonio hasta que estéis preparada._

_-Yo… os lo agradezco, pero no he estado siempre en el convento. Mi madre me explicó algunas cosas acerca de los deberes de una esposa. Nuestro matrimonio no será verdadero hasta que no esté consumado. No os rechazaré, señor._

Naruto acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y se sorprendió al ver que su corazón también se había acelerado.

-_Naruto… me llamo Naruto.-_ le recordó una vez más. –Y _puesto que eres mi prometida, puedes llamarme así._

_-Naruto._

Ella bajo la vista y Naruto se fijó en sus labios. Deseaba besarlos de nuevo.

-_**Es puro deseo.-**_ se dijo el rubio.

Lo que sentía por aquella chica no tenía nada que ver con el amor, sólo con el deseo. Deseaba besarla, y la besaría. No significaba nada… Nada parecido a lo que había sentido por Sakura. Podría besar a Hinata Hyuga sin arriesgar su corazón. La sujetó por la barbilla y le dijo:

-_Bésame otra vez, hermosa Hinata._

_-Si me soltaras, Naruto._

Naruto se percato de que todavía la tenía sujeta por la muñeca.

-_Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño._

Ella sonrió con timidez y le miró los labios. Sus bocas se encontraron, el beso empezó de manera inocente, igual que el primero. Naruto se retiró y la besó de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Hinata permaneció quieta y, después, cuando Naruto sintió que estaba a punto de perder el control y deseó tomarla entre sus brazos y presionarla con su cuerpo contra la pared, notó que ella le acariciaba la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos y él se estremeció.

Sorprendido, se retiró. Nunca había sido un hombre disoluto. Sakura siempre había significado todo para él. Su manera de reaccionar ante la caricia de Hinata lo pilló completamente desprevenido. Era ardiente, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus largas pestañas rozaban sus mejillas. Sus labios esperaban a que él los besara. Naruto contuvo un gemido. Tanta inocencia podría destrozar a un hombre.

Naruto le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua y, al ver que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, le acaricio el labio superior. Ella se inclinó hacia él. Él le agarró la otra mano y se acercó más a ella. Naruto deseaba presionar su cuerpo contra ella para sentir sus pechos, pero ella llevaba la capa y él la túnica de cuero. Además, estaban a pleno día, detrás de la catedral Nami no seito, y él era un caballero del Mizukage Shodaime…

Sin embargo, Naruto nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. Asegurándose de mantener la parte inferior de su cuerpo alejado de ella, temiendo a que se asustara al sentir su excitación, rozó su mejilla con la suya, besándola en el cuello e inhalando su aroma.

Ella gimió, él retiró a un lado su tocado y la beso en la oreja, mordisqueándole el lóbulo con delicadeza. Otro gemido, y cuando volvió a besarla, ella giró el rostro y lo besó en el cuello con delicadeza.

Él la beso en la boca y, poco a poco, fue intensificando la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella.

-_Hinata, abre la boca._

_-¿Qué?-_ lo miró asombrada.

Él le soltó las manos y le sujetó el rostro.

-_Relaja el mentón, amor mío. Déjame entrar… así…_

Ella se sobresalto al sentir su lengua en la boca, se estremeció, pero no se retiró. Él fue poco a poco, permitiendo que se acostumbrara. Y de pronto, fue como si su beso la hubiera hecho revivir. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a besarlo también. Introdujo los dedos en su cabello y le acarició la cabeza. Era una probada de lo que ocurriría en la cama matrimonial. Hinata Hyuga podría hacerle disfrutar mucho.

Con los ojos cerrados, Naruto permaneció quieto mientras ella le acariciaba las cejas, los pómulos y los labios. Después, sonriendo, él le atrapó el dedo índice con los labios.

Ella soltó una risita y él abrió los ojos.

Al ver que un tirabuzón azulado se había escapado de su griñón, él lo enrosco con su dedo, tratando de mantener el control para no devorarla, tal y como deseaba. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios colorados por los besos y la respiración acelerada, ella era pura tentación.

En ese momento, sonó la campana de la catedral.

-_¡Oh!-_ ella dio un paso atrás y murmuró. –_La llamada del Ángelus.- _se fue a persignar y se percató de que él tenía el tirabuzón alrededor de su dedo. –_Debo arreglarme señor._

Se apresuro para cubrir todo su cabello con el griñón y se cerró la capa con firmeza.

La campana seguía sonando.

Ella continuó tratando de enderezar su velo, y su griñón.

Naruto sonrió.

-_Tranquila, Hinata. Ya no estás en el convento._

_-Lo sé, es sólo que es… la primera vez que me he perdido el Ángelus en siete años. Me siento como si hubiera pecado._

Negando con la cabeza, él le agarró la mano y se la besó.

-_No es pecado si eres mi prometida. No estás hecha para ser monja. ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Diecinueve.-_ lo miro fijamente con sus ojos perlados. –_Y vos, señor, ¿cuántos años tenéis?_

_-Veintiuno.-_ se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. –_y hace un momento me has llamado Naruto._

_-Naruto.-_ ella susurró su nombre y se sonrojó.

La campana de la catedral le había recordado quién era ella y quién era él. Hinata volvía a ser la novicia hasengakureña que él había sacado de St. Ouke, y él un caballero suno, uno de los hombres del lord Mizukage. Su cita había terminado.

Naruto le agarró la mano de nuevo, con delicadeza, y se aclaró la garganta:

-_Marcharemos hacia Konoha dentro de media hora para aprovechar la luz del día. Pero primero, si necesitas comparar algo aquí, tengo un poco de plata._

Ella pestañeó.

-_Gracias, se… Naruto. Pero hasta que no vea en qué estado está la casa de mis padres… quiero decir, vuestra casa, no sabré que provisiones podremos necesitar._

_-Me ocuparé de vestirte mejor. Mi esposa no irá por ahí con esos trapos._

Hinata se miró la falda como si la hubiera visto por primera vez.

-_¡Oh!_

Él la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella.

-_Vamos… seguro que hay un costurero en el mercado._

Ella se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

_-¿Hinata?_

_-No gastaré tu dinero. Mi madre solía guardar telas en un arcón, habría suficiente para hacerme un vestido._

Él contuvo una sonrisa.

-_Veo que voy a casarme con una mujer ahorradora._

_-Es el convento, señor…_

_-Naruto… ¿recuerdas?_

_-Naruto, el convento me ha hecho así. La regla benedictina…_

Naruto le besó la mano y le dijo:

-_Mañana._

_-¿Mañana?_

_-Iremos a Konoha esta noche y mañana nos casaremos. _

_-¿Tan pronto?_

_-No veo motivo para retrasarlo.- _la besó en el entrecejo. –_Cuando lleguemos Konoha tendrás tiempo para encontrar tus cosas y para que una doncella te haga ropa. Después, nos casaremos._

Naruto la guió hasta el patio delantero de la catedral, donde Gaara los estaba esperando. Mientras se colgaba la espada, vio la tímida sonrisa de Hinata y sintió que su corazón era más ligero que nunca.

Naruto no sabía qué esperar del viaje que había hecho al país del agua, para apoyar al lord Mizukage en su toma de posesión al trono. Al marcharse de Sunagakure había imaginado que obtendría tierras y favores, una nueva vida, alejada de los lugares donde el fantasma de Sakura lo perseguía a cada momento. Había pensado que tendría una nueva esposa, pero nunca había imaginado que fuera una mujer tan encantadora como aquella. Una mujer que podría robarle el corazón otra vez si no tenía cuidado. Y, desde luego, tampoco había esperado casarse con una novicia inocente, pero eso no le suponía problema. Su sonrisa hacía que mereciera la pena haber cruzado varios mares.

Asombrado, reconocía un sentimiento demasiado complicado para llamarlo felicidad, pero que se parecía mucho, y Hinata Hyuga era la única responsable.

Su alegría duro el tiempo que tardaron en regresar al palacio, donde la tropa estaba asentada. Los guardas se pusieron alerta cuando ellos entraron en el vestíbulo.

Hinata se mantuvo a su lado, mordisqueándose el labio.

-_¿Has estado aquí antes?-_ preguntó él.

Ella tragó saliva.

-_Una vez, hace años. Con mi padre… Hiashi Hyuga._

Naruto asintió, aquello debía de ser muy duro para ella y él no tenía palabras para hacérselo más fácil. Sin duda, ella era capaz de ver las diferencias entre el antes y el después.

Él no había visto el palacio antes de que los hombres del Mizukage entraran en la ciudad, pero había oído hablar acerca de las preciosas pinturas que habían arrancado de las paredes y de los escudos de armas antiguos que presidían el estrado principal donde la familia real de Zurungakure se sentaba a compartir la mesa. Lo único que quedaba de ellos era la marca blanca sobre la pared, que indicaba dónde habían estado colgados. También había oído hablar de un gran escudo blasonado con el dragón de Konoha. Tampoco había rastro de aquello. No, Naruto no encontraba nada que pudiera decir para hacérselo más fácil.

Su capitán, Genma Shiranui, había regresado y estaba hablando con Rock Lee al otro lado de la chimenea central. Naruto guió a su prometida hasta un banco que había junto a la pared.

-_Espera aquí.-_ le dijo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Genma.

Genma tenía el yelmo bajo el brazo y respiraba de forma agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Al ver que Naruto se acercaba, lo saludó:

-_Sir Naruto, en vuestra ausencia, me disponía a darle el informe a Rock Lee._

_-Dádmelo a mí directamente.- _dijo Naruto, y gesticuló para que su escudero se retirará. -_¿No me digáis que el camino se heló?_

_-No, señor.- _dijo Genma. –_Seguí las huellas del poni desde la valla del lado norte del convento, pero no continuaban hacia el norte, como esperábamos, si no que se dirigían hacia el oeste, dando un rodeo. Lady Shion pasó la noche con su amado en una taberna llamada Green Man, y al día siguiente continuaron hasta llegar a la carretera de Marinakure._

Naruto se puso tenso.

-_¿Marinakure? ¿Ella ha venido hasta aquí? ¿Lady Shion ha venido aquí, hoy?_

_-Sí, fuimos de prisa y conseguí alcanzarla. De hecho, entré por Hyde Gate detrás de ella. Y la seguí hasta la catedral._

Sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, Naruto miró a Hinata, quien estaba sentada al otro lado del fuego con las manos en el regazo. El humo y las llamas se interponían entre ambos, pero ella lo miró también y sonrió con timidez. Al ver que él no sonreía, la sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció.

-_¿La catedral?- _repitió despacio. -_¿cuál de ellas? __¿__Nami no seito__ o New Minster?_

_-La que alberga las reliquias de su santo._

_-__Nami no seito__. Diablos, debería haberlo sabido.- _dijo Naruto, y cerró los ojos al recordar cómo había reaccionado Hinata al verlo. La palidez repentina y su prisa por salir de allí.

Hinata sabía que su hermana estaba en la catedral y se creía que él era idiota. ¿Se había encontrado en secreto con Shion? ¿Estarían tramando un complot entre ambas para ver su perdición? Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se volvió hacia Genma, para confirmar lo peor.

-_¿Estáis diciendo que Shion Hyuga ha entrado en la catedral __Nami no seito__ hoy?_

_-Sí, señor._

Naruto se sentía como si tuviera el estómago lleno de piedras. Al ver que permanecía en silencio, Genma añadió:

-_Un par de nuestros muchachos la están vigilando, pero será mejor que no me quede mucho tiempo. Son jóvenes e inexpertos, y no quiero perderla. A menos… ¿A menos que queráis que la traiga?_

Naruto miró de nuevo a Hinata. Tan pura, tan inocente. O eso había pensado. Apretó los dientes. ¿Los besos que habían compartido habrían significado algo para ella?

Entorno los ojos, la hija pequeña de Hiashi Hyuga no significaba nada para él. Nada. Cerró los puños. Sentada allí, de forma tan recatada, Hinata Hyuga no parecía tener malicia alguna, pero era hasengakureña, y él no debía olvidarlo.

-_¿Sir Naruto? ¿He hecho algo mal?-_ preguntó Genma.

Naruto forzó una sonrisa.

-_No ocurre nada malo excepto el momento que vivimos._

_-Sí, señor.-_ Genma hizo una pausa. -_¿Señor?_

_-¿Mmm?- _pregunto Naruto, dejando de mirar a Hinata.

-_¿Debo continuar vigilando a Shion Hyuga, o debo traerla aquí?_

_-Continuad vigilándola, fijaos bien a dónde va y con quién se encuentra. Voy a casarme con su hermana menor…-_ señalo hacia la mujer que estaba en el banco. –_y quiero saber si entablan algún tipo de conversación entre ambas._

_-Sí, señor._

Genma juntó los talones y se puso el yelmo, dejando a Naruto mirando a su prometida a través del fuego y preguntándose con quien iba a casarse. ¿Con una dulce novicia con la que podría construir un nuevo mundo? ¿O con una hasengakureña maquinadora que le clavaría un puñal en la espalda a la primera oportunidad?

Abandonada a su suerte en el recibidor, después de que Naruto hubiera subido al piso de arriba para reunirse con el jefe del cuartel, Hinata nunca se había sentido tan sola. Sin embargo, el palacio estaba lleno de hombres que entraban y salían, subían y bajaban. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los hombres, y la presencia de los conquistadores hacia que se le erizara la piel y se le secará la boca. Era la única mujer. ¿Habrían asesinado a todas las mujeres? La idea le produjo náuseas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-_No estés triste, chérie.- _le dijo una voz extraña, una voz llena de falsedad que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera y no quisiera ni levantar la vista. –_Ven aquí, chérie, yo te calentaré._

Con cuidado, ella miró entre sus dedos. Un par de caballeros del agua que estaban junto al fuego la miraban y le guiñaban el ojo. Ella se sentó derecha. No le harían nada, estaba prometida con uno de los suyos, así que estaba a salvo, ¿no? pero ¿dónde estaban los hombres de Sir Naruto? Ninguno de ellos estaba a la vista…

-_Chérie._

Uno de los caballeros se estaba poniendo en pie. Hinata cerró los ojos… se sentía mareada. La voz de aquel hombre hizo que se imaginará una agresión sexual. Si la tocaba, vomitaría.

-_¿Lady Hinata?_

El escudero de Naruto, Rock Lee, estaba a su lado. Le ofreció el brazo y la acompaño hasta un banco que había al final del pasillo cerca de donde se encontraban los hombres de Sir Naruto.

Tras hacer una reverencia, Rock Lee regresó junto a los del agua que estaban al lado del fuego. Ella no pudo oír lo que él les decía, pero pareció efectivo, ya que no volvieron a molestarla.

Rock Lee regresó a su lado con su fardo, lo dejó a sus pies y permaneció cerca de ella, rebuscando una alforja que debía de ser de Sir Naruto.

Naruto debía de haberle pedido que la vigilara, pero ella no estaba segura de si era por su seguridad o porque no se fiaba de ella. Fuera cual fuera su motivo, Hinata estaba agradecida. No tenía experiencia en eludir a caballeros extranjeros.

¿De veras iba a casarse con uno de ellos? No le parecía posible. Miró hacia el fuego y frunció el ceño al ver a los dos caballeros y darse cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía casarse con Sir Naruto. Igual que ellos, Naruto Uzumaki era su enemigo. Ella se había ofrecido a ocupar el lugar de su hermana de forma impulsiva, pero no podía abandonar a su hermanita y a la gente de Konoha en manos del enemigo.

Y resultaba que él había aceptado su propuesta. El demonio… el demonio que había navegado con el Mizukage y había robado las tierras de su padre. Era lógico que ella le temiera, igual que temía de aquellos caballeros. Sin embargo, en aquella parte del vestíbulo, en compañía de los hombres de Naruto, se sentía segura.

-_Sir Naruto me pidió que os dijera que los planes han cambiado.- _dijo Rock Lee. –_No regresaremos a Konoha hasta mañana, como muy pronto._

_-¿Oh?- _eso significaba que su boda con Naruto Uzumaki se retrasaría, pero también que no vería a su hermana pequeña hasta un día más tarde. Por fortuna, el nuevo señor de Konoha no le provocaba repulsión, igual que le sucedía con el resto de los caballeros. Era curioso, Naruto era del país del agua y, sin embargo, no le daba miedo ni le provocaba repulsión. No era como los demás. Qué extraño.

Rock Lee estaba recogiendo ropa de cama de un montón que había al final del pasillo. Entraron más soldados, del agua, sunos…

Invasores.

-_Rock Lee, ¿dónde dormiré?_

Estar en el palacio de los reyes en aquellas circunstancias era inquietante, ya que constantemente recordaba cómo había cambiado la vida, durante el tiempo que había estado con Naruto en la catedral, cuando se besaron, ella había sido capaz de olvidar esos cambios. Naruto le había parecido un hombre diferente, atractivo, sonriente y accesible, alguien que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Junto a la catedral era como si hubiera sucedido un milagro y todo pudiera salir bien, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de entrada al palacio, el comportamiento de Naruto había cambiado. Tras hablar con su capitán, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

¿Habría averiguado que Shion y Hidan estaban en la ciudad? Esperaba que no. Porque si Naruto le preguntaba sobre el tema, ella no sabía que iba a contestarle.

Lo más importante era que ella consiguiera llegar a Konoha para cuidar de Hanabi y de la gente.

-_**¿Eso es lo único que importa?-**_ le preguntó una vocecita de su subconsciente al recordar la cálida sonrisa que Naruto le había dedicado después de besarla.

-_Rock Lee, ¿Dónde dormiré?-_ repitió ella.

-_Sir Naruto no me lo ha dicho. Será mejor que se lo preguntéis durante la cena._

Ella se puso de pie.

_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

El escudero la miró sorprendido.

_-¿Hacer?_

_-No estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada, prefiero hacer algo._

_-¿Cómo qué?_

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-_Cualquier cosa. ¿Hay enfermería? Podría ayudar allí. O a lo mejor, puedo ser útil en la cocina…_

Rock Lee la miró asombrado.

-_No, lady Hinata, a Sir Naruto no le gustará que ande por ahí. Además…-_ miró hacia los caballeros que estaban junto al fuego. –_Hay muchos como ellos en la ciudad, lo mejor que puede hacer es mantener la cabeza agachada, si sabe a qué me refiero. Aquí, entre la tropa de Sir Naruto, estará a salvo._

Rock Lee le indicó que se sentará de nuevo. Suspirando, Hinata obedeció y se acomodó para pasar la larga tarde. Le hubiese gustado que Naruto estuviera allí. Aunque no sabía qué pensar de él, prefería que estuviera a su lado, aunque lo único que hiciera fuera fulminarla con la mirada.

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Jiji que gran beso se dieron ^/^ okis enseguida subo el siguiente capi jeje dejen rr porfitas. **


	8. VIII Secuelas del beso

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capi 8 jeje ahora si pues no sabría cuando subir los siguientes capis, pero espero que me esperen :p jiji.**

**Ya saben Naruto es de Kishi y la historia de Carol T. **

Cuando Naruto regresó al vestíbulo del palacio ya había anochecido. La sala estaba llena de gente conversando y las velas iluminaban el lugar.

Naruto tenía el cabello mojado porque se había bañado y llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y una capa de lana marrón. Con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba al cinturón, entró en busca de Gaara y sus hombres y…

No había rastro de la mujer ojiperla vestida con hábito y velo. Él la había dejado sola a propósito para ver qué hacía mientras cenaba en la planta superior con los comandantes del Mizukage.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y sabía que no era por culpa de una indigestión. Ella era la causa de su tensión. Deseaba pensar lo mejor de ella, pero ¿Cómo había sucedido tan rápido? Apenas conocía a aquella mujer desde hacía unas horas…

Los hombres estaban sentados en grupos alrededor de las antorchas. Algunos bebían, reían y jugaban con los dados. Al final del pasillo se oía el ruido de una piedra de afilar. Un escudero afilaba la espada de su caballero. Bajo la luz de otra antorcha un grupo de hombres hablaban con tranquilidad.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en un banco. Al fondo de la habitación, Idate Morino, el más joven de la tropa, estaba sentado a su lado, y ella escuchaba lo que le decía. Hinata tenía un rosario alrededor de la muñeca y un misal reposaba sobre el fardo de sus pertenencias. ¿Un misal? ¿Ella sabía leer? Preguntándose si también sabía escribir, lo que sería una extraña pero maravillosa cualidad para una esposa, Naruto se acercó a ellos.

Idate había perdido a su hermano mayor poco después de la batalla de Ganamakure, y cuando Naruto vio que los ojos del muchacho estaban llenos de lágrimas, supo que estaba hablando de la muerte de Ibiki.

Hinata le tocó el brazo a Idate.

-_¿Cómo murió Ibiki?-_ le preguntaba ella.

-_A causa de una hemorragia. Tenía una herida en una pierna. Él…_

Naruto no necesitaba oír el resto porque había estado junto a Idate en el lecho de muerte de Ibiki. Miró a Rock Lee e hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él.

-_¿Habéis cenado, señor?- _le preguntó Rock Lee.

-_Sí. ¿Y los hombres?_

Rock Lee asintió.

-_¿Y mi prometida? ¿Os habéis ocupado de que esté bien alimentada?_

_-Sí, señor. Ha sido una comida sencilla, pero buena. Ella parecía hambrienta. Creo que en el convento debían racionar la comida._

_-Seguro que tenéis razón.- _dijo Naruto, mirando hacia su prometida. Hinata sujetaba la mano de Konohamaru entre las suyas. -_¿Dónde está Gaara?_

_-Salió hace rato y no ha regresado todavía. Murmuró algo acerca de que intentaría encontrar una sala de baños apropiada._

Naruto pareció extrañado. No había nada de mal con la sala de baños que había junto al palacio. Era evidente que los hasengakureños la habían utilizado para hacer la colada de la familia real, pero uno podía bañarse allí sin problema. Él lo había hecho y, sin duda, numerosos monarcas hasengakureños también. Puesto que estaban en el palacio real, había bañeras. Gaara debía de tener otra actividad en mente.

-_Puede que no tenga muy buena acogida por parte de las mujeres hasengakureñas.-_ dijo Naruto.

-_Sí, si paga lo suficiente.- _contesto Rock Lee.

-_¡Basta, Rock Lee! No sois quien para hablar de él con esa confianza._

_-Os pido disculpas, señor._

Naruto miró a Hinata.

-_¿La habéis vigilado de cerca?_

_-Sí, señor. No se ha movido en toda la tarde… Excepto para ir una vez a las letrinas y a la sala de baños._

_-¿La habéis acompañado?_

_-Por supuesto. Pero no entré en la letrina con ella, si eso es a lo que se referís. Simplemente la acompañé al excusado y regresé con ella._

_-¿Y se encontró con alguien?_

_-Con nadie._

_-¿Y en la sala de baños? ¿Había alguien allí cuando ella entró?_

_-No.- _contestó Rock Lee. –_Comprobé que el lugar estuviera vacío antes de que entrara ella._

_-¿Estáis seguro?_

_-Sí. Fue a lavarse y a cambiarse el hábito, nada más._

_-Muy bien, Rock Lee. Pronto nos acostaremos. ¿Quién está vigilando a los caballos?_

_-Yoshino, señor, y también Zen._

_-Bien, guardad esto y acomodaos.- _le entregó su túnica de cuero. –_No os volveré a necesitar está noche._

_-Os lo agradezco, señor._

Naruto sacó una manta de su alforja y la llevó hasta donde estaba Hinata. Al ver que se acercaba, Idate se sonrojo y retiro las manos.

-_Disculpadme, lady Hinata.- _dijo él, y tras hacer una reverencia, se marchó.

-_Esto te vendrá bien.- _dijo Naruto, y le entrego la manta a Hinata, luego señaló la pared. -¿_Puedo sugerir que te acuestes allí? Está alejado del fuego, pero estarás más segura rodeada de mis hombres._

_-¿No hay una sala para mujeres?_

_-No podemos permitirnos tanto refinamiento. Esto no es un cuartel. Tendrás que dormirte a mi lado._

_-¿A tu lado?_

_-Sé que no te resultará sencillo.- _dijo Naruto. –_pero estarás más segura a mi lado._

Hinata se levantó y preparó su cama junto a la pared. Al cabo de unos instantes ya se había quitado el velo y el griñón. Tenía el corazón acelerado y le temblaban las manos. Aunque estaba de espaldas a Naruto, podía sentir su mirada clavada en sus hombros y en su cabello. No podía verlo, pero sentía sus movimientos.

-_¿Siempre dormís con el cabello recogido en una trenza?- _le preguntó él con un susurro. –_Sakura solía soltárselo…_

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

_-¿Sakura?- _le preguntó.

Él estaba de cuclillas, sacando otra manta de la alforja.

-_Mi esposa._

Hinata pestañeó.

-_¿Tenéis una esposa? Pero…pero…_

_-Ahora no tengo esposa. Descansad tranquila, linda Hinata, no os casaréis con un bígamo._

Hinata se volvió hacia la pared y trató de asimilar la nueva información. El caballero suno que había aceptado casarse con ella ya había estado casado antes. Suspirando, se preguntó si a la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki le habrían gustado sus besos tanto como a ella. Los besos que él le había dado en la catedral habían hecho que ella sintiera que se derretía por dentro, que deseara acariciar, y que la acariciaran… ¿Eso era lo que sentían los demás cuando los besaban? Cuando Yun y su esposa… se mordió el labio. No, no. Era vergonzoso que Naruto la hubiera hecho sentir así. Él era su enemigo.

Sakura había sido su esposa. ¿La había amado? ¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¿Y qué le había pasado? ¿Había muerto, o él la había abandonado?

En el país del agua era fácil que un hombre repudiara a una mujer. En Zurungakure era una práctica habitual, y no había motivos para suponer que en Sunagakure las cosas fueran diferentes. Un hombre podía repudiar a su esposa por diversos motivos… Por no haberle podido pagar la dote, por no haber consumado el matrimonio, o por no haberle dado un heredero.

Ella suspiró. ¿Naruto Uzumaki la dejaría si ella no lo complacía? ¿O si no era capaz de darle un hijo varón? Él sabía que ella no podría darle una dote.

Por mucho que pensara, no recordaba ningún caso en el que la mujer hubiera repudiado a su marido. Realmente, el mundo no estaba hecho para las mujeres.

El suelo del palacio estaba frío, y más duro que el camastro de paja sobre el que solía dormir en el convento. Acurrucándose para tratar de ponerse lo más cómoda posible, Hinata enumeró en silencio los motivos por los que debía tener éxito su matrimonio. Estaban los habitantes de Konoha, y Hanabi, por no mencionar la necesidad de distraer a Naruto en la búsqueda de Shion…

Incluso podría casarse con él simplemente porque aquel caballero suno le resultaba atractivo.

Recordaba la mirada de sus ojos azules, el calor de sus dedos, la suavidad de sus labios, la dulzura de su voz al pedirle que abriera la boca para que pudiera entrar…

Tenía muchas cosas a su favor. Si no hubiera ido con el lord Mizukage para apoderarse de las tierras… y si aquellas tierras no hubieran pertenecido a su padre…

Hinata se volvió y lo miró de reojo. Él estaba preparando su cama muy cerca de la de ella.

Al ver que Hinata lo miraba, Naruto sonrío y dijo:

_-Si me necesitas, sólo tienes que decirlo._

Hinata sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-_No me parece apropiado estar tan cerca._

En menos de un segundo, él estaba a su lado. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, provocando que se estremeciera. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera cuando él estaba cerca?

-_Hinata, eres mi prometida. Pero si prefieres que te proteja otro hombre, sólo tienes que decirlo. Seguro recuerdas que mi derecho a tener Konoha se debe a un regalo del Mizukage, y que no tiene nada que ver con mi unión contigo._

Ella lo miró a los ojos. El único hombre que deseaba que la protegiera estaba delante de ella pero no quería admitirlo.

-_**Es tu enemigo.- **_se recordó.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa era dulce, y parecía que estaba esperando que ella contestara. ¿Pero que podía decirle ella a uno de los caballeros del Mizukage Shodaime?

De pronto, él la soltó y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Después, se volvió y alejo un poco sus pertenencias.

Hinata percibió su distanciamiento como un jarro de agua fría. A pesar de que había sido ella quien había dicho que no le parecía apropiado estar tan cerca, lo quería a su lado. Permaneció mirándolo en la oscuridad, preguntándose sobre el efecto que él producía en sus sentidos.

El suelo cada vez parecía más frío y más duro. Hinata tenía los dedos helados y la piel de la nuca erizada. Se acurrucó dentro de la capa.

La sala estaba en silencio. Hinata cerró los ojos y pensó en que penitencia le aplicaría la madre Chiyo por dormir en una habitación llena de hombres.

Al oír un poco de barullo en la puerta, Hinata abrió los ojos. Un hombre borracho entraba acompañado por otros dos. Con la respiración acelerada, miró a Naruto y vio que él estaba acostado hacia ella, mirándola. La luz tenue dejaba su rostro en penumbra, pero ella percibió su mirada fría.

-_Estate tranquila, Hinata.- _dijo él. –_Si quieres convertirte en una buena esposa, será por algo._

_-Yo quiero…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Quiero que no me dejes aquí sola.- _susurro. –_Esta noche… es todo lo que quiero.- _estiro la mano hacia él.

Naruto le agarró la mano.

-_Si me eres fiel, nunca te abandonaré. Pero si me fallas…_

Hinata sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Sabía lo de Shion?

Pero el contacto de su mano debió de tranquilizarla porque, poco después, se quedo dormida.

Poco tiempo después se despertó, sentía calor.

Debía de estar soñando, no había dormido caliente ni una sola noche desde que entró en el convento. Con un pequeño gemido, se acurrucó contra la fuente de calor. Intento quedarse dormida otra vez para continuar soñando, sin embargó, se despertó aún más.

Naruto, era él quien le estaba dando tanto calor. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, y la nariz presionada contra su costado. Su aroma invadía el ambiente. Un aroma masculino y seductor. Y, hasta el día anterior, un aroma prohibido. Tenía su brazo sobre el dorso de Naruto, y sentía su respiración bajo la palma de su mano.

Completamente despierta, se preparó para retirarse en caso de que el hiciera el más leve movimiento. Con cuidado, levanto su cabeza. Sí, estaba dormido. Naruto la estaba abrazando y había echado las mantas por encima de ambos.

-_**Una mujer podría casarse con un hombre sólo por el calor que le proporciona.**_- pensó con una sonrisa.

Se fijo en su rostro y deseó acariciárselo, pero no quería despertarlo y además era pecado.

No llevaba más de un día fuera del convento y ya había aprendido que otros hombres no la atraían de la misma forma. Naruto Uzumaki la atraía de verdad.

Se habían abrazado mientras dormían. Y el calor de su cuerpo era delicioso que a ella no le importaba que fuera pecado. Le gustaba dormir junto a Naruto.

Alguien tosió y Hinata recordó que había más gente en el palacio. La mayoría eran del agua, hombres que habían aprovechado el desacuerdo entre el Mizukage Shodaime y el Hokage Madara para ir a saquear el país. Hombres a quienes Hinata podía temer con motivo. Naruto Uzumaki había ido con ellos, sin embargo entre sus brazos se sentía segura.

Acurrucándose contra su enemigo y respirando su aroma prohibido, Hinata volvió a quedarse dormida.

Poco antes del amanecer, alguien entro en la sala y se acomodo entre los hombres de Naruto. Era Sir Gaara, que había regresado de sus quehaceres nocturnos.

Con el canto de un gallo, ella despertó y sintió que le estaban acariciando el cabello.

-_Buenos días, prometida.-_ murmuró él.

-_Buenos días.- _contestó ella tratando de ignorar la manera en que el la miraba.

Naruto se fijó en sus labios y dijo con un susurro:

-_Un beso de buenos días.-_ la besó en los labios y le acaricio el contorno de la boca con la lengua.

Durante un instante Hinata disfrutó del placer que sentía, pero enseguida se puso tensa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía mantener la cordura.

-_¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Por favor, Naruto, ¡recuerda donde estamos! Y no estamos casados, así que no deberíamos yacer tan cerca._

Él sonrió y la estrecho contra su cuerpo. Después, deslizó la mano por su espalda y la reposo sobre su trasero.

Ella se quedo boquiabierta, nadie la había tocado tan íntimamente.

-_Malditos sean los convencionalismos.- _dijo él con una sonrisa. –_Nadie sabe lo que estamos haciendo, no pueden vernos._

Hinata sentía que se derretía por dentro. Deseaba acariciar el torso de Naruto y descubrir el tacto de su piel. Mordiéndose el labio, trato de luchar contra su deseo. ¿Shion sentiría lo mismo con Hidan? Si así era, comprendía por qué su hermana había aceptado a Hidan como amado, incluso aunque fuera pecado y se arriesgara a quedar embarazada fuera del matrimonio.

Las caricias de Naruto provocaban en ella un gran deseo. No estaba segura de por qué sus besos hacían que se sintiera así, pero incluso pensaba que ¡hasta la madre Chiyo desearía a Naruto si él la besará! La imagen de Naruto con la madre superiora le provoco una risita.

-_¿Qué pasa?_

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-_Nada, estaba pensando en ti y en la madre Chiyo._

_-¿En mí y en la madre Chiyo?_

Sin comprender nada, él hizo un gesto y llevo la mano hasta su nuca.

-_Dame otro beso.- _murmuró.

-_Recuerda donde estamos…_

_-Pareces la madre Chiyo hablando, no tú.- _le dijo, y la beso en la boca. –_Pero no temas, querida Hinata, no perderás tu virginidad en una habitación llena de soldados._

_-¡Naruto!- _lo golpeo en el pecho con el puño. -_¡Alguien puede oírnos!_

Él le agarró la mano y le acarició la palma.

-_Tranquila, cariño. Tengo mejores planes para ti… siempre que seas mi fiel y verdadera esposa._

Sus palabras la hicieron quedarse pensativa un instante. ¿No le había dicho algo parecido la noche anterior?

-_¿Naruto?_

_-¿Mmm?- _él le acaricio la mejilla y el cuello.

-_Tú esposa… ¿Sakura?_

Él se quedo quieto.

-_¿Mmm?_

Las preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Hinata. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Sakura? ¿La habría repudiado? ¿Habían tenido hijos?

¿Se iba a casar con un hombre capaz de abandonar a su mujer después de que lo hiciera enfadar por primera vez? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto cuando descubriera que ella tenía una hermana recién nacida? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que ella había visto a Shion el día anterior? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de que la había visto con uno de los hombres de su padre en la catedral y…?

De pronto, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

¡Sabía donde había ido Shion y Hidan!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

La hermana de Hidan, Ino, se había casado con Shikamaru, un orfebre de Marinakure. Hidan habría llevado a Shion a casa de su hermana, con Ino y Shikamaru…

Ya tenía otro secreto que ocultarle a Naruto.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto si descubriera alguno de ellos? Hasta el momento solo le había demostrado su lado amable, pero él era un hombre del Mizukage. ¿La rechazaría sin más? Sin duda, perdería su confianza en ella.

Respiro hondo, Hinata levantó la vista y forzó una sonrisa. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado si no quería que él lo descubriera. No podía arriesgarse a que la rechazará.

-_¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?- _preguntó ella. Y al ver la expresión en su rostro deseo no haberlo hecho.

-_No deseo hablar de ella._

Naruto se giró y salió de debajo de las mantas. Hinata lo miró mientras se desperezaba y se pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Entonces, sin mirarla, Naruto se puso la capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala, por donde se adentraba la luz de la mañana. Era como si nunca se hubieran besado, como si nunca hubieran aceptado casarse el uno con el otro.

-_**Naruto Uzumaki, mi prometido. Un caballero suno, un hombre de lord Mizukage que estuvo casado con una mujer llamada Sakura, de la que no quiere hablar. ¿Y qué hará cuando descubra los secretos que le oculto? ¿Llegará a amarme? ¿Y por qué me preocupo tanto por eso?**_

Después de desayunar, Hinata agarro la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros. No había visto a Naruto desde que se marchó al amanecer.

-_¿Rock Lee?_

_-¿Lady Hinata?- _Rock Le estaba sentado en el suelo remendando la alforja.

-_¿Dónde está Sir Naruto?_

_-Se ha ido a la ciudad, para solucionar unos asuntos del Mizukage._

_-¿Ha dicho a qué hora regresará?_

_-No._

_-Voy a ir a la catedral. Si pregunta por mí, por favor, decídselo._

Rock Lee la miró.

-_¿No iréis muy lejos, lady Hinata?_

_-No… no.-__**Mentirosa-**_ se dijo.

Rock Lee la miró a los ojos un instante y continuo remendando la alforja.

-_Bien, porque Sir Naruto me mataría si os sucediera algo._

_-Oh, sí solo iré a la catedral para la oración._

_-Muy bien._

Hinata se apresuró para salir de allí, confiando en que Rock Lee le hubiera creído y en que no la siguiera.

Una vez en la puerta del palacio, miró hacia atrás y, al no ver a Rock Lee por ningún lado, acelero el paso.

Al cabo de un instante, se encontró frente a las catedrales.

Así que era un misterio donde se había dirigido Naruto aquella mañana. No importaba. Ella no deseaba verlo, puesto que tenía que preocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Asuntos de familia, a los que Naruto no daría su aprobación.

**Okis hasta aquí jeje saludos a todos los que dejan sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen ^^ pero sigan haciéndolo jejeje ¿sí? ****, okis hasta la próxima ^^.**

**Los quiere ****αnα-gααrα**** ^^ bye.**


	9. IX Otro secreto a la lista

**Hola bueno antes que nada pues aqui me tienen de regreso jejeje es algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten okis nos vemos abajo ^^.**

**Por cierto como sabran Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Carol T. sin más ahora si pueden leer.**

Al llegar a la catedral, Hinata pestañeo con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Por su padre, su primo, y su madre. Tras mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que el escudero de Naruto no la había seguido, agacho la cabeza y, en lugar de entrar en la catedral como el resto de los peregrinos, dio un par de pasos hacia un lado y se metió entre los dos edificios.

Shion y Hidan debían haberse dirigido hacia Golde Street y, si todavía estaban allí, era importante que ella hablara con ellos. De su última visita a Marinakure, Hinata recordó que la hermana de Hidan vivía en la parte oeste de la ciudad, al abrigo de la muralla. Desde Marquet Street trataría de llegar a Golde Street, cerca de Amarikure.

Cubriéndose el velo con la capucha de la capa de Naruto, Hinata avanzó entre los dos edificios y torció a la izquierda en el cementerio. Nadie la seguía.

-_**Oh, cielos.-**_ pensó con la respiración agitada. Naruto no debía descubrirla, al llegar a Marquet Street, torció otra vez a la izquierda. La gente estaba montando los puestos, los vendedores la agarraban del brazo…

-_¡Lazos de seda! ¡Lazos de seda!_

_-¡Pan! ¡Recién horneado!_

Librándose de ellos, Hinata continuó adelante hasta llegar a Westgate. Casi corriendo, torció en la calle paralela a la muralla. Las casas eran de madera con tejados de paja. El sol de la mañana brillaba frente a ella, se detuvo para tomar aire.

Golde Street tenía que estar allí, un poco más adelante.

-_**¡Allí!-**_ exclamo para sí, Golde Street. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano para evitar el resplandor.

La calle no era como ella la recordaba cuando estuvo con su padre. Por aquel entonces, las tiendas estaban abiertas y llenas de gente. Ese día, parecía domingo. Las ventanas estaban clausuradas con listones de madera y no parecía que los dueños fueran a abrir.

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Se había acabado el comercio desde la invasión del lord Mizukage?

Una chica estaba amamantando un bebé en la puerta de una casa, una mujer mayor caminaba con un cubo de agua, un perro levantaba la pata en una esquina. ¿Y dónde estaban los orfebres, los mercaderes y los clientes?

Y allí, al final de la calle junto a un pozo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo allí? Un grupo de hombres del agua, a juzgar por su apariencia, estaba reunido alrededor de un pergamino. Un hombre estaba midiendo algo. ¿Qué sucedía?

A lo largo de la calle habían colocado unas piedras blancas, pero Hinata no comprendía su función. Media docena de hombres con delantales de cuero y herramientas de carpintero rondaban por allí…

¡Allí estaba! La tienda de Shikamaru estaba clausurada, como las otras pero, sin inmutarse ella llamó a la puerta.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Ino!

Se oyó descorrer un cerrojo y la puerta se abrió una pizca.

-_¿Sí?_

_-Shikamaru, puede que no os acordéis de mí.- _comenzó a decirle en japonés. –_El hermano de tu esposa, Hidan…_

Una mano asomó por la rendija, la agarró de la manga del hábito y la metió en la casa. La puerta se cerró de un portazo, y a ella la lanzaron contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que se golpeó en la cabeza. Durante unos segundos, le pareció que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sujetándola por el pecho, Shikamaru la mantuvo inmóvil. Con la otra mano, la amenazó con un cuchillo.

-_¿Shikamaru?_

_-¿Quién diablos sois?_

La mirada de Shikamaru era fría como el hielo. Hinata jamás lo habría reconocido como el orfebre despreocupado que se caso con Ino, la hermana de Hidan tres años antes.

-_Soy Hinata… Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru, ¿no os acordáis de mí?_

_-No puedo deciros que sí._

Hinata empezaba a adaptarse a la penumbra del interior, detrás de Shikamaru había un banco de trabajo donde brillaban pequeñas virutas de plata y de oro. En la pared, varias herramientas ordenadas y, a un lado, un yunque en miniatura. Parecía que había pasado algún tiempo desde que Shikamaru había trabajado por última vez.

Al fondo del taller, por la puerta que enlazaba con la casa familiar, apareció una mujer.

-_¡Ino!-_ exclamó Hinata, atragantándose cuando Shikamaru presionó el cuchillo contra su cuello. -_ ¡Salid! ¡Por favor, hablad conmigo!_

Shikamaru se volvió y frunció el ceño.

-_¿Ino? ¿Está es otra mujer Hyuga que viene a ponernos en peligro?_

Hinata miró a Ino y vio que estaba en cinta.

_-Ino, os acordáis de mí, ¿no es así? Soy Hinata… la prima de Neji._

Ino se acercó a Hinata y le retiró el velo para verle el rostro. Metiendo los dedos bajo el griñón sacó un mechón largo de cabello azulado. Entonces asintió y dio un paso atrás.

-_Sí.-_ suspiró. –_Es Hinata Hyuga. Su parentesco con Neji es notable. Si lo piensas bien, Shika, Hinata es la hermana que enviaron al convento…- _Ino tocó la cruz de madera que Hinata llevaba colgada al pecho. –_Esto y el hábito indican que dice la verdad, no puede ser otra que Hinata Hyuga._

Shikamaru retiró el cuchillo y, tras agarrar a Hinata con ambas manos, la agitó.

-_Escuchad Hinata Hyuga, no sé por qué habéis venido a visitarnos y, si os soy sincero no me importa. Quiero que os marchéis. Ino y yo ya tenemos bastante con lo que lidiar sin que vuestra familia nos complique la vida._

Guiándola hasta la puerta, agarró el cerrojo.

-_Un momento, por favor.- _Hinata miró a Ino. –_Lo siento… ayer vi a mi hermana Shion en la catedral, hablando con Hidan. Pensé que a lo mejor habían venido aquí._

Ino y Shikamaru la miraron estupefactos.

-_¿Vinieron?_

Shikamaru abrió la puerta e hizo ademán de sacarla a la calle_._

_-¿Vinieron? ¿Ino?-_ y, resistiéndose a Shikamaru, Hinata continuó. –_Habría hablado con ellos si hubiera podido, pero no fue posible. Solo quiero saber si Shion está… bueno, si no está sola. ¿Creéis que está con Hidan, Ino?_

Ino volvió la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

-¿_Ino? Por favor…_

Ino se volvió y miró a Shikamaru, para evitar que sacara a Hinata a la calle.

-_Hinata… en el pasado vuestra familia se porto muy bien con la mía. Por eso, podríamos ayudarte…-_ se acarició el vientre. –_Pero tenemos que pensar en nuestra familia…_

_-Sí.-_ Shikamaru habló con un gruñido. –_Han pasado años sin que ella quedará en estado, y ahora… justo cuando los santos nos han abandonado y el mundo está revuelto…_

_-Los bebés eligen su propio momento.-_ murmuró Hinata, y le dedicó a Ino una cálida sonrisa. –_Me alegro por ti._

Ino inclino la cabeza.

-_Gracias, pero deberías ver lo difícil que es para nosotros. Os diré lo que le he dicho a Shion…_

_-Así que ha venido aquí. ¡Lo sabía!_

_-Ino…-_ Shikamaru la reprendió. –_ten cuidado._

Ino agarró a su esposo del brazo.

-_Piensa, cariño. Puesto que Hidan no nos ha contado sus planes, no hay mucho que podamos contar. Pero al menos, podemos ayudarla a que su mente descanse. Shion está con Hidan lady Hinata._

_-¿Se han marchado de Marinakure?_

_-Eso creo._

_-¿Pero no sabéis a dónde han ido?_

_-No… Y no seremos partícipes de ninguno de vuestros planes. Igual que tampoco lo hicimos en los de Hidan. Lo mismo le dije a él, y ah vuestra hermana. Somos gente corriente, trabajadora, e incluso en las mejores épocas andamos en la cuerda floja. Ahora…-_ se encogió de hombros. –_tenemos que tener más cuidado._

_-Lo siento.- _dijo Hinata. –_Quizá no debería de haber venido. Esperaba encontrar a Shion, convencerla de que huir no es el único camino que le queda, persuadirla de que regrese a Konoha conmigo._

_-Nunca haría tal cosa. Y menos, mientras uno del agua esté detrás de su mano._

Hinata miró a Ino, agradecida de que la luz tenue no permitiera ver el color de sus mejillas.

-_Naruto Uzumaki es de Sunagakure, no del agua._

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- _preguntó Ino. –_Sunos, del agua… todos son unos maleantes. Tu hermana no se casará con ninguno de ellos._

Hinata tragó saliva. Había oído las mismas palabras en la boca de su hermana. Y si Hidan era el amante de Shion, era comprensible que su hermana quisiera huir.

-_Shion no ha de temer a Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora no.- _dijo ella. –_Ino, si la volvéis a ver, me gustaría que le dieras un mensaje…_

_-No.- _intervino Shikamaru. –_Nada de mensajes._

_-Unas palabras nada más… sí es que la volvéis a ver. Por favor, decidle que el caballero suno ha aceptado casarse conmigo en su lugar._

Ino se quedó boquiabierta.

-_¿Con vos? ¿Os casaréis con uno de ellos?_

Hinata alzó la barbilla.

-_Sí. Voy a regresar a Konoha, por favor decídselo._

_-Estáis loca, pasar tanto tiempo en el convento os ha vuelto loca._

_-Puede que tengáis razón.- _dijo Hinata. –_Aunque me cueste admitirlo._

Ino agarró a Hinata por el brazo.

-_Pobrecita, debéis haberlo pasado muy mal para que casaros con uno de ellos se convierta en la mejor opción._

_-Naruto Uzumaki no es un hombre malo.- _dijo Hinata consciente de que era verdad, pero preguntándose como lo sabía.

-_¿No?- _Ino le dio una palmadita en la mano. –_Pobrecita._

_-¡No lo es!_

Otra palmadita.

-_Estoy segura de que no lo es._

Pero Hinata interceptó la mirada que Ino le dirigió a su marido, y supo que Ino no le creía.

-_Si os parece bien, me marcharé ahora.- _dijo Hinata.

Shikamaru hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta. Hinata se agarró las faldas y salió a la calle.

-_No temáis por vuestra hermana lady Hinata.- _dijo Ino. –_Hidan cuidara de ella._

Hinata asintió, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no pensar en la gélida expresión del rostro de Hidan mientras hablaba con Shion en la catedral.

-_Lo hará… os lo prometo.- _Ino sonrió.

Se disponía a decir algo más cuando Shikamaru cerró la puerta y la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Cubriéndose con la capa, Hinata miro hacia ambos lados y comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio, confiando en llegar antes de que cualquiera de los hombres de Naruto notara su ausencia. Si le preguntaban diría que había ido a visitar Nunnaminster, el convento fundado por la princesa.

En el callejón paralelo a la calle donde se encontraba el taller de Shikamaru Nara, Naruto y su capitán se miraron el uno al otro.

-_Os pido disculpas, Genma, no debería de haber dudado de vos.- _murmuró Naruto. –_Shion Hyuga ha debido de venir aquí. ¿Decís que la viste salir de la ciudad, después?_

_-Sí, señor. Salió por Hyde Gate… la puerta que pasa junto la abadía._

Naruto se sentía inquieto desde el momento en que había oído a Hinata en el taller. Tratando de pensar con claridad, arqueó una ceja.

-_Entonces, ¿Lady Shion marcha hacia el norte?- _estaba furioso. Deseaba tirar abajo el taller. Hinata Hyuga había ido allí. Hinata era una bruja malvada.

-_Eso creo._

Naruto tenía los puños cerrados. Se obligó a relajarse.

-_Me preguntó… lo pensamos antes y nos equivocamos. ¿Lady Shion iría sola o tendría un acompañante?_

_-La acompaña un hombre hasengakureño. Creo que es su amante. Uno de nuestros hombres los está siguiendo. Le dije que nos enviará noticias al cuartel desde su próxima parada._

_-Buen muchacho.- _Naruto se fijó en las paredes de madera del taller. -_¿Decís que el hombre que vive aquí es orfebre?_

_-Sí, señor._

_-¿Y por qué han venido aquí las dos hermanas Hyuga? ¿Qué relación tiene con ellas?_

_-Todavía no lo sé.-_ dijo Genma. -_¿Pudisteis entender lo que decían?_

_-No, maldita sea. Mi japonés no es tan bueno ¿Y el vuestro?_

_-Lo siento, señor. El mío no es mejor que el vuestro. Comprendí un par de nombres… Shion, Hidan, lady Hinata…_

_-Lady Hinata.- _repitió Naruto.

-_¿Qué vais a hacer, señor?_

_-¿Hacer?_

Genma miró calle abajo, hacia el lugar por donde Hinata se había marchado.

-_Con ella. Dudo que estuviera intercambiando recetas para hacer pasteles._

_-Diablos, Genma…_

_-¿Informaréis acerca de ella al comandante del cuartel?_

Naruto dio un paso adelante con las manos en las caderas.

-_Diablos.- _repitió. –_Pensaba que era la chica más dulce de toda la Cristiandad, y ahora me preguntó si he aceptado casarme con una víbora._

Genma miró la ventana clausurada y la puerta cerrada del taller. Se apoyó con fuerza sobre ella, como para comprobar la resistencia de la madera.

-_¿Queréis entrar?_

_-No… no hace falta, nos descubriríamos._

_-¿Señor? _

Naruto se acercó un poco más y bajó el tono de voz, tratando de contener la rabia que invadía su interior.

-_Debemos esperar, Genma. Observar, fingir que no sabemos nada. No mencionéis a los hombres que lady Hinata ha venido aquí._

_-No, señor._

Naruto comenzó a caminar calle arriba.

Genma lo siguió.

-_Por otro lado, señor.- _dijo pensativo. –_Puede que no sea tan malo como parece. _

_-Se sabe que hay rebeldes por la zona.- _dijo Naruto cortante.

-_Sí, señor, lo sé. Pero lady Hinata no es necesariamente…_

_-¿Tratáis de aconsejarme?_

_-No, por supuesto que no. es solo que… ¿vais a informar al comandante acerca de ella?_

_-Puesto que no hemos comprendido ni una sola palabra acerca de lo que han hablado, no tenemos pruebas de qué está tramando. En cualquier caso, ¿qué os importa si informo al comandante sobre ella?_

_-Nada, pero tiene algo que os atrae._

_-¿Oh?_

_-No hace falta que me miréis así, señor. Pero os atrae, y no podéis negarlo. He visto como la miráis. Y el joven Morino me ha contado que anoche, vos y ella…_

_-Genma, estáis en terreno peligroso. Hasta el momento sólo podemos hablar de una vieja amistad._

_-Sí, señor._

Continuaron en silencio durante un momento.

-_¿Señor?_

Naruto suspiró.

-_¿Capitán?_

_-A Morino le gusta ella. Y a Rock Lee._

_-Y a mí. Eso es lo malo.- _dijo Naruto.

-_Parece buena persona… de verdad.-_ continuó Genma mientras atravesaban la entrada de Westgate. -_¿Vais a entregarla al comandante?_

_-Maldita sea, ¿no podéis hablar de otra cosa?_

El capitán se sonrojó.

-_Os pido disculpas señor._

_-Escuchad, Genma… escuchad atentamente. En lugar de ver a lady Hinata encerrada en una celda ni siquiera podemos probar su deslealtad, prefiero llevarla de regreso a Konoha. Allí podría vigilarla mejor… si está en contacto con la resistencia hasengakureña, servirá de cebo._

_-¿Tenéis intensión de utilizarla?_

_-Desde luego. Lady Hinata obtendrá información. Si la entrego al comandante, la causa del Mizukage no avanzará ni un ápice. Observándola, quizá descubramos un nido de víboras._

_-Pero, señor, existe otra posibilidad…_

_-Algo me dice que estáis a punto de decirme de que se trata._

_-Puede ser que haya un motivo inocente para la visita de lady Hinata a Golde Street._

Naruto lo miró.

_-Parece que Morino y Rock Lee no son sus únicas conquistas. Vos también buscáis convertiros en su defensor._

_-No os apresuréis a la hora de tomar una decisión, señor.- _murmuró. –_Si ha sido desleal el tiempo lo dirá._

_-Parecemos tontos.- _dijo Naruto despacio.

-_¿Señor?_

_-Ya lo he dicho. Tengo mente propia, y ya he decidido el futuro de lady Hinata._

_-Sí, señor._

Naruto sonrió.

_-¿Quizá otra misión servirá para que dejes de filosofar?_

_-¿Señor?_

_-Cuando la tropa marche hacia Konoha quiero que os quedéis detrás. Que esperéis a que vuestro hombre envíe noticias y que persigáis a lady Shion en persona._

_-Sí, señor._

_-Y tened cuidado, Genma. No quiero perderos._

_-Señor._

_-Entonces, independientemente de lo que descubráis, nos encontraremos en el cuartel tres días después. Al mediodía. Podréis darme vuestro informe entonces._

_-Sí, señor._

**Y hasta aqui queda jeje okis pliss ¿Me dan un review?^^ jeje okis gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo nos vemos en el proximo.**

**Los quiere αnα-gααrα ^^ bye**


	10. X Llegada a Konoha

**Hola c0m0 podrán ver ahora si n0 tarde mucho ^v^ yeha¡! jejeje ok me emoci0ne y buen0 aquí les traig0 el siguiente capi de su fic C0raz0n traicionado xD, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Naru y sus personajes son de Kishi-san y la historia es de Car0l T.**

Naruto alcanzó a la novicia antes de que hubiera decidido qué iba a decirle. Vio una capa de color azul delante de él, avanzando por el camino del cementerio.

-_**Al menos no sale huyendo, como su hermana.-**_ pensó él, y parte de la tensión que tenía acumulada se disipó. No quería perderla, y al oír de sus admiradores el enojo en él aumento levemente.

Diablos, eso no estaba bien, lo que no quería perder era la oportunidad de utilizarla. Si le dejaba libertad, ella lo ayudaría a eliminar a la resistencia del lord Mizukage. Sí, eso era… el planeaba utilizarla…

Naruto negó con la cabeza al pensar en cómo aquella mujer de rostro inocente afectaba a su persona. Aceleró el paso y acortó la distancia que había entre ambos. Sin duda, ella confiaba en que nadie la hubiera visto dirigirse a Golde Street.

Apretando los dientes, Naruto se dirigió a su capitán en voz baja.

-_Preparad los caballos y reunid a la tropa. Marcharemos hacia Konoha dentro de media hora._

_-Sí, señor._

Caminó hasta la novicia y la agarró del hombro.

-_¿Lady Hinata?_

_-¡Naruto!-_ se sobresaltó. –_Yo… me preguntaba dónde estabas._

_-__**Seguro que sí**_**.-**pensó él, percatándose de su sonrisa nerviosa y de su rostro de culpable.

_-¿Dónde has estado?_

_-Yo… decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí la última vez._

Naruto le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre el brazo, dirigiéndole hasta el cuartel.

-_¿Dónde está Rock Lee? Debería haberte acompañado._

_-No pensé que llegaría tan lejos.- _dijo ella. –_Le dije que iba a la catedral, pero después… decidí que me gustaría ver el convento de Nunnaminster._

_-__**Mentirosa.-**_ pensó Naruto.

-_¿Y cómo era?-_ disimuló.

-_¿El convento?_

_-¿Si no, el qué?-_ se fijó en un mechón azulado que se escapaba de su griñón y miró a otro lado para no acariciárselo. Recordó lo que debía hacer. Nada, sólo esperar y ver cómo actuaba ella.

-_No pude encontrar el convento.- _dijo ella. –_Me perdí en la parte alta de Marquet Street y regresé._

Era una pésima mentirosa. No, era más que eso, no le gustaba mentirle. Incompresiblemente, Naruto se sintió aliviado. Le cubrió la mano con la suya y continuaron hacia Old palace, aparentando ser un caballero suno en compañía de su prometida. ¿Y en realidad? A ella le temblaban las manos y no lo miraba a los ojos. Quizá, Naruto tratara de engañarse, pero no consideraba que todo estuviera perdido si a ella no le gustaba mentirle.

_-(*)-_-(*)-_-(*)-_(*)-_(*)-_(*)-_(*)-_

Naruto había pedido prestado un caballo del cuartel para que Hinata pudiera montar hasta casa. El animal era un poco terco y a Hinata le costaba manejarlo, lo que ayudaba a que no pudiera pensar en la inquietante conversación que había mantenido con Naruto fuera del palacio.

No estaba segura de por qué aquella conversación la había inquietado, pero tampoco podía olvidarla. Era cierto que no conocía bien a Naruto Uzumaki pero, fuera del palacio había notado…

¿Habría descubierto Naruto que había ido a la casa de Shikamaru? Sin duda, era una posibilidad, pero él no le había dicho nada. En todo momento, se había comportado de manera cortés, aunque observadora. Y quizá supiera más de lo que le había comentado.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían avanzado. Aparte de Rock Lee, quien montaba a su lado en silencio, Naruto y el resto de la tropa estaban por delante. Suspirando, Hinata golpeó al animal con los talones.

Al cabo de un rato pasaron junto a un hito cubierto de musgo. En él estaba grabado el nombre de Konoha, y ella se alegro al ver que casi había llegado a casa.

A casa… la idea le provoco que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué encontraría en Konoha? ¿Quedaría alguien allí que pudiera reconocerla? ¿Sería capaz de mantener a salvo a su hermana?

Hinata golpeó de nuevo con los talones al animal y el caballo estiró las orejas, pero la bestia debía de ser terca como una mula, porque su paso era inalterable. Lento, lento, lento.

Delante de ellos, Naruto se volvió con la mano apoyada en la parte trasera de la silla de montar.

-_Rock Lee, tomad las riendas del caballo de lady Hinata. Es evidente que tiene problemas, y es peligroso ir así en un camino cómo esté._

Sin esperar una respuesta, se volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

El hombre con él que había decidido casarse no le había dedicado una mirada desde que habían regresado al palacio. Él debía de saber que había ido a visitar a Shikamaru. El hombre atractivo, cariñoso y considerado que la había besado por la mañana se había convertido en un guerrero frío y distante. ¿Era la misma persona?

Y además, pretendía humillarla delante de su escudero, ella suspiró. No tenía problemas, todo era culpa del caballo que le habían dado.

Rock Lee se acerco y le agarró las riendas.

-_No soy yo.-_ murmuró Hinata, mirando hacia la espalda de Naruto.

Rock Lee apremió a su caballo y provocó que el de Hinata lo siguiera.

-_Lo sé.- _dijo Rock Lee. –_Y sir Naruto también lo sabe._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué ha elegido este caballo para mí?_

_-Sir Naruto tuvo suerte de conseguir un caballo. Era el último que quedaba en los establos._

_-¿El último? ¿Me preguntó por qué? Imaginaba que los hombres del Mizukage habrían luchado a muerte por este animal._

Rock Lee esbozo una sonrisa.

-_Más o menos, lady Hinata. Pero debe de ser mejor que montar con sir Naruto._

_-Oh, sí, Rock Lee. Al menos, eso lo he evitado._

Trotando junto a Rock Lee, Hinata ignoró la mirada que le echo el escudero de Naruto y se concentró en mantener al caballo al ritmo.

El paisaje de Zurungakure le resultaba cada vez más familiar. La carretera comenzaba a descender hacia un valle arbolado. En los prados había rebaños de ovejas y el río Konoha llevaba bastante agua.

Durante varias generaciones la familia de Hinata había vivido cerca del río Konoha. Con su agua habían cultivado maíz, habían criado peces y…

-_¿Todo esto os resulta familiar, lady Hinata?-_ preguntó Rock Lee.

-_Sí, Konoha.-_ se aclaro la garganta. –_está muy cerca._

_-Yo continuaré desde aquí, Rock Lee.-_ dijo Naruto, y le quito las riendas a su escudero. Se quitó el yelmo y lo ató a la perilla de la silla. –_Controlad a los caballos, ¿queréis?_

_-Sí, señor.- _Rock Lee se adelantó.

Naruto tenía una expresión adusta. Y entonces la miró y sonrió. Pero parecía que Hinata empezaba a conocerlo. Su sonrisa era falsa, lo cierto era que desde que empezó a notar el ambiente ameno que se formaba entre su escudero y su prometida, no podía estar tranquilo y menos con la información recibida por parte de su capitán, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

_-¿Señor?_

_-¿Serás mi guía? Cuando tomamos posesión no entendíamos muchas palabras. A mí me gustaría saber el nombre y la condición de cada persona de este lugar. Prometiste ser mi guía, ¿recuerdas? Y quiero que me enseñes japonés._

_-__**Cuando tomamos posesión**_**.- **resonó en la cabeza de Hinata, la cual trago saliva y asintió, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su rabia.

Pero al instante, su rabia se difuminó al ver los alrededores de Konoha. Los campos estaban cosechados, los cerdos atados y revolcándose en el lodo.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó Naruto.

-_Hay demasiados animales.-_ dijo ella. –_demasiados, y no han cortado la paja para el invierno._

_-Explícamelo, por favor._

Hinata lo miró fijamente, preguntándose por qué estaba interesado. ¿Su intención era despojar a Konoha de todas las riquezas que poseía, de forma que el pueblo no pudiera mantenerse por sí solo? ¿O tenía intención de administrar las tierras de su padre con cuidado?

-_Necesito saberlo.- _dijo él. –_Soy un soldado, no un agricultor, crecí en una ciudad, hay muchas cosas que tengo que aprender._

Ella asintió y decidió darle el benefició de la duda.

-_Estamos en noviembre.-_ dijo ella. –_Es difícil mantener a más de un puñado de animales vivos durante el invierno. Y hay demasiados. Se morirán de hambre. Deberían de haber elegido a los mejores animales y al resto deberían de haberlos sacrificado. Mira esas casas. En enero la gente se congelará. A nadie le importa si la mitad del pueblo muere de fiebre._

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.

-_Hinata, eso podía haberlo deducido yo…_

_-No sé que está pensando Ebizo…_

_-¿Ebizo?_

_-El alguacil, al menos hace siete años era el alguacil. Entonces, ya era un hombre algo mayor. Quizá esté enfermo.-_ lo miró frunciendo el ceño. –_O quizá, también se haya muerto._

_-¿Quién vive en esa casa?_

_-¿La que no tiene tejado? Ichi e Inaho._

_-¿Y en ésa?_

_-Izaga, el pobre Izaga perdió a su esposa cuando dio a luz a su hijo Zet. Zet es de mi edad.- -__**Y Zet es retrasado.-**_ pensó, pero no le dijo nada a Naruto. La casa de Izaga parecía abandonada. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Y si le había sucedido algo, ¿quién estaría cuidando de Zet?

Enseguida llegaron al molino. Naruto lo miro y le preguntó.

-_¿Cómo llamáis a esto en japonés?_

_-Es un molino._

_-Molino.-_ repitió Naruto, tratando de pronunciar la palabra. –_Molino._

_-El molinero se llama Mattatsu, está casado con Ibara, y cuando me marché tenían una niña que se llamaba Matsuri, y dos niños, Ittetsu y Sein. Matsuri debe tener unos 17 años y los niños 14 y 15._

Naruto asintió.

-_Molino.- _repitió.

Continuaron avanzando y llegaron a la iglesia.

-_¿Y esté edificio? ¿Cómo se llama en japonés?_

_-Iglesia._

_-Iglesia.- _murmuró Naruto. –_Iglesia.- _continuó hablando en japonés. –_Es de madera, como las casas y el molino, no hay edificios de piedra en Konoha. En Sunagakure es igual, sólo los castillos y las catedrales son de piedra._

Hinata asintió. Miró hacia el cementerio que estaba junto a la iglesia y encontró lo que estaba buscando, una corona de flores sobre un montón de tierra recién removida. ¿La tumba de su madre?

Agarró las riendas con fuerza y sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tratando de contenerlas, miró hacia el cura y hacia su pueblo Konoha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr pos sus mejillas, con un nudo en la garganta, trató de hablar con normalidad.

-_Como puedes imaginar, la casa que está junto a la zona de cultivo de la iglesia pertenece al cura. Él vive de los diezmos que todo el mundo le da. El padre Danzou…_

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-_Eh conocido al padre Danzou. Y a su esposa._

Hinata lo miró, olvidándose de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-_No sabía que el padre Danzou se hubiera casado._

Al ver sus ojos perla humedecidos, Naruto se puso serio.

-_Ah, Hinata, qué tonto soy.- _estiró la mano y le secó una lágrima. –_Tú madre… lo siento mucho._

Hinata retiró el rostro y le apartó la mano.

-_No, por favor. Aquí no. Ahora no.-_ sabía que sí él le mostraba compasión se derrumbaría, y no quería quedar en ridículo delante de sus hombres y de todo el pueblo. Era la hija de su madre.

Naruto agarró las riendas de nuevo y decidió continuar con la conversación.

-_El padre Danzou tiene dos niños pequeños._

Hinata se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

-_¿Sí?_

_-¿En el país del fuego es común que los curas se casen?- _preguntó Naruto.

_-A veces se casan._

_-El Mizukage no da su aprobación a ese tipo de cosas._

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Se preguntaba con quien se habría casado Danzou. Siempre le había gustado Reiko, y a ella…

Konoha. Por fin estaba en casa.

La casa era un edificio más grande y mejor conservado que los demás y estaba situado frente a la iglesia.

Al llegar, Rock Lee e Idate llevaron a los caballos a los establos. Dentro, junto al fuego, sir Gaara le entregaba la capa a uno de sus hombres, riéndose. Una multitud de personas se movían en el interior de la casa del padre de Hinata. Del agua, sunos. Conquistadores.

Ella podía oír el murmullo de las conversaciones, el graznido de un ganso, el relinchar de un caballo. ¿Dónde estaba Hanabi? ¿Dónde estaba su hermanita? Mirando alrededor, se sintió vacía. La casa de su padre estaba en manos de los conquistadores.

En mitad del pasto, bajo las ramas de un roble centenario, se encontraba la picota. Naruto frunció el ceño y señalo hacia allí.

-_En Sunagakure tenemos una cosa igual. ¿Cómo se llama en japonés?_

_-La picota. Mi padre a veces la utilizaba para dar palizas.- _contesto ella, recordando los castigos que su padre aplicaba a los siervos. Una vez, a uno le amputó una mano por robar. Y, de vez en cuando, empleaba un hierro candente para escarmentarlos.

Pero Hanabi… ¿Dónde estaba Hanabi? Miró hacia la casa del alguacil y vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos con muletas.

-_¡Kiba!_

Kiba era otro amigo de ella y uno de los guardaespaldas de su padre.

-_¿Hinata?_

Hinata bajó del caballo y corrió hasta el.

-_Oh Kiba, ¡me alegro de veros! Temía que también os hubierais marchado._

Kiba se acomodó en las muletas y miró a Naruto con frialdad.

-_Calma, Hinata.-_ dijo él en japonés. –_Aquí me tenéis._

_-¿Hablad chino, queréis?- _le pidió Naruto, el nuevo señor de Konoha.

_-No sabe. Lo siento. Oh, Kiba, me alegro tanto de veros.- _ella sonrió, ignorando durante un instante al hombre con el que había aceptado casarse. -_¿Qué os ha pasado en la pierna?-_ le preguntó ella al ver que la tenía entablillada.

-_Me caí del caballo. Una mala rotura, o eso me dijo vuestra madre, de otro modo, habría ido a Ganamakure con vuestro padre. Todos los guardaespaldas lo acompañaron, menos yo.- _soltó una amarga carajada. –_Incluso Izaga fue._

_-¿Cómo defensores de nuestro pueblo?_

_-Sí.- _dijo él. –_ninguno regresó._

Incapaz de contestar, Hinata asintió.

-_Kurenai me entablillo la pierna._

_-¿Kurenai?_

_-Bajo la supervisión de vuestra madre.- _Kiba la miró a los ojos. –_Hinata, siento mucho lo de lady Hanabinaru. Todos los sentimos. El día que ella falleció…_

Rápidamente, antes de que Kiba dijera nada que Naruto pudiera entender sobre su hermanita, Hinata se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios agarrándolo con fuerza e ignorando la mirada de Naruto el cuál después de ver esto bien podía competir con un muro de piedra, entonces Hinata le dijo a Kiba.

-_Hablaremos más tarde. Tenemos que ponernos al día. Pero me alegro de verte con vida.- _se volvió hacia la casa de su padre. -_¿Kurenai?_

Kiba la miró a los ojos.

-_Dentro, con vuestra… con la nueva bebé. Lo sabéis, ¿verdad?_

_-Shion me dio las nuevas._

Kiba se movió con las muletas y, al cargar el peso sobre la pierna herida, puso una mueca de dolor.

-_¡Santo cielo! No está curándose como debería._

_-Le echaré un vistazo antes de cenar.-_ le prometió Hinata. –_Antes de que oscurezca._

_-Os lo agradezco, he oído que tenéis tanto talento como vuestra madre._

Mirando a Naruto con incertidumbre, Hinata pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la casa de su padre.

Una vez dentro, Hinata ni se fijo en los caballeros sunos que no sabían hablar japonés. Solo tenía ojos para Kurenai. La encontró sentada en un banco con un velo alrededor de los hombros. Discretamente, estaba amamantando a un bebé.

¡Hanabi! Hinata se apresuró para acercarse, tratando de disimular su emoción. Hanabi era más pequeña de lo que había imaginado. Tenía el rostro arrugado y una capa de cabello castaño. Estaba mamando con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados. Su hermana, la heredera de Konoha.

-_¡Lady Hinata!-_ Kurenai exclamó con una sonrisa. –_Ésta es Hanabi._

Hinata se arrodilló y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-_Oh Kurenai, es preciosa._

_-¿A que sí?_

Había otro bebé dormido en el canasto, a los pies de Kurenai. Con cuidado, Hinata le acarició un pie que asomaba por debajo de la mantilla.

-_¿Y éste? ¿Quién es?-_ preguntó mientras lo tapaba mejor.

-_Es Asuma.-_ sonrió Kurenai.

Hinata volvió a mirar a su hermana y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Kurenai se dirigió a ella en voz baja.

-_Me alegro que hayáis venido, Asuma y yo temíamos a estos…-_ miró hacia donde estaba Sir Gaara y el resto de los hombres. –_Temíamos lo que podrían hacer. No sabíamos que sería mejor para esta pequeñina… sí que se quedara aquí, o que se marchara con vuestra hermana. Pero con vos en casa… vos sabréis lo que hacer. Os quedaréis, ¿verdad? _

_-Sí, voy a casarme con Sir Naruto._

Kurenai se fijo en su hábito y en la cruz de madera que colgaba sobre su pecho.

-_¿De veras, cariño?_

Hinata tuvo que sonreír. Kurenai no había cambiado. A veces se acordaba y llamaba a Hinata por su titulo pero, a menudo, simplemente la llamaba cariño.

Una sombra apareció en la entrada, Naruto. Se había quitado la espada y la cota de malla y sólo llevaba una túnica verde con un cinturón plateado. Se acerco al fuego y extendió las manos frente a la llama.

-_No lo sé.-_ Kurenai continuaba hablando. –_Pensé que estabais comprometida con Dios. Pero puesto que vuestra hermana no va a casarse con él, quizá sea lo mejor._

_-Sí, eso creo yo. Contadme cómo están las cosas en Konoha._

Kurenai comenzó a relatare cómo se encontraba la gente del pueblo. Entre tanto, Hinata miraba a su alrededor para ver si la casa había sufrido algún cambio. No parecía que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar y nada parecía dañado.

-_¿Kurenai?- _Hinata la interrumpió

-¿_Sí, cariño? _

_-No parece que hayan saqueado nada._

_-No.-_ convino ella. –_Es cierto, temía que eso sucediera, pero…-_ miró hacia Naruto. –_Él mantiene a sus hombres en orden._

_-¿Y qué hay de los perros lobo de mi padre? ¿Dónde están? ¿Fueron con él a Ganamakure? ¿Bouke sigue con nosotros?_

_-No, cariño, Bouke murió el pasado invierno. Pero Hiashi Hyuga dejó a sus perros aquí, para que cuidaran de tu madre. Y lo habrían hecho, si todavía siguiera con vida. Deberías haberlos visto cuanto entraron los invasores. Entonces, aprendí cómo un perro lobo puede convertirse en lobo._

_-¿Y no mataron a los perros?_

_-No, cariño. El nuevo señor los ató en la parte trasera del jardín, junto a los establos.-_ Kurenai esbozo una sonrisa. –_No imagináis como gruñían, le hubieran arrancado el cuello, si hubieran tenido oportunidad._

Mirando a los hombres que estaban junto al fuego, Hinata se puso en pie.

-_Será mejor que vaya a ver si necesitan algo._

_-¿Quién, cariño? ¿Los hombres o los perros?_

_-Ambos.- _dijo Hinata, y se rió. –_Oh, Kurenai, me alegro de veros._

_-Yo también, cariño. Ahora, marchaos antes de que aquel señor se pregunte porqué una simple sirvienta requiere tanto vuestra atención. Pero tratadlos bien y guardad bien nuestro secreto._

_-Sí. Nadie les ha servido algo de beber. ¿Dónde está Asuma? Si no encuentro a Hana, el podrá ayudarme._

_-Oh, no, cariño. Una de las ruedas de la carreta tambaleaba, así que Asuma la ha llevado al herrero. Regresará en cualquier momento._

_-Entonces, Sari. ¿Ella podrá ayudarme?_

_-No la he visto. Mirad en la iglesia. Desde que vuestra madre se marchó, descanse en paz, Sari pasa allí mucho tiempo.- _le guiñó un ojo. –_Supongo que Reiko se alegrará si la sacas de allí._

_-¿Kurenai?_

_-¿Sí, cariño?_

_-Mi poni… Cloud…_

Kurenai sonrió.

-_Está aquí, vuestro padre pensaba venderlo, pero vuestra madre no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Lo encontrarás en el prado._

**Bueno hasta aquí jejeje okis esperare ansiosa los comentarios de todos ^^ recuerden que entre mas rr, más feliz estoy jejeje y por supuesto mas rapid0 escribo los capis :p. **

**Pd: ****Los quiere αnα-gααrα ^^ bye.**


	11. XI Problemas en la cocina y ¿Dónde

**Hola y otra disculpa u.u n0 habia podido actualizar desde hace 2 semanas :S xq tuve muchos cambios en mi vida jeje, para empezar me kmbie de escuela y de ciudad haci que ando medio desubicada pero decidi subir este capi para que no piensen que ya me olvide del fic jiji ok espero me comprendan y sin más aqui les dejo el siguiente capi de su fic C0raz0n traicionado xD, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Naru y sus personajes son de Kishi-san y la historia es de Car0l T.**

**XI (* )-Problemas en la cocina y ¿Dónde está Hana?-(*)**

Temiendo que Naruto le preguntara directamente por la visita que había hecho a la casa de Shikamaru y más aún el beso que le había dado a Kiba para callarlo, Hinata se pasó evitándolo las horas siguientes. Al principio no le resultó difícil porque tenía que reencontrarse con viejos amigos, además de ocuparse de Cloud, de los perros y…

Cuando entró en la cocina en busca de comida, recordó que era importante alimentar bien a la tropa de Naruto, ya que él y sus hombres tratarían mejor a los habitantes del pueblo si tenían el estómago lleno. Aunque fueran enemigos de los hasengakureños, a todos les interesaba que ella los alimentará bien.

Tal y como Kurenai le había advertido, no había rastro de Hana, y la cocina estaba desierta. De las vigas del tejado colgaban ristras de cebollas y atadillos de hierbas aromáticas, salvia, laurel y perejil. Por la manera en que estaban atadas, Hinata supo que las había secado su madre el verano anterior. Tratando de controlarse para no emocionarse, Hinata se obligó a continuar con el recuerdo de la comida. Tenía que alimentar a Naruto y a sus hombres…

A un lado del fuego de la cocina estaba el gancho vacío donde solían colgar un jamón ahumado. Ella suspiró. Un caldero estaba vacío sobre las brasas, y se notaba que el agua se había evaporado hacía horas. Con un trapo, Hinata retiró la olla del fuego y la dejó sobre una piedra. En la mesa había platos y cubiertos sucios, y el hedor invadía el ambiente.

Y peor aún. El horno del pan estaba apagado. El fuego que calentaba el agua para bañarse, también. Si su padre hubiera estado vivo, habría castigado a Hana por negligencia…

Temiendo que el estado de la cocina fuera la menor de las negligencias de Hana, Hinata subió por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el almacén. La puerta, que debía de estar cerrada con llave, abrió con facilidad.

Nada más entrar, golpeó uno de los barriles donde guardaban la carne en salazón y oyó que sonaba hueco. Se acercó a otro y comprobó que estaba vacío. Los sacos de sal estaban allí, listos para utilizarse, pero tal y como ella temía, la matanza todavía no se había hecho. Y si la sal no se empleaba pronto se humedecería. Tendría que informar a Naruto sobre el estado del almacén, y la idea la hacía estremecer. En aquellas circunstancias, su padre se habría puesto como una fiera. Sin embargo, alguien había comenzado con los preparativos para el invierno porque había algunos sacos de grano, un montón de nabos, media docena de quesos… pero no era suficiente. Lo peor de todo era la carne, porque sin ella, todo el mundo pasaría hambre al cabo de unas semanas.

¿Dónde estaba Hana? Debido a su dejadez, todo el mundo sufriría durante el invierno. Y debería haber compartido la responsabilidad de lo que quedaba por hacer.

Al oír movimiento en la cocina, Hinata se volvió y vio que un chico entraba en el almacén.

-_¿H…H…Hina?-_ dijo él. -_¡Sí! ¡Hina!_

_-¿Zet? Oh, Zet, me alegro de ver que estáis bien.- _Zet se había quedado huérfano de madre y, a pesar de su aspecto parecía que sobrevivía con Izaga, su padre.

Zet asintió.

-_Hina, ¡Hina!-_ repitió sonriente, llevándose su mano a los labios. -_¡Habéis vuelto a casa!_

_-Sí, Zet. Estoy en casa, Zet, ¿sabéis dónde está Hana?_

_-¿Hana?_

_-Sí. Estoy buscando a Hana.-_ lo guió hasta la cocina sin soltarle la mano. –_Si alguien quiere cenar esta noche, necesitamos ayuda. ¿Dónde está Hana?_

Zet negó con la cabeza.

-_Bueno, no importa.- _se arremangó el hábito. –_Será mejor que empecemos nosotros. Zet, por favor, id a buscar agua… el balde está en esa esquina._

Zet frunció los labios.

-_¿No vais a ayudarme, Zet?_

Él asintió.

-_Entonces, agarrad el cubo… aquél…_

Sin moverse, y sin soltarle la mano, Zet repitió.

-_Habéis vuelto a casa._

_-Sí, Zet, he vuelto._

Y entonces, para su sorpresa, Zet se arrodilló, apoyó el rostro contra su vientre y rompió a llorar, agarrándose a ella como si fuera un bebé. Compungida, Hinata lo abrazó.

Y naturalmente, Naruto Uzumaki eligió ese momento para entrar en la cocina.

Naruto se quedó en la puerta de la cocina mirando al chiquillo con ojos que matarían a cualquiera.

El chico apestaba y Naruto podía olerlo desde la puerta, sin embargo, Hinata lo abrazaba sin mostrar repulsión y le susurraba palabras al oído. Palabras japonesas. Palabras que podían hablar de traición y que él no comprendía.

-_Está claro que hay que ser hasengakureño para ganar tu atención.-_ dijo Naruto arrastrando cada palabra y forzando una sonrisa.

Hinata y el muchacho se separaron. El chiquillo se secó las lágrimas y Hinata miró a Naruto, quien a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro lucia algo tenso.

-_Éste es Zet.-_ le dijo. –_Un viejo amigo._

Naruto se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-_Primero besas a Kiba, y ahora, abrazas a Zet. ¿Cuántos admiradores más tienes? ¿Voy a tener que luchar por tu mano?_

_-No, Naruto. No es eso.- _dijo ella, sonrojándose.

-_¿No?-_ Naruto ladeo la cabeza.

El chico los miraba boquiabierto.

-_Hinata, ven aquí.-_ le ordenó.

Ella dio un par de pasos adelante.

-_Más cerca, tengo algo que decirte._

Ella avanzó un poco más. Zet aprovechó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-_¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Más cerca.-_ sus pies estaban rozándose.

-_Naruto, ¿hay algún problema?_

Inclinándose hacia delante, él la agarró de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas perlas y las pestañas largas.

-_Hinata.-_ murmuró él, y negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué era tan importante que ella no lo odiara?

-_¿Naruto?_

_-He hablado con el padre Danzou. Él habla un poco de japonés, y yo hablo un poco de latín. Entre los dos creo que hemos conseguido entendernos. Ha aceptado casarnos por la mañana. Tengo entendido que si no nos casamos en la mañana, tendremos que esperar hasta después de Navidad, porque será adviento, y da mala suerte casarse durante el adviento._

_-Eso es cierto._

_-Entonces.-_ esbozó una sonrisa. –_teniendo en cuenta que necesitamos toda la suerte del mundo, mañana será nuestra boda… ¿Si sigues estando de acuerdo?_

_-He aceptado casarme contigo.-_ dijo ella. –_Mañana me parece bien, no hace falta esperar hasta navidad._

Naruto la miró y deseó que ella le demostrara de alguna manera que aceptaba casarse con él de verdad. Durante un instante, ella no se movió pero, después, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Era suficiente. Con un murmullo, Naruto la rodeó por la cintura, oculto el rostro contra su cuello y sintió paz por primera vez en el día, incluso se disiparon de su mente las imágenes del beso y del abrazo.

-_Maldito sea esté griñón.-_ dijo él. Y se lo retiró hacia atrás, la beso en el cuello y le mordisqueó la piel con suavidad. Sujetándole la barbilla, la besó en la boca. Le acarició los labios con la lengua y, cuando ella hizo lo mismo, notó cierta presión en la entrepierna y deseó estrechar su cuerpo contra el de ella, para que fuera consciente del predicamento en que lo ponía. El beso también provocó que se olvidara que aquella misma mañana había oído a Hinata en Golde Street…

Riéndose, levanto la cabeza.

-_Tenemos que hacer algo con tu ropa. No puedo casarme contigo vestida de novicia._

Asintiendo, ella se retiró.

-_He visto que la ropa de mi hermana Shion está en un arcón, no le importará que me ponga alguno de sus vestidos.-_ lo miró con tristeza. –_mi madre también tenía algunas cosas guardadas…_

_-Ahora son todas para ti, haz con ella lo que quieras.-_ le dijo Naruto.

-_Gracias._

Naruto miró a su alrededor.

-_Este lugar está hecho una pocilga. Y pronto se hará oscuro.-_ se volvió y señaló hacia la cocina de leña. -_¿Esto no debería estar encendido?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Dónde está la cocinera?_

_-Sólo Dios lo sabe… Ha debido esconderse en algún sitió. Intentaba buscar algo para preparar la cena._

_-Es una buena idea… los hombres está hambrientos. Pero no espero que tú cocines para nosotros._

_-Alguien tiene que…-_ lo miró con nerviosismo. –_eh de decirte que hay pocas provisiones…_

Él sonrió.

-_No hemos probado una comida decente desde hace días. Por un día más no nos moriremos. Pero no deberías cocinar._

_-No me importa. Sólo hasta que encuentre a Hana._

_-No, no es tu lugar… pero tendrás que organizar a los ayudantes. He visto a un par de chiquillos merodeando por los establos._

_-Serían Ittetsu y Sein, los hijos del molinero._

_-Iré a decirle a Idate que los llamé. Pueden ganarse la comida.-_ dijo él. –_Idate también puede ayudar._

_-¿Idate?_

_-Sí… ha cocinado para la tropa otras veces, y no murió nadie._

Ella sonrió.

-_Es una bendición. No puedo prometerte mucho para esta noche, a menos que encontremos algo de carne. No hay tiempo para sacrificar un cerdo o un cordero, y en cualquier caso es mejor orearla antes de comerla. Hay pollos, ¿eso bastará?_

_-Será un festín. Deseo comer pollo desde que la madre Chiyo nos martirizó con su aroma en el convento.-_ Naruto se contuvo para no darle un beso en la nariz. –_haré llamar a Idate inmediatamente, cuando le hayas dado las instrucciones a él y a los hijos del molinero, regresa al fortín, ¿quieres?_

_-Como desees. ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque vamos a ir a buscar al alguacil, ¿cómo se llama?_

_-Ebizo._

_-Eso, Ebizo. Puede que Ebizo sepa dónde se ha ido la cocinera, y quiero que tú estés conmigo. Me ha resultado difícil entenderme con el padre._

_-Por supuesto. Lo comprendo._

_-(*)-_-(*)-_-(*)-_-(*)-_

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Hinata regresó al fortín.

Sir Gaara estaba sentado tocando el laúd. Al verlo, ella aminoró el paso. ¿Un laúd? Por supuesto no había motivo por el que un suno no pudiera tocar el laúd, pero le resultaba curioso ver a uno de los caballeros del Mizukage tocando un instrumento musical tan delicado. Su escudero, Baki y otros hombres, charlaban en voz baja a su lado. Rock Lee estaba meciendo a Asuma sobre sus rodillas, y Hanabi…

El canasto de su hermana estaba allí, pero desde donde estaba ella no podía ver su interior. ¿Hanabi estaría con Kurenai o estaba dormido? No quería ni pensar en que pudiera haberse quedado en el fortín sin ningún hasengakureño cerca.

Era cierto que por la manera en que Rock Lee estaba tratando a Asuma, no parecía capaz de hacerle daño a un bebé, pero ¿cómo reaccionarían Naruto Uzumaki y sus hombres si descubrían que Hanabi era la heredera de Konoha? ¿La matarían? No, Naruto Uzumaki no parecía un hombre capaz de cometer infanticidio.

Al recordar que Naruto le había dicho que no quería casarse con ella vestida con él hábito, busco con la mirada el arcón donde Shion guardaba su ropa. No estaba allí.

Sin embargo, el canasto de Hanabi sí estaba. Se acercó a él y vio que su hermana estaba plácidamente dormida. Era tan pequeña que, al verla, a Hinata se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Tras taparla mejor con la mantita, se enderezó.

-_¿Sir Gaara?_

_-¿Lady Hinata?_

_-Antes había un arcón aquí, bajo la ventana. ¿Lo ha movido alguien?_

_-¿Era un arcón rojo?_

_-Así es._

_-Naruto ha pedido que lo subieran a la buhardilla._

La habitación de la buhardilla siempre había sido la habitación de los padres de Hinata, y también el lugar de reunión de la familia inmediata.

Después de darle las gracias, Hinata se levantó la falda y comenzó a subir por la escalera. Al llegar a la puerta, respiró hondo antes de correr el cerrojo. No había entrado en aquella habitación desde que la obligaron a ponerse el hábito de novicia. Al abrir la puerta vio que junto al hastial se encontraba la cama que había sido de sus padres y que estaba utilizando Naruto. Sobre las sabanas revueltas había una túnica verde y una camisa de lino blanco.

Un movimiento a la izquierda capto su atención.

¡Naruto! Estaba junto a un aguamanil, desnudo hasta la cintura y con una toalla en mano.

Él se volvió.

-_¡Oh!-_ Hinata se fijó en su torso musculoso. Medio desnudo parecía más grande y más desconcertante. Ella deseaba seguir mirándolo, pero la timidez hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la cama.

-_Lo siento. Sir Gaara me dijo que habías ordenado que subieran aquí las pertenencias de Shion. No pensé que estarías…_

_-Me iré enseguida.-_ dijo Naruto. – _¿me puedes pasar esa toalla?_

Sobre la cama deshecha había un pedazo de tela blanca. Ella lo lanzó en su dirección.

Después de secarse, Naruto se puso una camisa limpia que sacó de un arcón de viaje que estaba contra la pared, entre el arcón de Shion y la caja fuerte de su padre.

Mirándolo de reojo, Hinata vio que ya estaba vestido y se dirigió a él.

-_Ésta era la habitación de mis padres.-_ dijo ella, tratando de analizar el sentimiento que le provocaba ver a Naruto Uzumaki en el mismo espacio que había visto a su padre.

¿Debía odiar a aquel extraño de Sunagakure? No lo odiaba, de omento. No había demostrado que fuera un hombre cruel.

Naruto se abrochó el cinturón.

-_Lo sé, y lo siento si te ofende, pero utilice esta habitación antes de ir al convento en busca de tu hermana.-_ se encogió de hombros. –_esta noche será tuya. Pero mañana…-_ se acerco a ella. –_Mañana será nuestra habitación._

Hinata sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no consiguió pronunciar palabra. Él permaneció mirándola: alto, bronceado, esbelto. Un caballero suno. Su caballero. Sintió que se le secaba la boca. ¿Podría convertirse en un buen esposo? Por un lado, empezaba a pensar que era posible. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser si era un hombre del Mizukage e iba a casarse con él por conveniencia? Iba a casarse con él por Hanabi, y por la gente del pueblo, por la paz…

-_**¿Y por ti? ¿No quieres casarte por ti también?- **_le preguntó una vocecita en su interior. -_**¡No! ¡Nunca! Me caso con él por…-**_ cuando Hinata miró a Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios…

-_Preciosos…-_ murmuró ella.

-_¿Mmm?_

_-¡Oh! Nada… ¡nada!- _exclamó.

Teóricamente, Hinata sabía lo que sucedía en la cama de matrimonio. ¿Cómo se lo había explicado Shion?

-_**Has visto como los sementales cubren a las yeguas…**_

¿Pero cómo se aplicaba eso a los humanos? Era muy ignorante en lo que se refería a lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer. También sabía que algunos hombres forzaban a las mujeres. A una de las novicias del convento la habían violado y la habían enviado allí porque se había quedado embarazada, a pesar de que no había sido su culpa. Y Naruto… ¿la forzaría? Cuando contrajeran matrimonio él tendría derecho a… Y cuando un hombre forzaba a su esposa nadie consideraba que fuera una violación.

La madre Chiyo les había dicho a las monjas que el amor carnal, como ella le llamaba, sólo se aceptaba si la pareja estaba casada y tenía intención de procrear. No se podía disfrutar de la unión, ya que, si no, se convertiría en pecado.

Confusa, Hinata miró al hombre que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago.

¿Y también le provocaría un intenso placer? Al día siguiente descubriría si cumplir con su deber resultaba placentero o no. Le flaquearon las piernas. No creía que él tuviera que forzarla…

-_¿Has venido a cambiarte de ropa?_

_-Sí… me resultará extraño ponerme algo de color después de tanto tiempo._

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-_Seguro te veras hermosa sin esto.-_ dijo Naruto, agarrándole la falda. –_Por no hablar del horrible hábito con el que te vistieron en el convento.- _agarró la espada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –_Enviaré a Kurenai con más agua caliente._

Al salir, corrió el cerrojo.

Cuando se quedó sola en la habitación de sus padres, Hinata se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Su hermanita pequeña estaba en el piso de abajo y ella debía protegerla. Para ello, tenía que casarse con Naruto. Además, Naruto le resultaba un hombre atractivo y le gustaba como persona. En otras circunstancias habría estado feliz de casarse con él, pero ¿Cómo podrían formar un buen matrimonio si ella tenía muchas cosas que ocultarle?

Se quito el velo y lo doblo. Naruto no debía de descubrir que Hanabi era su hermana, ni tampoco que Hidan, uno de los hombres de su padre estaba dispuesto a derrocar el régimen del Mizukage. Ni que Shion estaba emparejada con Hidan…

Oyó que descorrían el cerrojo y vio que una joven abría la puerta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas y tenía unos ojos grandes y negros. Al mirarla sonrió, y entro con una jarra llena de agua caliente.

-_¿Lady Hinata?_

_-¿Matsuri?-_ Matsuri era la hija del molinero y se había convertido en una atractiva mujer.

Matsuri entro en la habitación y Hinata se acercó para abrazarla.

-_Oh, Matsuri, me alegro de veros._

Matsuri dejó la jarra y la abrazó también.

-_Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros, lady Hinata. Os necesitamos.-_ bajo el tono de voz. –_Los extranjeros me dan miedo… a todos nos dan miedo._

_-No hay motivo para tenerles miedo.-_ dijo Hinata. –_No os harán daño._

_-Rezo para que tengáis razón. Pero sin nuestros hombres…_

_-No os harán daño. Sir Naruto no lo permitirá. Ahora somos su pueblo, y es su deber protegernos._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Estoy segura de ello._

Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior.

-_Si vos lo decís.-_ miró hacia el lavatorio. –_Sir Naruto me pidió que os subiera agua caliente.- _sonrió. –_al menos eso entendí. No habla muy bien japonés, ¿verdad?_

_-Sois muy amable… gracias. Y no, su japonés no es muy bueno, pero está aprendiendo._

Matsuri se acerco al lavatorio, abrió el postigo y tiró el agua que Naruto había utilizado antes de echar el agua limpia que había llevado.

-_Intentó sacar a Sari de la iglesia para que le tradujera, pero Sari no acepto. Ella ha pedido que alguien la escolte hasta el convento… dice que ocupará vuestro lugar. Aunque ella es extranjera también, se niega a hablar con ellos. Ése es uno de los motivos por los que yo tenía miedo. Pensaba que si Sari no quería saber nada de ellos era porque son malvados._

_-El miedo es contagioso.-_ murmuró Hinata.

-_Sí, puede que sí.-_ Matsuri se encogió de hombros. –_En cualquier caso, Asuma ha regresado con el carro arreglado y Sir Naruto y su amigo… el otro caballero…_

_-¿Sir Gaara?_

_-Sí… ése.-_ menciono un poco sonrojada. –_Está hablando con Asuma.- _se rió Matsuri. –_O mejor dicho, lo están intentando, son muy divertidos cuando hablan._

Hinata sacó un vestido del arcón de su hermana. Era un vestido azul de estambre fino, son puntillas de seda y encajes de color crema en el cuello, y tenía un cinturón trenzado a juego. También saco un par de medias nuevas y una combinación de liga.

-_**Cielos.-**_ pensó Hinata, la ropa de Shion era tan bonita que seguro ponérsela era inmoral…

-_Necesitaréis una doncella.- _dijo Matsuri, y se acercó a la cama a retirar las sabanas. –_Él dijo que la necesitaríais, al menos eso es lo que intentaba decir. ¿Podría ser vuestra doncella, lady Hinata?_

_-¿Mmm?-_ Hinata pregunto abstraída, pensando en si a Naruto le gustaría verla con aquella ropa.

El olor a lavanda inundaba el lugar y Hinata pensó que Shion debía de haber colocado flores secas entre la ropa del arcón. Shion, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Dónde estaba Shion? ¿Podría ser feliz con Hidan? ¿Él cuidaría de ella? Confusa por sus emociones, Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Deseaba gritar.

Matsuri continuaba hablando mientras abría el armario de la ropa de la cama.

-_Kurenai me ha dicho que cambie las sábanas.-_ dijo Matsuri. –_Oh, decidme que puedo ser vuestra doncella, lady Hinata. Sari se marchará al convento, así que ella no podrá ser. Y Kurenai tiene mucho que hacer, encargándose de los bebés y del fortín._

_-No estoy segura de que hacer con una doncella._

_-Oh, pero ¡debéis tener una! Sé qué sólo soy la hija del molinero, y que hay muchas cosas que no sé acerca de cómo ser la doncella de una dama, pero puedo aprender. Quiero aprender, por favor, lady Hinata… dejadme ser vuestra doncella.-_ la miró a los ojos. –_Me gustaría, más que mover los sacos de grano para mi padre durante toda la vida._

_-Eso es ser sincera.-_ dijo Hinata. –_Y puesto que considero que mover sacos de grano no es trabajo para una chica, acepto, seréis mi doncella. Parece que ninguna de las dos sabemos lo que eso conlleva, así que aprenderemos juntas._

_-Gracias, lady Hinata, no os arrepentiréis._

_-Seguro que no. primero dejadme que os ayude con esa cama y con el desastre que ha dejado Sir Naruto y, después, me ayudaréis a cambiarme de ropa. Es hora de que regrese a la cocina para ver si alguno de vuestros hermanos tiene dotes de cocinero. _

**Bueno hasta aquí jejeje okis esperare ansiosa los comentarios de todos ^^ recuerden que entre mas rr, más feliz estoy jejeje y por supuesto mas rapid0 escribo los capis :p. X ciert0 ya ksi se viene lo bueno jojojo ^¬^jajaja.**

**Pd: Los quiere αnα-gααrα ^^ bye.**


	12. XII Acontecimientos antes de la boda

**Hola queridos lectores ustedes disculparan la mega tardanza pero últimamente la prepa me consume demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera eh podido leer las actualizaciones de mis fanfic favoritos****. Pero bueno mejor dejo de quejarme y los dejo leer el capi que seguro llevan días esperando.**

**Naru es de Kishi-san y la historia de Carol T. **

Hinata no se había olvidado de que le había prometido a Kiba que le echaría un vistazo a su pierna herida. Cuando termino de cambiarse de ropa, lo mandó a buscar y le pidió que la esperara en el jardín. De ese modo, podría aprovechar la última luz del día.

El aire era frío y, al salir, Hinata se puso la capa azul de Naruto sobre los hombros. Cuando se sentó en un banco junto a Kiba vio que Naruto salía a la armería con Sir Gaara y regresaba hacia el fortín.

-_Malditos demonios.-_ murmuró Kiba al ver a los dos caballeros. –_Me quitaron las armas, incluso mi puñal. Un guardaespaldas sin puñal. Me siento desnudo, desprotegido._

_-Estáis vivo, Kiba, y eso es una bendición.-_ murmuró Hinata, antes de colocarle la pierna sobre sus rodillas para quitarle la venda. -_¿Hace cuánto tiempo que os la rompiste?_

_-No lo recuerdo._

_-¿Me parece que dijisteis que fue antes de la batalla de Ganamakure?_

_-Debió de ser así. De otro modo habría acompañado a vuestro padre y a Neji._

_-Ya debería de estar curada.-_ le retiró la tablilla y le palpó la pierna. -_¿Es este hueso?_

_-Sí.-_ dijo con una mueca.

_-¿Os duele cuando dobláis la rodilla?_

Kiba asintió.

Hinata lo observó doblar la pierna, parecía que el hueso había soldado bastante bien y que no había perdido movimiento.

Con cuidado, Kiba puso el pie en el suelo, y Hinata se puso en pie para ayudarlo.

_-Vamos, intentad cargar el peso en esa pierna._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Sí, he de ver cómo lo hacéis, si no, ¿cómo podría ayudaros?_

Kiba obedeció y cargó el peso en la pierna herida.

-_¡Santo cielo! Es una agonía.-_ se dejó caer en el banco.

Hinata frunció el ceño, algo no iba bien, se había hecho una fractura limpia y estaba bien soldada…

-_No debería doleros tanto, Kiba. No después de todo es te tiempo. No sé qué sucede. ¿Quizá necesitéis descansar más tiempo? Será mejor que vuelva a poneros esto.-_ le dijo, y agarró las vendas. –_Usad las muletas, pero prueba a cargar el peso de vez en cuando. La semana que viene te la volveré a mirar.-_ sonrió.

-_Gracias.- _dijo Kiba, pero no sonrió.

Ella se disponía a levantarse, pero Kiba la sujetó.

-_No os vayáis todavía.-_ dijo él. –_Hay algo que debemos solucionar ahora que esos bastardos no nos oyen._

_-¿Kiba?_

_-Hemos de sacar a Hanabi de aquí._

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

-_No debe quedarse en Konoha.- _dijo él. –_No cuando el lugar está lleno de bastardos, hemos de sacarla._

_-¿Fuera? No, Kiba. Es muy pequeña, debe quedarse aquí, con Kurenai._

_-¿Creéis que aquí está a salvo?_

_-Sí… no… no lo sé.-_ Hinata lo agarró de la mano. –_Pero necesita una nodriza, y no creo que Sir Naruto vaya a hacerle daño, si es a lo que os referís._

_-¿Qué no le hará daño? ¿Creéis que un hombre que viene a invadir unas tierras perdonará al heredero del lugar? ¿Cómo podéis decir eso cuando la mitad del sur del fuego está destrozado?_

_-¿La mitad del sur del fuego?- _se estremeció. -_¿Qué queréis decir?_

Kiba la miró a los ojos.

-_No finjáis que no lo sabéis._

_-Kiba, no lo sé. He estado metida en un convento durante los últimos cuatro años. La madre Chiyo nos ha tenido en la ignorancia, contádmelo, por favor._

_-Después de la batalla de Ganamakure, el lord Mizukage pensaba que llegaría al país del fuego sin encontrarse resistencia. Pero se equivocó._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Sí. Y en represalia, el bastardo incendió y atacó todos los pueblos por lo que pasó. Violó a las mujeres, asesinó a los niños…_

Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca.

-_¡No! no, Kiba._

_-¡Sí! ¡Os estoy contando la verdad! No fue como en Marinakure. En las cercanías del fuego incluso quemaron el grano de los graneros, y mataron a los animales para asegurarse de que si alguien escapaba muriera de hambre. Hinata, el Mizukage del agua no quedará contento hasta que haya eliminado a cada hasengakureño del país del fuego._

_-Naruto no es así.-_ dijo Hinata, obligándose a hablar con tranquilidad.

Kiba resopló.

-_No lo es, emplead el cerebro, Kiba. No os mató, ¡simplemente os desarmó! Vos habríais hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Naruto no ha hecho daño a nadie de Konoha, ni siquiera a los perros de mi padre cuando se lanzaron a por él. Y no hará daño a Hanabi. Lo sé._

_-¡Sois tonta! Estúpida, ciega… mujer.-_ la agitó. –_Naruto Uzumaki quiere las tierras, Hanabi es el heredero de vuestro padre, ¡pensad, Hinata, pensad! Enfrentaos a la verdad. Ese hombre es extranjero. Ha matado para llegar hasta aquí, y matará para quedarse._

_-No matará a Hanabi… ¡Es una bebé! Una bebé que no puede heredar hasta dentro de muchos años._

Kiba la miró de nuevo como si hubiera comprendido lo que pasaba.

-_¡Estáis enamorada de él!_

_-No lo estoy. ¡Apenas lo conozco!_

_-Sí, lo estáis, queréis casaros con él. Debería haberlo sabido cuando entrasteis con él a caballo, como si fuerais una prostituta, sonriéndole, hablando su idioma…_

_-También es mi idioma. Mi madre era del agua, ¿u os habéis olvidado?_

_-¡No sois más que una colaboradora!-_ se fijo en su capa. –_Esto os dio él, ¿no es así?_

_-Sí, pero…-_ Hinata negó con la cabeza. –_Kiba, por favor, no. ésta no es la manera._

Kiba acercó su rostro al de ella.

-_Os equivocáis. Es la manera, Hanabi no debería vivir entre asesinos.-_ le dijo acercando más su rostro al de ella, estando casi a centímetros de besarla hasta que…

Rock Lee y Baki salieron al jardín, entonces Kiba se alejo de la chica y se calló al verlos. Esperó a que entraran en los establos y continuó hablando.

-_Sacaré a Hanabi de aquí.- _murmuró.

-_¡No! Kiba, no tenéis derecho a hacer eso._

_-Soy fiel a la casa de Zurungakure.-_ dijo él. –_Igual que era vuestro padre._

_-Zurungakure ya ha entrado en decadencia. –_susurró Hinata –_Kiba, he visto el cuartel del agua en Marinakure, y sería una locura que os enfrentarais a ellos, sobre todo ahora que el Hokage Madara ha muerto y su familia ha sido dispersada. No sois realista._

_-Me alegro de que vuestro padre haya muerto y de que no pueda oíros hablar así.- _dijo Kiba. –_Y me alegro también de que Hidan no pueda oíros. Él está luchando por la causa hasengakureña, tratando de recaudar dinero y de preparar a las tropas para la batalla final._

_-Kiba, no quiero discutir con vos, pero Hidan y vos os equivocáis. La causa está perdida. Sería mejor que nos aliásemos con esos hombres. ¿No os dais cuenta? Si al encontrarse resistencia en el fuego y en el sur han reaccionado de esa manera despiadada, que nos enfrentemos aquí sólo servirá para causar dolor y más muertes. ¿Eso es lo que deseáis para la gente de Zurungakure? ¿Queréis que destrocen sus tierras también?_

Kiba agarró las muletas.

-_Quizá la causa no esté tan perdida como creéis._

_-¿Qué queréis decir?_

_-Ya lo veréis._

_-Hay algo más, ¿verdad? Sabéis algo más. Kiba, ¿qué…?_

_-Pronto lo descubriréis._

_-¡Contádmelo!_

_-Ya he hablado demasiado. No sois más que una mujer, y lleváis tanto tiempo fuera del mundo que no podéis comprender._

Hinata apretó los puños, pero Kiba continuó muy serio. Para mantener la paz, ella se mordió la lengua.

-(*)-_-(*)-_-(*)-_-(*)-_-(*)-

Así que aquella tarde, Hinata tenía una preocupación más en su cabeza. ¿Estaría Kiba preparando una revuelta? ¿Quién más estaría implicado en ella? Se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Idate Morino con Ittetsu y Sein. A la hora de la cena, todos los vecinos del pueblo se congregaron en el fortín. Al ver el rostro de tanta gente conocida, Hinata tuvo que pestañear para contener las lágrimas. Cuando su padre vivía, sólo se reunían todos para las grandes ocasiones. Era cierto que la mesa estaba dividida. Por un lado estaban los hombres de Naruto y, por otro, la gente del pueblo. Pero, al menos, extranjeros y hasengakureños compartirían comida bajo el mismo techo. Era un buen comienzo. ¿Sería el principio de la paz?

-_¿Cómo lo has hecho?-_ le susurró a Naruto, mientras el padre Danzou pedía silencio para empezar a bendecir la mesa.

-_¿Mmm?_

_-Reunir a todos los vecinos aquí._

_-El padre Danzou les ha contado lo de nuestro compromiso matrimonial. Han venido a verte.- _la miró a los ojos. –_Te honran, y harán lo que les digas._

Después de la oración, Naruto la agarró de la mano y la ayudó a sentarse. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, sus piernas se rozaron.

Hinata se retiró el velo una pizca y, cuando se disponía a moverse para separarse, él le apretó la muñeca con delicadeza.

-_Te necesito a mi lado.-_ le murmuró. –_Ellos también, si actuamos en armonía, será mejor para todos._

¿Era una amenaza? ¿Qué le haría Naruto a la gente del pueblo si ella no lo apoyaba?

-_El color azul te queda muy bien.-_ murmuró él, sorprendiéndola. –_Me alegro de que por fin te hayas quitado el hábito.-_ se llevó su mano a los labios.

Hinata sintió un nudo en el estomago. Un simple beso había bastado para que se pusiera nerviosa. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

Hinata se percató de que el resto de la gente se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Kurenai, tranquila. Matsuri soltó una risita y le dio un codazo a su madre en las costillas. Zet sonreía, y ella no miró a Kiba, pues se sentía molesta por la forma en que la trató.

Se abrió la puerta y los asistentes se volvieron al ver entrar a Idate Morino con una bandeja llena de pollos. Idate la dejó sobre la mesa y salió de nuevo. Pollos asados con cebollas. A Hinata se le hizo agua la boca. Al cabo de un momento se abrió la puerta de nuevo e Ittetsu entró con un plato lleno de queso y avellanas. Más tarde, Idate regresó con una fuente llena de bollos de manzana y canela. Sein entró con unas jarras de aguamiel, otras cervezas, y una frascas de vino tinto.

Sir Gaara suspiró de placer y agarró una frasca.

-_Naruto encargó esto en Marinakure para vos, lady Hinata.-_ dijo él. –_pensó que os gustaría probarlo… es más dulce que los otros._

_-Gracias.- _¿Naruto había comprado vino para ella?

El olor a pollo mezclado con el aroma de los bollos de manzana era delicioso.

-_Idate Morino es un buen cocinero.- _comentó Hinata.

-_Sí.-_ dijo Naruto. –_Como la mayoría de nosotros, él es algo más que un simple soldado.-_ pincho un pedazo de pollo y lo sirvió en un plato. _-¿Quieres un poco de salsa?-_ le preguntó a Hinata.

-_Gracias.-_ contesto ella.

-_Por favor, come.-_ dijo él. –_Yo me muero por comer algo de verdad._

_-Es viernes.-_ murmuró Hinata. –_Deberíamos haber servido pescado._

Naruto agarró una copa de vino y negó con la cabeza.

-_Le doy gracias a Dios por este pollo. En cualquier caso, si no recuerdo mal, no deberías ni comer pescado… ¿La madre Chiyo no te había puesto el ayuno como penitencia?_

_-Sí, a pan y agua. Me siento culpable por comer tan bien._

_-No… eso pertenece al pasado.-_ la miró. –_Dime… ¿Te alegras de haber salido del convento?_

_-Sí, Naruto, me alegro mucho._

_-Sólo por la comida, por supuesto.-_ dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió también.

-_Sólo por la comida._

Él dejo la copa y dijo:

-_Has de ponerme a prueba._

_-¿A prueba?_

_-Respecto a mi japonés. Conversemos en japonés._

_-Como desees._

Él señaló la habitación.

-_Esto es Konoha.-_ dijo con acento fuerte.

-_Sí, está bien._

_-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Soy un caballero suno. Tú eres lady Hinata de Konoha. Nos casaremos mañana por la mañana antes de que comience el Adviento._

_-Sí, muy bien.-_ dijo Hinata, sorprendida por el progreso que había hecho.

-_Asuma y el padre Danzou han intentado enseñarme.- _dijo Naruto, volviendo a hablar en chino. –_Lo ves, igual que Idate, no sólo soy un simple soldado, también tengo facilidad para los idiomas._

_-Ya lo veo._

_-Ahora, aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda.-_ continuo él. -_¿Cómo se dice espero que nuestro matrimonio sea exitoso?_

_-_**Exitoso.-**_ pensó ella. –_**No feliz, sino exitoso.-** Aún así, ella repitió la frase en japonés.

Naruto repitió sus palabras.

-_Muy bien.-_ dijo ella, reconociendo que él tenía gran capacidad.

Naruto miró hacia el lugar de la mesa donde Kiba estaba sentado comiéndose un muslo.

-_¿Y como se dice: no toleraré que nadie sea desleal, independientemente de que sean siervos o soldados o…-_ la miró de nuevo y añadió. –_o incluso mi esposa?_

Hinata alzó la barbilla. ¿Habría oído la conversación que ella había tenido con Kiba? ¿La había comprendido?

-_**Tranquila, Hinata, eso no es posible. Naruto estaba lejos y Kiba había hablado bajito.**_

_-¿Y bien?-_ preguntó él. -_¿Cómo se dice eso en tu idioma?_

Hinata contestó de forma apresurada y él repitió sus palabras.

-_**No tolerará que nadie sea desleal.-**_ pensó ella, atragantándose con un pedazo de carne.

Agarro la copa de vino y probó un poco. Era cierto que era dulce, ero Hinata apenas podía apreciarlo. Sentía que tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, con tantos secretos y cosas que ocultar. Después de la batalla de Ganamakure ¿cómo podría ser que lady Hinata Hyuga y sir Naruto Uzumaki tuvieran un matrimonio exitoso? ¿Cómo podría ser su fiel esposa?

-_¿Lady Hinata?- _Naruto la llamó acariciándole el brazo.

-_¿Sí?-_ contesto ella.

-_¿Hay algo que te inquiete?_

_-Sí.-_ admitió ella.

El colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-_¿Estás pensando en mañana?-_ preguntó él, y miró a Idate Morino para que retirara los platos. Al otro lado de la mesa, Ittetsu y Sein se pusieron en pie y empezaron a recoger.

-_Yo…-_ Hinata pensó en algo que pudiera decir sin comprometer a nadie. -_¿Dónde dormirá la gente esta noche?_

Naruto le apretó la mano.

-_¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Creí que…-_ negó con la cabeza. –_No importa, supongo que dormirán aquí, ¿no?_

_-¿Hasengakureños junto a extranjeros? No les gustará._

Naruto retiro la mano y se echó hacia atrás. Santo cielo, él pensaba que hablaba sobre su matrimonio. Ella lo miró de reojo. Su expresión era distante, pero parecía dolido. ¿Era posible que tuviera ese poder sobre él? no, sólo había herido su orgullo…

-_Dime, cuando llegaste aquí, ¿Cuánta gente de nuestro pueblo dormía aquí?_

Él se encogió de hombros.

-_No mucha. Pero no sabría decirte puesto que yo ocupé la habitación de arriba._

A su otro lado, Sir Gaara se movió en el banco. No había parado de mirar a Matsuri, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Él dejó la copa en la mesa y le guiño un ojo. Matsuri se sonrojó. Sir Gaara sonrió.

-_Yo veo una hasengakureña con la que no me importaría dormir._

_-¡Sir Gaara!-_ ella sabía muy bien lo que había hecho Sir Gaara cuando se ausento del palacio de Zurungakure y no estaba dispuesta a que tratará a las mujeres de Konoha de forma parecida. Se disponía a decírselo, pero Naruto la tranquilizó con la mano.

-_No, Gaara.-_ dijo él. –_Esa chica no es para ti._

Gaara miró a Matsuri de nuevo. Matsuri sonrió tímidamente. Su miedo a los recién llegados parecía haberse desvanecido.

-_¿No?-_ preguntó Sir Gaara, sin dejar de mirar a Matsuri. –_Pues tendrán que decírselo a ella, esa muchacha lleva mirándome toda la tarde._

Hinata se enojó. Sir Gaara no estaba equivocado. Ella misma había visto que Matsuri lo había estado mirando. ¿Es que no tenía sentido común? Hinata debía advertirle del peligro que entrañaba emplear esas artimañas con hombres como Sir Sabaku No Gaara.

-_Sir Gaara.-_ dijo ella. –_Matsuri es muy joven, sólo tiene 17 años._

_-Es encantadora, mi hermana Temari se casó a los 16 años.- _dijo él.

-_No creo que estéis pensando en casaros con Matsuri, Sir Gaara. Dejadla en paz._

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-_Todo puede pasar, pero como deseéis.-_ coloco la mano sobre su corazón y miró a Matsuri. Después, con expresión anhelante, negó con la cabeza.

Matsuri se puso colorada y volvió la cabeza, Naruto soltó una carcajada.

_-¡No tiene gracia!-_ dijo Hinata, y lo agarró de la manga. –_La dejará en paz, ¿no es así?_

_-Tranquila, ya lo ha dicho, y Sir Gaara es un hombre de palabra._

_-Bien, porque si no es así, Matsuri puede dormir conmigo._

_-Lady Hinata.-_ dijo Sir Gaara, con picardía en la mirada. –_El honor de vuestra doncella está a salvo. Puedo ver que es inocente, dormiré en este lado de la estancia, con nuestros hombres. Naruto podrá vigilarme._

_-¿De veras?_

_-De veras._

_-La gente del pueblo puede instalarse al final de la estancia, detrás de la cortina._

_-¿Y a quién pondrás al mando?-_ preguntó Naruto. -_¿A Kiba o a Asuma?_

_-A Asuma._

_-Muy bien Asuma puede ocuparse de todo lo necesario para dormir._

**Ok está ves aquí queda jeje un review? ^^. Bueno esta vez mejor no digo cuando subiré el próximo capi porque de verdad no tengo idea, y de mi otro fic ps menos porque en esa tengo un pequeño hueco inspirativo :p, además que he perdido a mi muzo xC, pero lo bueno que en mi nueva escuela ya encontré otro xD jaja espero que él me aga su novia xD jajaja okis hasta el próximo.**


	13. XIII Preparativos

**HoOla :D mis queridos lectores ^^, ustedes han de disculpar mi tardanza pero hubo muchas cosas que se interpusieron y pues realmente estar en el ultimo semestre de bachillerato me complica más la existencia :p, eH pero ya me alarge mucho, así que mejor lean más abajo pongo mi excusa jejeje.**

**Los personajes de Naruto son exclusividad de Kishimoto y la historia el de Carol T. **

Hinata subió por las escaleras con un candil en la mano. Era media noche y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero, al menos, los habitantes de Konoha estaban instalados para pasar la noche.

Ittetsu y Sein habían elegido dormir en los establos, Kiba y Zet se habían marchado y los habitantes del pueblo habían regresado a sus casas. De los hasengakureños, solo los criados habían elegido quedarse en el fortín. Kurenai, Asuma, Matsuri y los dos bebés se instalaron detrás de la cortina que separaba el dormitorio, dejando la zona de la chimenea a Naruto y a sus hombres.

Antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba, Hinata había dormido a su hermana en brazos. Hanabi se había despertado porque tuvieron que mover su canasto mientras preparaban las camas y Kurenai aprovechó el momento para decirle a Hinata:

-_Lady Hinata, siempre tuvisteis buena mano con los bebés. _

Hinata tomó a su hermana en brazos con naturalidad y nadie sospechó que fuera su hermana. Después de tenerla un rato en brazos y de prometerle que siempre la querría, se la devolvió a Kurenai y se fue a su habitación.

En la buhardilla habían encendido dos braseros y una vela. Hinata apagó el candil y se calentó las manos delante de uno de los braseros antes de sentarse en la cama.

No había imaginado que disfrutaría de tantas comodidades… ¿Lo habría preparado Naruto pensando en ella?

Estaba cansada.

Se quitó el velo y se soltó el cabello. Dejó el cinturón sobre el arcón de Shion y se quitó el vestido azul, quedando vestida con las medias y la ropa interior, y antes de meterse en la cama a dormir, se fijo que por la ventana se colaba un poco de luz lunar, y fue entonces cuando se pudo contemplar en el espejo que estaba dentro de la habitación, el cual era algo grande, se observo unos momentos y se acerco hasta que su delicada mano toco la superficie lisa del espejo.

-_**¿E…esa soy yo?**_

Se dijo pasando su otra mano sobre su rostro, entonces recorrió su propio cuerpo con la mirada, sonrojándose al reparar en sus senos, susurrando en voz baja, se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse siendo tocada por Naruto.

-_¿Le gustaré a Naruto así?_

Y de pronto recordó el convento, si aun estuviera ahí seria un sacrilegio estarse imaginando ser tocada por un hombre, aunque el hombre en este caso fuera tan atractivo. Así que mejor se alejo del espejo y retiró las colchas y se metió en la cama, sus pies se toparon con una piedra caliente. –_**Qué delicia. **_Pensó. –_**Gracias Matsuri.**_

Al cabo de unos momentos, Hinata estaba tan a gusto como cuando se despertó entre los brazos de Naruto. ¿Había sido aquella mañana? ¿Y Naruto estaría pasando frío en el piso de abajo?

Bostezo y continúo pensando. Por fin estaba en casa, pero todo había cambiado, no estaba ni su madre, ni su padre, ni Neji, ni Shion. Y había sunos por todos lados. La imagen de los ojos de Naruto invadió su cabeza. El nuevo señor feudal de Konoha. ¿De veras iba a casarse con él? ¿De veras iban a celebrar la boda al día siguiente?

-_Maldición, tenían que darme ganas precisamente ahora._- se lamentaba una castaña en voz baja para no despertar a los demás y en especial al resto de los hombres que dormían en el fortín.

Cautelosamente llego al lugar al cual tenía tanta prisa de ir. Y una vez haber salido de la letrina se dispuso a regresar a la casa, pero la luna qué en esta noche se mostraba en todo su esplendor le llamo mucho la atención, tanto así que demoro más de lo debido, y comenzó a sentir frió pues entre tantas prisas se le olvido abrigarse más, y entonces casi le da un infarto al sentir que alguien la cubría con una sabana. De inmediato volteo a ver y se encontró con una mirada aguamarina que la cautivo en demasía pues la luz de la luna le daba un toque más seductor de lo que era.

-_¿No cree que ya es muy tarde para andar aquí afuera, my lady?- _trató de decirle Sir Gaara en japonés, esperando haber pronunciado bien cada palabra.

-_Eh lo siento.-_ respondió la chica algo apenada por estar observándolo directamente a los ojos.

-_**Vaya en verdad es muy linda.-**_ se dijo el pellirrojo. –_No se preocupe, ¿pero podría decirme como se llama?_

_-Me llamo… Matsuri.- _respondió la castaña mirando para otro lado toda sonrojada pues si bien a la hora de la cena había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo, ahora no se creía que precisamente él estuviera frente a ella y mirándola fijamente.

-_Qué hermoso nombre_ _para tan bella dama, yo soy Sabaku No Gaara, un placer conocerla.-_ entonces Gaara se inclino y le tomo delicadamente la mano a Matsuri, para besarla.

Después aunque Gaara hubiese querido quedarse más tiempo con ella, noto que ella tembló por un momento creyendo que se debía al frio que hacía, así que decidió regresar al fortín junto con ella.

Hinata despertó al oír la risa de una mujer en el piso de abajo, Kurenai.

Sonriendo por haber disfrutado de una noche de buen descanso, se desperezó en la cama. Abajo, Matsuri estaba cantando una canción de cuna y se reía de vez en cuando, pues sobre todas las cosas había hablado directamente con un hombre muy guapo.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación. Ya no volvería a pasar la noche en una celda deprimente, sino que a partir de esa noche compartiría aquella habitación grande con Naruto Uzumaki, un suno que ni siquiera hablaba su idioma correctamente.

Su arcón de viaje estaba contra la pared, donde Matsuri lo había dejado después de ordenarle la ropa. ¿Sólo llevaba un arcón de viaje? Su cota de malla y su yelmo debían de estar guardados en la armería, junto a su espada.

Después de lavarse, Hinata se puso el vestido azul de Shion y se dirigió al piso de abajo. Kurenai estaba cambiándole el pañal de tela a Hanabi y Matsuri estaba en la puerta con Asuma el hijo de Kurenai en brazos, mirando lo que sucedía en el jardín.

-_Matsuri, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Es Hana, Lady Hinata. Ha regresado al amanecer y Sir Naruto ha hablado con ella, ha sido bastante severo con ella, según lo que he entendido, la ha castigado en el cepo y su sargento acaba de ordenarle al cocinero que le tire bazofia._

_-¿Qué? Déjame ver._

Matsuri se echó a un lado y Hinata comprobó que lo que le había contado era cierto. Hana estaba atrapada en el cepo que había a mitad del prado. Hinata apretó los puños, el cepo era un castigo humillante que se empleaba habitualmente, aunque no era de los peores, pero ella esperaba que…

_-¡Santo cielo! _

_-¡Lady Hinata!-_ exclamo Matsuri, mirándola con asombro.

Normalmente, Hinata nunca blasfemaba. Pero era cierto que Hinata confiaba en que el nuevo señor feudal de Konoha fuera un hombre más moderado, y estaba decepcionada. Apretando los puños y deseando que lo que estaba viendo fuera irreal, miró a Hana.

Tenía el rostro sucio y mojado por las lágrimas. Llevaba la falda levantada hasta las rodillas, y los tobillos y las muñecas bloqueados por el cepo, tenía un agujero en las medias y su velo no estaba por ningún sitio.

A su alrededor había pieles de verduras, trozos de pan duro, huesos de pollo y otras basuras. Sufriendo por ella, Hinata agarro a Matsuri del brazo.

-_Sir Naruto no ha pegado a Hana, ¿verdad?-_ sintió un nudo en el estomago al pensar que el hombre con el que iba a casarse podría haber hecho algo así.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

-_No, pero ha ordenado que se quede ahí toda la mañana, después se lavara y ayudará a Idate con el festín de tu boda._

Apretando los dientes, Hinata salió al jardín para acercarse a Hana.

-_¿Hana?-_ la llamó, arrugando la nariz al sentir el apestoso olor a basura.

Hana levantó la cabeza, en el pelo tenía una cáscara de huevo.

-_¿Lady Hinata? Habéis crecido._

_-Sí._

_-¿Habéis venido a quedaros?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y vais a casaros con ese suno?_

_-Sí, es un caballero._

_-Pero es el nuevo señor feudal de Konoha._

_-Sí, supongo que sí._

_-¿Habéis venido a liberarme?-_ preguntó Hana.

-_No, lo siento.-_ dijo Hinata con dulzura.

Pero intentaría que la liberaran, sin duda.

-_¡Pero lady Hinata!-_ Hana rompió a llorar.

-_¡Ese sargento es extranjero! ¿Qué derecho tiene a…?_

_-Derecho de armas.-_ dijo Hinata, tratando de disimular su rabia para calmar a la chica. –_Y puesto que eso no es discutible, será mejor que nos sometamos a él._- se puso de cuclillas y bajo el tono de voz. –_Escucha Hana, puede que esto os resulte difícil de comprender pero yo confiaba en que Naruto Uzumaki fuera un señor feudal igual de bueno que mi padre. Puede que se verdad. Puede que incluso sea mejor._

_-¿Mejor?_

_-No os ha azotado, ¿verdad? Mi padre lo habría hecho._

_-No, no lo habría hecho. Hiashi-sama no lo habría hecho._

_-No os engañéis. ¡Claro que lo habría hecho! A mí me envió al convento cuando yo…-_ no termino la frase. –_Este castigo no es del todo inmerecido. Habéis de saber que incumplisteis vuestros deberes. Ayer, cuando entre a la cocina… Hana ¡en qué estado se encontraba! Ni siquiera los cerdos podrían comer allí.- _miró a su alrededor. –_Todo esto ha salido de la cocina._

Hana se sonrojo, volvió la cabeza y mascullo algo.

-_¿Disculpad?_

_-Nada. Lo siento, pero…-_gimoteo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Hinata coloco la mano sobre su brazo.

-_Decidme, Hana._

_-No puedo, lady Hinata. ¡No puedo!_

Hinata sintió un nudo en el estomago. ¿Tendría que ocultarle otro secreto a Naruto?

_-Tranquilizaos. Ya estáis metida en un lío, ¿por qué no lo confesáis? ¿Qué ocurre?_

Hana trago saliva.

-_No puedo. ¡El sargento Kakashi me cortaría la mano!_

_-¿La mano? No creo.-_ sonrió Hinata. –_Necesitamos un cocinero con dos manos._

_-Lo hará. O al menos eso es lo que dijo Kiba._

_-¿Kiba? ¿Qué sabe Kiba de lo que piensa el sargento?_

_-Tanto como vos sabéis de vuestro prometido. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo conocéis? ¿Un par de días?_

_-Hana, ninguno de ellos os cortará la mano.-_ dijo Hinata. –_Sé que no lo harán._

Hinata se estremeció y susurró.

-_Pero es castigo que se impone por robar._

_-¿Por robar? Hana, ¿qué habéis…?_

_-Una pieza de tocino. La escondí. Después de que ellos entraran por primera vez. Iba a llevarla a la casa de Sasori, en el valle._

_-¿Sasori?_

_**-**__Mi hombre, es pastor. Su refugio de verano está en el valle. Él se fue allí cuando llegaron los extranjeros, pensé que la carne hasengakureña debía de ser para los hombres hasengakureños. Pero ahora… si sir Naruto va a ser el señor feudal, ¡me cortaría la mano!_

_-No lo hará. Quizá no sea necesario que se entere de que os llevasteis el tocino, pero debéis decirme dónde lo habéis escondido. _

-_¿Hablaréis con él?_

_-Lo haré, siempre y cuando prometáis no descuidar vuestro trabajo en el futuro._

_-No lo haré, Lady Hinata. ¡Nunca más! ¡Lo prometo!_

_-Decir que la armería de Hiashi Hyuga es decepcionante, sería poco.-_ dijo Naruto.

Gaara asintió.

Naruto observó el armamento hasengakureño que Rock lee había desplegado sobre un banco: escudos oxidados, espadas en mal estado, varias flechas y un par de arcos deteriorados.

Suspirando, Naruto miró a Gaara agarró una de las flechas y salió al exterior.

-_¡Santo cielo!-_ dijo él, enojado por el mal estado en el que se encontraba el arma.

-_¿No va bien?-_ murmuró Gaara, y apuntó con su arco hacia el jardín. –_**Esa señorita era demasiado linda**_.- se dijo el pelirrojo recordando su encuentro nocturno.

-_Con esto no mataríamos a un buey aunque estuviera a cinco pasos de aquí.-_ dijo Naruto.

-_Mmm.-_ para probar la potencia de su arco, Gaara apunto hacia el tejado.

Hinata volvió la esquina y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Al verla, Naruto sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Cuando llego a su lado, comprobó que estaba furiosa.

Matsuri dobló la esquina y también corrió hacia ellos. La chica miro a Gaara mientras el apuntaba hacia el tejado y chilló.

Gaara sonrió y bajo el arco.

_-Os pido disculpas, querida Matsuri._

_-Mi padre nunca permitió que se dispararan armas de ninguna clase cerca del fortín, a no ser que fuera una emergencia.-_ dijo Hinata. –_decía que los accidentes suceden cuando uno menos se lo espera._

Naruto no podía discutir al respecto, ella estaba jadeando y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirarla a la cara y no fijarse en sus pechos. El vestido azul que llevaba realzaba su figura mucho más que el hábito del convento.

Hinata lo miró fijamente con sus ojos perlados.

-_El campo de tiro está detrás de los establos, Naruto. Nosotras estamos justo en la línea de fuego._

_-Está plagado de ovejas.-_ dijo Naruto. –_En cualquier caso, no estabais en la línea de fuego porque no íbamos a disparar. Las flechas no están en condiciones y los arcos no se pueden tensar.- _señaló hacia la puerta. –_Esperaba encontrar algo que mereciera la pena salvar aquí dentro._

Hinata avanzo unos pasos y entró en la armería.

-_Mi padre se llevaría las mejores armas para apoyar al Hokage Madara.- _Hinata agarró una punta de flecha y tocó la punta con el dedo.

-_Supongo que mi padre armaría a todos los guardas que pudiera.- _dijo ella con rabia.

-_Si.-_ dijo Naruto, tenía que sacarle de allí.

Una armería no era lugar para una novia en su día de boda y no quería discutir con ella. -_¿Deseabas hablar conmigo?_

_-Sí, sobre Hana._

_-¿La chica que Kakashi ha metido en el cepo?_

_-¿El sargento la ha puesto allí?_

_-Sí._

_-Pero creía que tú…_

_-Intente razonar con la chica, pero puesto que seguías acostada y no podías hacer de intérprete no conseguimos entendernos.-_ se encogió de hombros. –_Dejé que Kakashi decidiera el castigo._

_-¿Me culpas a mí de que tu hombre la haya metido al cepo?_

_-Nada de eso, sólo te cuento lo que ha sucedido._

_-Entonces, ¿no ordenaste que la metieran allí?_

_-No, pero diré que no cuestioné la decisión de Kakashi.- _se acercó a ella y colocó un dedo bajo su rodilla. -_¿Quieres que la libere?_

_-Por favor.-_ dijo ella. –_Hana está arrepentida. Quiere rectificar sus errores.- _Se retiro de su lado y se acercó a la puerta para ver la posición del sol. –_Es casi medio día. Si la liberas ahora, podrá ayudar a Idate con la comida._

Hinata Hyuga estaba tan hermosa con la ropa de su hermana que él deseo besarla. Sin embargo, su mirada todavía contenía una pizca de rabia. Pensó en agarrarla de la mano, pero se contuvo. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar, y menos cuando Gaara lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa y los hijos del molinero estaban muy cerca, en los establos.

-_Podrían utilizar una pieza de tocino para darle sabor. Es decir, si te gusta el tocino ahumado.- _dijo Hinata, mirándolo expectante.

-_¿Una pieza de tocino? ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?_

_-He encontrado una pieza de tocino. Hana quiere usarla para la cena de nuestra boda, si te parece bien._

Él no podía resistirse más. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Estaban a punto de casarse. Cuando la agarró de la mano tuvo el placer de verla sonrojar.

Gaara resopló. Naruto guió a Hinata de nuevo hasta el interior de la armería, lejos de los ojos de los curiosos dejando a Gaara junto con Matsuri.

Hinata seguía sujetando la punta de flecha. Con cuidado, él se la retiró y la dejo sobre el banco de trabajo.

-_¿Creía que no había carne de ningún tipo?- _le acaricio la mano.

-_Oh. No-_ sonrió Hinata. –_Eso pensaba yo, pero esta mañana… Ha salido a la luz._

_-¿A la luz? ¿Dónde?_

_-La habían puesto a buen recaudo._

Naruto lo comprendió todo. Hana. Eso era lo que habían estado hablando al lado del cepo. Y Hinata… la mirada de Hinata indicaba que no quería que Hana siguiera castigada. Él tampoco. Una hasengakureña resentida no ayudaría a su causa.

-_Puedes ordenar que la liberen.- _dijo él, sin soltarle la mano. –_Siempre y cuando estés segura de que no envenenará a mis hombres._

_-No lo hará.- _dijo ella. –_Hana solía ser buena cocinera. Espero que no haya cambiado. Si mi gente aprende que puede confiar en ti, te servirán bien._

_-__**Mi gente.-**_ repitió Naruto en su mente. Otra vez Hinata estaba dejando claro que estaban divididos. "Mi gente", había dicho. No "tu gente", aunque el nuevo Mizukage del agua los hubiera puesto a cargo. Hinata Hyuga estaba a punto de convertirse en Hinata Uzumaki, pero ¿llegaría el momento en que no hiciera diferencia entre ellos?

Permanecieron junto a la puerta de la armería mirándose el uno al otro y, aunque ella intentó retirarse, Naruto trató de buscar una excusa para mantenerla a su lado. Tenía montones de cosas que hacer antes de la boda, a las tres de la tarde, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlas para más tarde con tal de quedarse en su compañía.

-_Respecto a Kiba…_

_-¿Kiba? Él sólo es uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre… el más afortunado, puesto que está vivo._

Naruto la soltó.

-_Desconfió de ese hombre. Espero que me lo notifiques si hace algo que pudiera ir en mi contra._

_-¿Lo has desarmado?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-¿Ha hecho algo que te haga sospechar?-_ pregunto ella.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-_No, a menos que consideres sospechoso coquetear con una de las matronas del pueblo.-_ admitió él. –_Aunque supongo que su marido objetará al respecto._

Hinata puso cara de asombro y miró a otro lado.

-_¿Una madre con un bebé? ¿No será Kurenai?_

_-No._

_-Entonces ¿quién?_

_-No sabría decirte. Todavía no me eh aprendido el nombre de todos. Ella se encontró con él cuando venía de recoger agua del rio. Vive cerca del molino, junto a la casa en ruinas._

_-¡Lady Hinata!-_ Kurenai doblo la esquina del fortín junto con Hanabi. Matsuri iba sonrojada detrás de ella con Asuma en la cadera.

-_**Hanabi, que nombre más extraño para una hasengakureña.-**_ pensó Naruto.

Era un nombre de origen del agua, Naruto miró a Asuma. Era extraño…

Los dos bebés parecían casi de la misma edad… Naruto miro a su prometida. Había algo misterioso en todo aquello y Hinata tenía algo que ver…

Kurenai se acercó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-_Lady Hinata, os necesitamos en el fortín. ¿Esta noche podríamos poner los mejores manteles que tenía vuestra madre en la mesa? No estaba segura de si os parecía bien, dadas las circunstancias._

_-Ahora mismo voy.-_ dijo Hinata, y le quitó al bebé de los brazos.

-_Y también está el tema de vuestro vestido.-_ dijo Kurenai. -_¿Cuál vais a poner?-_ miró a Naruto y agarró a Hinata del brazo. –_Debéis perdonarme, señor, pero necesito la ayuda de lady Hinata. Lady Hanabinaru no habría querido que…-_ se sonrojó. –_Lo siento, lady Hinata, sé que es extraño, pero a vuestra madre le habría gustado veros vestida de princesa en el día de vuestra boda, por muy infelices que fueran las circunstancias.- _miró a Naruto. –_Necesito tomarle las medidas para poder arreglar la ropa de su hermana.- _Kurenai tiró de Hinata. -_¿Vendréis? No podemos arreglárnoslas sin vos._

_-He de irme.-_ dijo Hinata, estrechando al bebé contra su cuerpo.

Naruto asintió.

-_Hasta las tres en punto. Nos veremos en la puerta de la iglesia._

Centrada en el bebé, Hinata murmuró una afirmación y siguió a Kurenai de regreso al fortín.

Mientras tanto Gaara se acercó hacia Naruto, mirando la dirección que había tomado Matsuri.

-_¿Qué estáis mirando?-_ pregunto Naruto, observando a Gaara.

-_Nada, solo veo un próximo futuro.-_ comento sonriendo.

-_Gaara, ayer prometiste dejar en paz a la chica.-_ le dijo Naruto a modo de advertencia.

-_Lo sé, pero no le han prohibido a ella hablarme a mí._

_-Ay Gaara, no te busques problemas.-_ le dijo Naruto mientras emprendía marcha hacia la armería.

-_Curiosamente, esta vez si los quiero buscar.-_ dijo siguiendo a Naruto, no sin antes ver como Matsuri entraba a la casa, pues de no ser por Kurenai, ya le hubiese robado un beso a la castaña.

**Okas ora si como les decia la prepa me consume mucho tiempo así que tuve que buskar la manera de poder actualizar, y hasta ahora me di mi chance uff, la verdad estoy bajo mucha presión con esto de que ya tengo que buscar universidad . Pero bueno u.u, y luego que mi muso me trae pero si bien aa! ese niño me trae de cabeza con su indesicion perO pff haber que pasa jejeje, bueno agradesco todos sus reviews me alegraron mucho y un agradecimiento especial a .com, gracias por la dedicatoria tu imagen estaba muy linda ^^ y bien sin más por el momento nOs nos vemos en el siguiente capi que tratare que sea pronto. Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía o.o onegai.**

**att: anagaara ^^ **

**¿Review? o.o?**


	14. XIV Marido y mujer

**Hola jejeje pues creo que mejor no digo nada ^.^u, amm la historia es de Carol Townend y los personajes de Masashi Kishimmoto, y que por favor el esté bien con esto del temblor en Japon no, no, no espero que todos esten bien, sin más aqui esta el siguient capi.**

Hinata dejó a Matsuri a cargo de los dos bebés y acompaño a Kurenai a la buhardilla. Sobre la cama había un vestido de seda de damasco de color granate y un corpiño escotado.

-_Oh, no, esto es demasiado fino para mí._

_-¡Tonterías!_

Kurenai también había encontrado un velo de color crema a juego con el vestido y un par de zapatos de cuero negro.

Al verlos, Hinata se quitó las botas y se los probó.

-_¡Me quedan bien! Oh, Kurenai, mirad que suave es la piel._

Kurenai puso una cálida sonrisa

-_Diría que son mejores que los que habéis tenido en mucho tiempo._

_-Son tan bonitos que no me gustaría estropearlos caminando con ellos en el exterior._

Kurenai sacó una bobina de hilo de su costurero y cortó un poco de hilo.

-_Quitaos el vestido, cariño, y dejad que os tome medidas para arreglaros el de seda._

_-Kurenai, no estoy segura respecto al vestido…_

_-Tenéis que poneros algo, cariño, y puede ser el de seda._

Y así, al cabo de un momento, Hinata estaba de pie, en ropa interior, mientras Kurenai le tomaba medidas.

-_Sois más bella que vuestra hermana.-_ dijo Kurenai. –_y os has desarrollado mucho mi pequeña niña._

Hinata sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

-_Shion es más hermosa que yo, así que no deberías mentir Kurenai, eso lo eh sabido siempre._

_-No deberías pensar eso mi niña, bien sabes de tu belleza tanto interior como exterior, ahora dejadme mediros el pecho…-_ dijo Kurenai al ver que se sonrojaba, añadió. –_No hace falta que seáis tímida conmigo.-_ dijo ella. -_¿Quién os lavaba la ropa cuando Neji os perseguía en el riachuelo? ¿Quién…?-_ Kurenai miró de reojo. –_Tanto pudor está bien en un convento, pero en una mujer casada…A él no le gustará._

Kurenai continuó hablando mientras le tomaba las medidas de las caderas, los brazos, las piernas… Con cada medida que tomaba, hacia un nudo en la hebra del hilo.

-_Dejad que os vea con el corpiño de seda.- _dijo Kurenai, y buscó alfileres en el costurero. –_Será fácil de ajustarlo por la espalda. El vestido de seda será más difícil de arreglar. Espero tenerlo listo para las tres._

_-Agradezco que hagáis esto, Kurenai, pero no debéis preocuparos si no está terminado._

_-Lo estará.- _dijo Kurenai. –_Otro día podemos mirar el resto de los vestidos, también hay algunas telas en el armario. Le servirán sir Naruto. Hay suficientes cosas para sus hombres, si es que vais a seguir la tradición de vuestra madre. Como esposa de sir Naruto, debéis aseguraros de que vuestro marido y sus hombres vayan vestidos. Vuestra madre le entrego a cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban para vuestro padre una túnica y unas medias nuevas._

_-Sí Kurenai lo recuerdo.- _Hinata se mordió el labio. Al ver que el corpiño era demasiado escotado, tiró de él hacia arriba para ocultar la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

-_No hagáis eso, cariño.- _dijo Kurenai, retirándole las manos. –_así se estropeara la caída de la falda._

_-¿Kurenai?_

_-¿Mmm?-_ preguntó mientras se arrodillaba para tomar la medida del dobladillo.

-_Respecto al matrimonio…_

_-¿Sí?-_ continúo poniéndole alfileres.

-_¿Podríais…? ¿Podríais explicarme lo que ocurre exactamente en la noche de bodas?_

Kurenai se retiró hacia atrás y la miro a los ojos.

-_¿Qué ocurre? Pero ¿seguro que no lo sabéis?_

_-Sé lo que hacen los animales, por supuesto. He visto a los perros, y a los caballos, pero ¿la gente? NO puede ser así con las personas. ¿O sí?_

Kurenai se puso en pie, agarró a Hinata de la mano y la sentó en la cama.

_-Imagino que la madre Chiyo nunca os habló de este tema._

_-No, excepto el día en que la novicia Tsuki se unió a nosotras. Entonces habló del pecado. La madre Chiyo nos leyó un pasaje de la Biblia y lo interpretó para nosotras. Dijo que las mujeres sufrían al dar a luz para pagar por el pecado que habían cometido al concebir a sus hijos. También habló del amor carnal y de los pecados de la carne._

_-Y pobrecita vos, ¿tenéis miedo?_

_-¿Miedo? No. no creo que sir Naruto vaya a hacerme daño. Al menos…espero que no. Pero es doloroso, ¿Kurenai?_

_-A algunas mujeres les duele la primera vez, quizá incluso las primeras veces, pero no siempre. Asuma no me hizo daño. _Suspiró. –_No temáis cariño, sir Naruto quiere que vuestro matrimonio sea exitoso._

_-¿De veras? ¿Cómo lo sabéis? Yo sólo soy lo que legitima su acceso a las tierras de mi padre._

Kurenai asintió.

_-Estoy segura de que hay algo de eso. Pero eso no es todo. Le gustáis, cariño. He visto cómo os trata. Y con el tiempo…_

_-Ha estado casado antes.-_ soltó Hinata. –_Creo que amaba a su esposa._

_-¿De veras? Eso es bueno._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Si la amaba, ella le habrá enseñado a darle placer a una mujer._

¿Placer? ¿El placer carnal que la madre Chiyo consideraba pecado? Sonaba interesante pero...

Hinata estaba a punto de preguntarle más cosas a Kurenai cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, la puerta se abrió y Kiba entró.

Sonrojándose, Hinata agarró el vestido de seda granate y se cubrió el pecho.

-_Kiba, ¡por favor!-_ Kurenai se pudo en pie y trató de cubrir a Hinata con el cuerpo. -_¡No deberíais estar aquí!_

Pero Kiba hizo caso omiso y se acercó a Hinata con las muletas.

-_Retrasad la boda.- _dijo él.

-_¿Retrasarla? No puedo._

_-Debéis hacerlo.-_ Kiba cargó todo el peso en una muleta, se agachó e hizo que Hinata se pusiera en pie. -_¡Debéis hacerlo!_

_-No, Kiba.- _dijo Hinata. –_No depende de mí. Pregúntale al padre Danzou. Hoy es el último día que podemos casarnos antes del Adviento. Si no nos casamos ahora, tendremos que esperar hasta…_

_-Sí retrasáis la boda un día, quizá no tengáis que casaron con él.-_ dijo Kiba.

-_¿Qué queréis decir?_

_-He visto a Hidan.-_ dijo Kiba. –_están haciendo cosas. Si podéis esperar un día, dos quizá…-_ acercó el rostro al de ella. –_no necesitaréis casaros con uno del agua que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre hasengakureña._

_-Naruto es un suno, y el matrimonio está fijado. Os lo he dicho antes, Kiba, estáis luchando por una causa perdida. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Debéis aceptar la realidad. La vida ha cambiado. No sé lo que planeáis, pero sólo conseguiréis más muertes y más heridos. Pensad en las consecuencias qué habrá para los demás antes de hacer nada._

Kiba la miró con dureza y le arranco el vestido de seda de las manos, dejándola con el corpiño escotado. La miró de arriba abajo.

-_Zorra…_

_-¡Kiba!- _dijo Kurenai. –_Ya es suficiente, creo que debéis marcharos._

_-Me voy, no os preocupéis.- _dijo Kiba, le devolvió el vestido a Hinata y se dio la vuelta para salir. –_Y cuando me haya ido, quizá os arrepintáis, lo repito… si esta tarde os casáis con Naruto Uzumaki, os arrepentiréis toda la vida de haber rechazado mi consejo. Pero, puesto que sois la prima pequeña de Neji, os lo ofreceré una vez más. Retrasad la boda, aunque sea un solo día, y no os arrepentiréis._

_-¿Qué vais a hacer, Kiba?_

Pero Hinata habló cuando Kiba ya había cerrado la puerta. Oyó el ruido de las muletas en la escalera y no estaba dispuesta a seguirlo vestida con corpiño escotado.

-_¿Sir Naruto?_

Naruto dejó el hacha que estaba arreglando sobre el banco de la armería y levantó la vista.

-_¿Rock Lee?_

_-Pensé que deberíais saberlo, ese guardaespaldas Kiba…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Acaba de visitar a lady Hinata en la buhardilla, y no creo que haya ido a que le mire la pierna._

Naruto sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-_¿Kiba ha tenido un encuentro privado con ella?_

Naruto recordó el beso que Hinata le había dado a Kiba el día de su llegada y suspiró, con molestia.

-_No, señor, no ha sido en privado. Kurenai estaba con ella. He entendido que estaba arreglándole un vestido, pero mi japonés…-_Rock Lee se encogió de hombros.

-_Maldita sea.-_ dijo Naruto, mirando desde la puerta de la armería hacia la ventana de la habitación de la buhardilla. La habitación que aquella misma noche iba a compartir con ella.

-_Lo siento, señor, pero me habéis dicho que os notificara si veía algo extraño._

_-Sí, Rock Lee, habéis hecho bien en decírmelo. Sabía que sería inevitable tener una discusión con lady Hinata, sólo que esperaba que pudiéramos aguantar hasta después de la boda._

Naruto prefería hablar con ella después de la boda porque, si se llevaba bien, tendría más posibilidades de que ella se entregara a él esa noche. No quería forzarla. Sólo quería tener la oportunidad de enseñarla a dar y obtener placer, de forma que su matrimonio no estuviera condenado al fracaso. Había problemas entre ellos, pero la manera en que ella había reaccionado cuando se besaron, hacia en que el confiará en tener una oportunidad…

En la buhardilla, Kurenai habló después de negar con la cabeza.

-_No le hagáis caso a Kiba. Puede que vuestra boda no sea perfecta, pero tendremos que hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_-Espero que Kiba se dé cuenta de ello._

_-Lo hará. Sus ladridos siempre fueron peores que sus mordiscos. En estos momentos está penando por sus amigos. Se siente culpable por estar vivo cuando muchos han muerto._

Hinata se mordió el labio.

-_Espero que tengáis razón.- _miró el vestido que tenía entre las manos. –_Ojalá estuviera tan segura como vos, Kurenai. Temo que haga alguna barbaridad._

Kurenai le retiró el vestido de la mano y lo sacudió.

-_No, cariño. Son todo bravuconerías. Incluso creo que ha podido herirse la pierna a propósito, para no tener que ir a luchar cuando llegaron los invasores._

_-¡No!-_ exclamó Hinata. -_¡Kiba era uno de los mejores guardaespaldas de mi padre! Además, habéis dicho que se siente culpable por no haber luchado…_

_-Bueno, quizá tengáis razón. ¿Quién sabe?_

_-Aunque es preocupante. Ha debido de costarle mucho subir las escaleras con la pierna así. No lo habría hecho sólo para discutir._

Kurenai negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Hinata se disponía a recoger de nuevo el vestido cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

-_¡Kiba!-_ Hinata se dio la vuelta. ¡Naruto! Era Naruto y no Kiba quien había entrado.

Él tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con suspicacia. ¡Lo sabia! Naruto sabía que Kiba había ido a hablar con ella. ¿También sabría que Kiba estaba en contacto con Hidan y la resistencia? ¿Sospecharía de ella?

-_Lady Hinata.- _Naruto agachó la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en el corpiño escotado y en el vestido que ella sujetaba a modo de escudo.

Kurenai dio un paso adelante y dijo:

-_Señor, ¡no deberíais estar aquí! ¿Señor?-_ se acercó a él moviendo las manos para espantarlo. –_Por favor, señor, no hemos terminado.- _dijo en japonés. –_No está bien que la veáis hasta que esté vestida. Marchaos, por favor._

Hinata agarró a Kurenai del brazo y le dijo:

-_Tened cuidado, Kurenai._

Kurenai se acercó a Hinata y la miró seriamente.

-_Por favor, decidle a esta mujer que me gustaría tener una conversación en privado con vos._

_-Kurenai, ¿si no os importa dejarnos a solas? Os llamaré cuando hayamos terminado._

_-No, cariño, es impropio._

_-Una mujer valiente.- _murmuró Naruto. –_pero equivocada. Por favor, dile que si no se marcha por su propio pie, la echaré yo mismo._

_-Kurenai, ¡por favor!_

Kurenai los miró con el ceño fruncido y salió mascullando de la habitación.

Hinata apretó el vestido contra su pecho y esperó a que Naruto hablara.

-_¿Es costumbre en estas tierras que las mujeres hasengakureñas reciban a los guardaespaldas mientras se visten para su boda?_

_-Yo…yo…No. por supuesto que no._

Naruto sonrió con ironía.

-_Eso pensaba. Entonces, si no te importa, ¿me podrías explicar de qué habéis estado hablando?_

_-Yo…Nosotros…Quiero decir…Él…_

_-¿Lady Hinata…?_

_-Él no quiere que me case contigo._

_-¿Eso es todo?_

Ella lo miró, pero como estaba a contraluz no pudo ver bien la expresión de su rostro.

-_¿Naruto?_

_-¿No habrá ninguna reunión planeada entre los miembros que quedan de la nobleza hasengakureña? ¿No tendrán planes de echarme de Konoha? ¿O de matarme, quizá?_

_-¿Matarte? No que yo sepa._

Él la miró durante largo rato.

-_¿Me lo dirías si lo supieras, Hinata? Eso es lo que me pregunto._- suspiró y se colocó de espaldas a ella. –_Me eh dado cuenta de que deseo poder confiar en ti.-_ susurró.

Hinata sintió que algo se tensaba en su interior pero, al ver que él se mordía una uña con los dientes, la tensión se convirtió en dolor. Él estaba dolido y ella lo sabía. Deseaba confiar en ella. Pero ¿podía ser que el guerrero suno se sintiera dolido por su culpa? No podía ser… ¿Y si no?

Ella respiro hondo y se acercó a su lado.

-_¿Naruto?-_ le agarró la mano y se la retiró de la boca. –_Eso no es una buena costumbre._

Él le agarró la mano con fuerza y esbozó una sonrisa.

-_¿Crees que no lo es? Entonces, puesto que eres mi prometida, haré lo posible por evitarlo._

Se disponía a decir algo más cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-_Es Kurenai.- _dijo Hinata.

-_¿Es que esa mujer no tiene miedo a nada?_

Hinata se rió.

_-Me temo que no._

_-Se ha tomado en serio tus necesidades. Es una mujer entre un millón.- _tras besarle la mano, la soltó.

Hinata observó que hizo un gesto a Kurenai para que entrara antes de que él saliera.

-_No os ha intimidado, ¿verdad?-_ pregunto Kurenai cuando se quedaron a solas. Por segunda vez, agarró el vestido que Hinata sujetaba y lo sacudió para quitarle las arrugas.

-_No._

_-Eso está bien. De prisa, poneos esto._

Pensativa, Hinata permaneció como una estatua mientras Kurenai le ponía el vestido. ¿Debería avisar a Naruto si se enteraba de que alguien planeaba matarlo? Desde luego no deseaba que lo mataran. Pero si se trataba de elegir entre salvar la vida de Naruto o la vida de uno de los hombres de su padre, no sabría qué elegiría.

Kurenai le ajusto el dobladillo y Hinata salió de su ensimismamiento para alabar el vestido.

-_Sí, Kurenai, el vestido es precioso… y el velo queda muy bien…_

Pero en el fondo, seguía preguntándose que quería decir Kiba al decirle que había hablado con Hidan. ¿Debería de advertírselo a Naruto? ¿O solo serviría para empeorar las cosas?

Kurenai continuó colocándole el vestido mientras el sol comenzaba a bajar. Una cosa era segura. A las tres de la tarde, cuando el sol de invierno comenzara a ocultarse, ella se uniría en santo matrimonio a Naruto Uzumaki. Jamás había imaginado que llegaría ese día. El día de su boda. Ese vestido, el vestido que su madre había bordado para su hermana, ayudaría a que su presencia la acompañara para que no se sintiera sola al pronunciar los votos. Quizás fuera un consuelo pequeño, pero importante.

Tal y como era costumbre en el país del agua, la boda se celebraba afuera de la iglesia de madera. El rumor se había extendido entre los habitantes del pueblo y cuando Naruto llegó con Gaara y sus hombres, varios hasengakureños estaban reunidos para presenciar la ceremonia.

La entrada de la iglesia estaba engalanada con flores y plantas. Los presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando ellos se acercaron. Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello, que Rock Lee había cortado para la ocasión, y se aliso la túnica de color azul oscuro que llevaba.

-_Cualquiera diría que nunca has hecho esto antes.-_ le dijo Gaara con una risita.

-_¡No estoy nervioso!_

_-Por supuesto que no, sólo estas dando saltitos de un pie a otro para hacer ejercicio._

Naruto frunció el ceño y miró hacia el fortín. No había hablado con Hinata desde que Kurenai los había interrumpido y deseaba haber podido intercambiar con ella algunas palabras más, en privado.

-_Llega tarde.-_ dijo él, y giró los hombros al ver a Kiba en la puerta del fortín.

Apoyándose en las muletas, Kiba cruzó el jardín y se acerco a ellos con expresión hostil.

-_Hay que vigilar a ese hombre.- _murmuró en voz baja para que sólo lo oyera Gaara.

En ese momento, se armó un revuelo en la entrada y apareció ella.

Hinata.

Naruto sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. El vestido granate le quedaba perfecto y parecía una princesa. Llevaba el cabello azulado recogido en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus generosos pechos, y el velo se arrastraba a su paso. Una princesa.

Matsuri y Kurenai iban detrás con una sonrisa. Kurenai llevaba a su hijo en brazos y Matsuri a la otra bebé.

-_**Gracias a Dios que sonríen.-**_pensó Naruto.

Era la prueba de que no todos los hasengakureños estaban en contra de ese matrimonio.

El vestido resaltaba la cintura de Hinata, y la curva de su trasero. Era pura belleza y feminidad. ¿De veras iba a ser para él? Naruto notó que se le secaba la boca. Sakura había sido muy guapa y él la había amado con locura, pero su belleza nunca le había provocado aquella sensación de anhelo.

Sakura siempre había sido el amor de su vida y él no había tenido miedo de acariciarla… pero la belleza de Hinata, su fragilidad, su inocencia, su educación hasengakureña, ¿cómo podía confiar en ganarse su corazón?

Cuando ella se acercó por el camino de gravilla, sus miradas se encontraron. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo. Naruto tragó saliva y le tendió la mano.

-_Deja de fruncir el ceño, hombre.-_ murmuró Gaara, dejando de ver por un momento a la hermosura de Matsuri.

Naruto sonrió.

Y al instante, ella estaba a su lado. Le dio la mano y lo miró. Lilas… olía a lilas. Ella llevaba un ramo de lilas, laurel y lavanda.

-_Sir Naruto.-_ dijo ella, e hizo una reverencia. Él le besó el dorso de la mano.

-_Lady Hinata._

Miro a Gaara y él llamó a la puerta de la iglesia con la empuñadura de la espada. El padre Danzou abrió con vestiduras de hilo dorado.

-_¿Estáis preparados, hijos míos?-_ preguntó.

Naruto miró a Hinata y se tranquilizó al ver la aceptación en su mirada. Asintió mirando al padre Danzou, y entraron bajo el arco de la iglesia.

-_Lo estamos, podéis proceder._

**Y corten :p, jejeje am hasta aqui queda esta vez diculpen mi demorisima porfa :S, y cues hora si en el proximo tendremos "Noche de bodas" jojoo :3 lo cuál significa tarararan LEMON jojojo, amm mejor no digo más cues no se que tal salga jejeje espero no decepcionar *.* am sinmás pues gracias por que a pesar de todo siguen el fic, no sabes lo felíz que me hacen jojojojo y cues ya no tengo que más decir :p, no desesperen para el próximo capi sales. **

**Att: ana-gaara :D **

**aH y disculpen los horrores de ortografía jeje amm... un ¿Review? ^V^? **


	15. XV Noche de bodas

**Hola a todos bueno estoy avergonzada por la tardanza o/o perdonen sin más la conti, la historia es de Carol T. y los personajes son de Masashi en fin pueden leer.**

-_Kurenai, ¡marchaos!-_ dijo Hinata más tarde, mientras se reía tratando de evitar a su ayudante. –_Y vos también Matsuri. ¡No os necesito a ninguna!_

Las tres mujeres estaban en la buhardilla, las velas estaban encendidas e iluminaban la habitación. Sobre uno de los arcones había una jarra de vino caliente, dos copas de barro y un plato con pasteles de almendra. El vino había inundado la habitación con una exótica mezcla de aroma a canela y clavo.

La música seguía sonando en el piso inferior, donde Ittetsu e Idate estaban tocando el tambor, Zet la flauta y Sir Gaara el laúd. En general, la gente lo estaba pasando bien y Hinata había visto que algunos de los hombres de Naruto habían hecho esfuerzo por comunicarse con los habitantes del pueblo sin que estos los rechazaran. Quizá conseguir la paz no fuera una locura tan grande como Kiba pensaba.

Hinata se había excusado para ausentarse del lado de su marido y se había dirigido a su habitación.

Sus damas de honor la habían acompañado y trataban de desnudarla.

-_¡Marchaos! ¡Soy capaz de desnudarme sola! ¡Me gustaría tener algo de privacidad! ¡Fuera!_

Haciendo oídos sordos Kurenai sonrió a Matsuri.

-_Vos por la izquierda y yo por la derecha._

Hinata trato de escabullirse pero Matsuri la atrapo, tras el forcejeo, ambas cayeron sobre la cama.

-_¡Os tengo!-_ dijo Matsuri.

Entre risas, Hinata trató de liberarse, pero Kurenai se unió a ellas y no se lo permitió.

-_Soltadme, Kurenai, por favor, es como su tuviera encima un saco de harina._

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la llama de las velas titiló.

Naruto, se había detenido en la puerta y contemplaba a las tres mujeres con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y trató de enderezarse el velo. Matsuri y Kurenai se apresuraron para ponerse en pie y estiraron la colcha.

-_¿Naruto?-_ dijo Hinata.

Él cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella.

-_Pensaba que estabas cansada._

_-¿Cansada? Oh…Sí. Estaba preparándome…_

Matsuri se rió, Kurenai carraspeó y Hinata deseó de corazón que Kurenai le hubiera explicado los deberes íntimos de una recién casada.

Si quería permanecer junto a su hermana, debía asegurarse de consumar el matrimonio. Si no lo consumaba, Naruto podía rechazarla como esposa. Tragó saliva y miró a Naruto.

Él engancho los pulgares del cinturón. Se sentía como un extraño en su propia habitación y le temblaban las manos.

Sonrió a Matsuri y a Kurenai y dijo:

-_Gracias, podemos arreglárnoslas solos._

_-Pero, señor.-_ dijo Kurenai. –_somos las damas de honor, deberíamos desvestir…_

_-Habéis sido unas damas de honor estupendas.-_ sacó la bolsa del dinero y les dio un penique de plata a cada una. –_Os damos las gracias.-_ miró a Kurenai fijamente y buscó las palabras adecuadas en japonés. –_Vuestro bebé, Hanabi, está llorando._

Kurenai se disponía a contestar, pero Matsuri la agarró de la manga y la guió hasta la puerta.

Mirándolas, Naruto ladeo la cabeza y dijo:

-_¿No te parece extraño que le haya puesto un nombre del agua a la bebé?_

Hinata se puso en pie y Naruto se acercó a ella.

-_¿Hinata?-_ sonrió. –_Pareces una niña a la que han pillado robando dulces._

_-¿De verdad?_

Él la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, ella se resistió una pizca y no lo miró a los ojos.

- _¿Hinata? Mírame._

_-¿Sí?_

Su mirada expresaba temor.

-_Se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho.-_ dijo él. –_No es necesario que el matrimonio sea consumado hoy.-_ haciendo un esfuerzo, le soltó la mano y se sentó en la cama, se quitó las botas y las tiró a un lado, estaba quitándose el cinturón cuando ella le tocó el hombro.

-_Pero Naruto… si no completamos el matrimonio con la unión de nuestros cuerpos, no será un matrimonio de verdad. Podría anularse._

_-Eso es cierto._

_-Entonces… deberíamos…_

_-Si para ti es importante que consumemos el matrimonio, lo haremos.-_dijo él.

-_Sí.-_ dijo ella. –_Es importante, éste debe ser un matrimonio de verdad. Sólo que…_

Naruto se fijó en sus labios y se pregunto si sabrían tan dulces como él los recordaba.

-_¿Sólo que…?_

_-Yo… yo no sé qué hacer._

_-No te lo enseñaron en el convento, ¿eh?_

_-No.-_contestó ella con una risita.

Él la agarró de la muñeca y esta vez no se retiró, la besó en el dedo donde llevaba el anillo y le susurró:

-_Permíteme que te diga un secreto, Hinata._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Yo también estoy nervioso._

_-¿De veras? ¡Pero has estado casado!_

Él se paso la mano por el cabello.

-_Aún así, lo estoy._

_-No lo comprendo._

_-Sakura y yo…-_ hizo una pausa pensando que quizá no estaba bien mencionar a su primera mujer cuando estaba a punto de consumar el matrimonio con la segunda.

-_¿Sakura y tú…?_

_-Nosotros nos criamos juntos y yo me enamore de ella de forma natural, con Sakura el acto era…_

_-La amabas.-_ dijo ella. -_¿Te pusiste nervioso con Sakura?_

Él negó con la cabeza.

-_Era mi primera vez, aprendimos juntos.-_ sonrió. –_Nunca estaba nervioso con Sakura._

Hinata se acerco más a él y colocó la mano sobre su pecho.

-_Estabas seguro de que te amaba. Sabías que no perderías su amor, que nunca te odiaría._

_-Sí.-_ inquieto, Naruto se retiró y se volvió hacia la jarra de vino que había sobre el arcón. Hinata había dado en el clavo, él había estado seguro de que Sakura lo amaba.

-_Yo no te odiaré, Naruto.-_ dijo ella, colocándose frente a él con la copa en la mano, se la llevó a los labios, bebió un sorbo y se la entregó a él. –_De veras, no lo haré._

_-Me alegra oírlo.- _susurró él. –_porque hace mucho que no práctico.- _dejó la copa a un lado y atrajo a Hinata hacia su cuerpo, con cuidado, le retiro la diadema y el velo. –_Sakura murió hace dos años._

Ella lo miró asombrada.

-_Sí, sólo he estado con Sakura, mi primera y mi última mujer._

_-¿La última? ¿Quieres decir que sólo…? Es decir… sólo… ¿sólo con Sakura?_

Asintiendo, le acarició una trenza y notó cierta presión en la entrepierna.

-_Sí, sólo con Sakura, hasta ahora._- comenzó a deshacerle el lazo de una de las trenzas y confió en que ella no se diera cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos.

Poniéndose en puntillas, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Gracias por decírmelo.-_ le susurró.

Naruto mascullo algo y continuó con el lazo. Hinata olía a deseo, cálido y femenino, olía a todo lo que él pensaba que había perdido, sintió un pinchazo en cierta zona del pecho.

-_¿Cómo se llama esto en japonés?_

_-Lazo._

-_Lazo.-_ repitió él, mientras le quitaba el de la otra trenza.

-_Las velas hacen que tu cabello parezca el mismo cielo nocturno.-_ se aclaró la garganta. –_He visto tu cabello antes._

_-¿De veras?- _preguntó ella.

-_Sí.-_ agachó la cabeza y le olisqueó el cabello. –_Lo vi cuando ayudaste a aquella mujer que estaba dando a luz, pensé que eras bella.- _añadió con una sonrisa. –_Demasiado bella para ser monja._

_-Y ahora soy tu esposa.-_ dijo Hinata, agarrándole la mano y llevándosela a la mejilla. –_Pero me preguntó…_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-Quizá sea una tontería, pero me pregunto cómo habría sido si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera, si no hubieras venido con el Mizukage. Si mis padres todavía estuvieran vivos. Si…_

_-No podemos cambiar lo sucedido. Si no hubiera acompañado al Mizukage, nunca habría venido a Konoha, y tú seguirías en el convento.-_ al ver que suspiraba añadió. –_pero podemos fingir mientras estamos en nuestros aposentos. En nuestra cama, podemos creer que las cosas son de otra manera.-_ le agarró otra vez la muñeca. –_Ven aquí esposa._

_-Estoy aquí, ¿a dónde podría marcharme?_

No había ningún otro sitio donde ella deseara estar. Naruto le sujetó la barbilla y la besó, saboreando el dulzor del vino en su lengua. Notó que se le aceleraba el corazón y se percato de que ella lo recibía mejor de lo que esperaba. Hinata apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros y cuando él la rodeo por la cintura, le rodeo el cuello.

-_Naruto.-_ murmuro ella. –_Mi esposo._

Tras besarla varias veces en la mejilla, le mordisqueó la oreja con cuidado, era pura inocencia. Pero provocaba que le hirviera la sangre y que deseara presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-_¿Hinata?_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-¿Puedo desatarte los lazos del vestido?_

Ella asintió con timidez y él comenzó a desatarle los laterales.

-_Levanta los brazos._

Hinata obedeció en silencio.

El vestido se deslizó hasta el suelo y ella quedó frente a él cubierta únicamente por el corpiño escotado.

Naruto sonrió, retiró la colcha de la cama y se sentó, llevando a Hinata con él.

-_Naruto, mis zapatos._

Él se los quitó y los tiró a un rincón, junto con sus botas.

-_Veo que me he casado con un hombre ordenado.-_ dijo ella.

_-Rock Lee se desespera.-_ agarrándola por los hombros, se recostó sobre las almohadas y ella cayó sobre él.

_-¿Podemos quedarnos con algo de ropa puesta? Kurenai me dijo que se hacía estando desnudos.- _dijo ella. –_Pero… oh Naruto… no puedo._

Él le acarició la mejilla.

-_Eres tímida…_

_-Lo siento. ¿Podemos hacerlo si me dejo el corpiño puesto?_

_-Sí, pero, cariño, te he dicho que… si no estás preparada, podemos esperar. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas obligada._

_-No, no, no me siento obligada.-_ dijo ella, y le acarició los labios. –_No pienses eso. Es sólo que…_

_-¿El convento?_

_-Sí, estar juntos como estamos ahora me parece tan íntimo, la madre Chiyo…_

_-No está aquí, y no permitiré que esa mujer entre en nuestra habitación, así que…por favor, Hinata, déjala en el convento._

_-Lo intentaré._

_-Bien.-_ deslizando la mano por su espalda y por su trasero, le levanto el corpiño y encontró sus medias, deseaba acariciarle la piel y perderse en su cuerpo. –_Tienes que quitártelas.- _le dijo, y comenzó a desabrochárselas, cuando término, le dijo. –_Ahora yo.-_ y le llevó la mano hasta sus calzas, al sentir el roce de sus dedos se excitó. Rezando para que ella no se asustara, tragó saliva y la llamó. -_¿Hinata?_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-Tienes que quitarme las calzas._

_-Ah.-_ al moverse para desabrochárselas, sus hermosos senos se asomaron por el escote del corpiño.

Naruto resoplo y se movió hacia adelante para besarla delicadamente en uno de los pechos, ella suspiró y pronunció una especie de gemido mientras terminaba de desatarle las calzas.

-_Eso es, princesa._

_-¿Princesa?_

_-Eso es lo que pareces sin el hábito del convento… una princesa, una princesa hasengakureña. Mi princesa._

La besó en la nariz y en la boca y sintió como su cuerpo se derretía contra el de él. Abrazándola, permitió que notara el deseo que sentía por ella, Hinata gimió, era inocente, sí, pero no fría.

Naruto le agarró la mano y la metió bajo su túnica, hasta la cinturilla de sus medias.

-_Ayúdame, no necesito ni las medias, ni mi ropa interior.- _ella se sonrojo, pero le deshizo el lazo y le bajó las prendas.

Naruto se sentó e hizo ademán de levantarse la túnica.

-_¿No te vas a dejar eso?_

_-No. Hace demasiado calor.- _dijo él. –_Esta habitación es un horno.- _levanto los brazos y se quitó la túnica.

Ella se fijó en su camisa, era la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

-_Naruto, dijiste que podíamos quedarnos con algo de ropa puesta._

Con una sonrisa, Naruto se volvió y apagó la vela que había encima del arcón, junto a la cama.

-_Apaga tu vela, si quieres._

Con el ceño fruncido, ella apagó la vela. Su cuerpo se convirtió en sombra, apenas iluminado por la luz de los braseros.

Naruto tragó saliva y le llevó las manos a la camisa.

-_Hinata, tampoco necesitamos la camisa…_

Ella suspiró y se la quitó.

-_Y ahora tú.-_ susurro él. –_Permite que te vista la oscuridad, princesa._

Se acerco a ella y le beso en la frente, en las mejillas y en la boca, confiando en distraerla para que no notará cómo le acariciaba las caderas y cómo le levantaba el corpiño de seda…

-_Ya esta.-_ dijo él con un tonó triunfal, cuando tiró el corpiño junto a su camisa. –_No te he hecho daño, ¿a qué no?_

_-No, pero, ¡Naruto!- _soltó una risita. -_¡Me lo prometiste!_

Él la calló con un beso y acercó su cuerpo desnudo al de ella, al sentir el calor de la piel, ambos se estremecieron. Naruto la tumbo sobre la cama.

-_Oh, Hinata eres tan suave…_

Con el resplandor de los braseros, Naruto podía ver su piel y sus senos redondeados, era la criatura más bella del mundo. Ocultando el rostro contra su cuello, deslizo la mano sobre su pecho y sintió como el pezón se endurecía bajo sus dedos, aquello era algo único, ese cuerpo tan bien definido bajo el suyo le era algo irreal.

-_¡Naruto!_

Su voz era de sorpresa, pero no de disgusto. Y el pezón era una tentación que él no podía resistir. Sonriendo, la beso desde el hombro hasta el pecho para poder introducir esa coronita rosada en su boca.

-_¡Naruto!-_ exclamo extasiada ella mientras le acariciaba la rubia cabellera.

Le estaba gustando, y pronto noto que su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse, y a pesar de sentir algo de vergüenza no podía negar que estar así la estaba extasiando, y poco después, sujeto a Naruto de la nuca para que se incorporara y volviera a besarla en la boca. –_Naruto…_

Separó los labios y se movió con nerviosismo. Lo agarró por las caderas y lo presionó contra su cuerpo, contoneando las caderas contra él, Naruto gimió.

-_Sí, cariño…_

_-Enséñame, Naruto. Enséñame lo que tengo que hacer.- _había movido la mano hacia la entrepierna de Naruto, pero era demasiado pronto.

Él estaba a punto de estallar y, si no tenia cuidado, todo terminaría enseguida. Agarrándole la mano, se la coloco de nuevo en su cadera.

-_¿Naruto?_

_-Todavía no, amor mío.-_ murmuró él. –_Lo estropearas._

_-¿Naruto? ¿No te gusta que te acaricie?_

Él la beso con delicadeza.

-_No… al contrario, me gusta mucho, me excitas._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Demasiado, me temo. Me asustas, Hinata._

_-No comprendo._

_-Mira.-_ la beso en la mejilla. –_Como es la primera vez, deja que sea yo quien te dé placer._

Hinata lo miró dubitativa pero él la beso en los pechos y le acaricio la piel sedosa del costado, deslizando la mano hasta sus muslos. Ella separo las piernas por puro instinto, y cuando él le rozo el lugar más íntimo de su ser, pronunció un gemido.

-_Es… ¡Oh! Naruto, es… sí, eso, no te detengas, por favor._

Entonces introdujo lentamente un dedo en la intimidad de Hinata, la rozo suavemente, trazando pequeños círculos alrededor del clítoris. Mientras ella gemía y apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, el estaba tratando de controlarse para no poseerla inmediatamente.

Uno momentos después Naruto la besó y la acarició, intentando recordar que su esposa era virgen. Pero le resultaba difícil porque ella jadeaba y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-_Naruto… Naruto, por favor._

Su inocente esposa le clavó las uñas en los hombros y, entonces, sucedió. Se le cortó la respiración y se puso tensa, bajo sus dedos, él sintió que la carne húmeda de la entrepierna de ella palpitaba.

Ella suspiro y se relajo.

-_Naruto, ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_-Placer, espero.- _pronuncio con la voz enronquecida y entrecortada.

_-Placer, sin duda.- _le mordisqueó el hombro con delicadeza.

Él gimió con suavidad. El aroma de su excitación invadía el ambiente. Era como si sólo existieran los dos en el mundo. Cuando ella comenzó de nuevo a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, él no pudo esperar más.

-_¿Ahora?_

_-Mmm, ¡sí!_

Naruto se coloco sobre ella, cargando el peso sobre los codos, ella se movió.

-_Para, princesa, para. Cuando haces eso…-_ apoyó la frente sobre ella y apretó los dientes. –_Es demasiado, debes quedarte quieta, por favor. Estoy intentando no hacerte daño._

Ella sonrió y cuando él se disponía a penetrarla, lo besó en la boca y le sujetó las caderas.

-_Cuidado, cariño. Estate quieta o…_

Con otra sonrisa ella lo atrajo hacia sí para que la penetrara. Una vez dentro, se movió despacio, era virgen, no podía olvidarlo.

-_Te has movido, te he hecho daño._

_-Solo un momento.-_ dijo ella, moviendo las caderas. -¿_podemos movernos otra vez? ¿Juntos?_

Naruto oculto el rostro contra su cuello y se movió de nuevo, ambos gimieron.

-_¿No te hago daño?_

_-No, mmm._

_El continuo moviéndose, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Sí, no pares._

Hinata respiraba cada vez más deprisa. Él también, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y ella no lo estaba ayudando a ir despacio. Lo besaba, le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y gemía. Su prometida inocente, Naruto no podría durar mucho a ese ritmo, un empujón más quizá dos, tres…

Bajo su cuerpo, Hinata se puso rígida y apretó su miembro con sus contracciones.

-_¡Naruto!_

Un instante más tarde, él pronuncio su nombre con un gemido de felicidad, para poco después de normalizar sus respiraciones, él la abrazo con fuerza y así cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

*::::::::::::***:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Al día siguiente, Hinata se dirigió a la cocina a media mañana para desayunar. Sentada en un taburete mientras disfrutaba del pedazo de pan con miel que le había preparado Hana, recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado la noche anterior, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un caballero del Mizukage fuera tan delicado? Suspiró, percatándose de que se había sonrojado al pensar en ello.

-_¿Lady Hinata?-_ Hana se acercó a ella.

-_Lo siento, Hana, ¿Qué decíais?_

_-Estaba hablando de Idate, es un gran trabajador, nada malo para ser extranjero…_

La cocina estaba en un estado mucho mejor, en un lado había un montón de troncos apilados, listos para su uso, las ollas colgaban de las paredes y estaba limpio.

_-Me alegro de que os ayudará._

_-Sí, ha conseguido que los inútiles de los hijos del molinero no pararan de trabajar._

_-¿Dónde están ahora?_

_-Han ido a ver la matanza, Idate dijo que debería haberse hecho mucho antes._

Hinata la miró, Idate tenía razón.

-_Es evidente que Idate es más que un simple soldado.- _Murmuró, recordando las palabras que había dicho Naruto.

Al oír el ruido de la carreta en el camino, Hinata se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, una mula venia arrastrada en un carro pesado. Hana se reunió con Hinata en la puerta y se secó las manos con un paño.

A los lados de la carrera colgaban olla y cucharones, produciendo ruido de metal con cada bache.

-_¿Hojalateros?- _pregunto Hana. –_Esa pobre mula necesita una buena comida. Mirad sus costillas._

Pero Hinata sólo tenía ojos para la mujer que iba sentada en la carreta.

-_No son hojalateros, Hana. ¡Son Ino y Shikamaru!_

_-¿Ino?_

_-La hermana de Hidan, de __Marinakure__.-_ dejó el pedazo de pan sobre la mesa y salió corriendo.

El carro estaba cargando hasta los topes. Un arcón de viaje, un par de mesas, herramienta, hatillos. ¿Qué podía haber pasado? Parecía que Ino y Shikamaru habían desmantelado la casa. Los alcanzó cuando llegaron frente al fortín.

Ino había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos hinchados. Estaba pálida y temblando de frío. Con una mano, protegía su abultado vientre.

Shikamaru estaba muy serio. Al verla, la saludo cortésmente.

-_Lady Hinata._

_-Ino, Shikamaru… Bienvenidos.- _dijo Hinata sonriendo cálidamente.

-_¿Somos bienvenidos, lady Hinata? ¿Lo somos?_

_-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no ibais a serlo?_

Ino rompió a llorar.

-_Te lo dije Shika, te dije que nos aceptaría.-_ se movió en la carreta. La palidez de su rostro era alarmante.

-_Entrad.- _dijo Hinata. –_Asuma se ocupará de la mula. ¿Asuma? ¡Asuma!_

**Bueno hasta aqui queda esta vez por cierto gracias a tods aquellas que no se an olvidado del fic T-T encerio muchas gracias por cierto que tambien agradesco a todas las que pusieron este fic en favoritos y dejaron su comentario, y una disculpa por la demora ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones trataré de actualizar pronto y bueno otra disculpa si este intento de lemon no fue lo que esperaban :S, esque bueno era la primera vez de Hinata y bueno apartir de aqui habrá más de estas escenas entre ellos como entre otros dos que no salieron mucho en este capi jeje okas otra gran disculpa y bueno me retiro las y los espero en el siguiente capi. Hasta entonces.**

**Att: ana-gaara :D**

** ¿Pliss review? :S**


	16. XVI ¿Descubriendo al bebé?

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Masashi Kishi, y la historia originalmente es de Carol Townedn, auque cambie algunas cosas..**

Capítulo XVI (-¿Descubriendo al bebé?-)

No tardaron mucho en acomodar a Ino y a su marido frente al fuego. Kurenai le llevó a Shikamaru una jarra de cerveza.

-_Os ofrecería lo mismo, Ino.- _dijo Hinata. –_Pero a juzgar por el color de vuestro rostro, creo que será mejor que toméis esto._- echó una cucharada de hierbas al colador que había en una taza y vertió agua hirviendo sobre ellas. –_Aquí tenéis.- _le dijo, y le entregó la taza humeante.

-_¿Qué es?_

_-Infusión de ortigas con un poco de miel. Os sentará bien, a ti y al bebé. Hana os traerá un poco de caldo de pollo._

_-Gracias.- _dijo Ino, y se inclinó hacia el fuego agarrando la taza.

Al ver que Ino había dejado de temblar y que había recuperado el color del rostro, Hinata miró a Shikamaru y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara donde no pudieran oírlos, al final de la sala.

-_¿Qué ha sucedido, Shikamaru?- _le preguntó cuando estuvieron a solas.

-_El día que vinisteis al taller, ¿os fijasteis en los trabajadores que estaban al final de la calle?_

_-Sí._

_-Eran del agua, hombres del duque que podrían pudrirse en el infierno, destrozaron mi taller._

_-¿Vuestro taller? Pero ¿Por qué? No pudo ser una represalia, no cuando Marinakure se rindió sin oponer resistencia. ¿Creéis que sospechaban…? ¡Hidan y Shion fueron a vuestra casa! Los del agua debieron enterarse. Sospecharían que vos…_

_-No, no es eso.-_ dijo Shikamaru, agarrándola del brazo. –_Sería más sencillo soportar si fuera por eso, a un hombre le gusta saber por qué se lo merecía cuando le arrancan el sustento de sus manos._

_-Debe de haber algún error…_

_-No, no hay ningún error, esos demonios han arrasado la ciudad.- _miró a Ino, que estaba acunando a Hanabi. –_Han desaparecido dos calles enteras, sesenta casas en total, tenemos que empezar de nuevo._

_-¿Con que propósito? No tiene sentido. _

_-Nuestro viejo palacio no es suficiente para Shodaime del agua.- _contestó con una carcajada. –_No, debe tener un castillo fácil de defender. Están construyendo uno de piedra, con foso y patio interior, ese bastardo teme a los hasengakureños, y espero que tenga razón. Después de esto necesitará algo más que un castillo con foso para protegerse.- _negó con la cabeza. –_Nuestro palacio era suficiente para el rey Madara, pero este bastardo…Mi taller, nuestra casa…-_ le temblaba la voz. –_Lo han destrozado todo sin motivo. Simplemente estábamos en medio de su camino._

_-¿Sesenta casas? ¿Toda la calle?_

_-Sí, y con Ino a punto de dar a luz, pensé en voz, sé qué vais a casaros con uno de ellos, pero pensé que en honor a la relación entre vuestra familia y la de ella…_

_-Por supuesto.- _dijo Hinata. –_Hicisteis lo correcto, y os aseguro que sois más que bienvenidos._

Shikamaru suspiro y miró a su alrededor.

-_¿Y el nuevo señor feudal de Konoha? ¿Dónde está? ¿Nos dará la bienvenida? _

Hinata extendió los dedos para mostrarle el anillo.

-_Mi paso.- _dijo con firmeza. –_Sir Naruto no os rechazará._

_-Confió en que tengáis razón. Ino no se encuentra bien, pero somos afortunados de poder refugiarnos en Konoha, hay muchas personas en peores condiciones que nosotros. Os lo digo, lady Hinata, por primera vez en mi vida he considerado la posibilidad de tomar las armas._

_-¡Bien dicho!- _Kiba los interrumpió.

Dejo las muletas apoyadas en la mesa y se sentó.

-_Bien dicho, Shikamaru, habéis hablado como un verdadero hasengakureño._

_-No, Kiba.-_ dijo Hinata, pero ambos hombres ignoraron su protesta y se pusieron a hablar.

-_Tengo más noticias, Kiba.-_ continuo Shikamaru. –_Noticias que alegraran tu corazón, esos francos no se han salido del todo con la suya._

_-¿No?-_ preguntó Kiba, asombrado. –_Continuad, por favor._

Mirando hacia la puerta del fortín, Shikamaru se inclinó hacia delante y bajo el tono de voz.

-_Kiba, han robado la casa de la moneda._

Kiba sonrió.

-_¿La casa de la moneda de Marinakure? Me sorprendéis._

El tono de Kiba no encajaba con sus palabras, con el corazón encogido Hinata miró de uno a otro, observando sus reacciones y preguntándose hasta qué punto estaban implicados en lo sucedido, la casa de la moneda de Marinakure pertenecía a los hasengakureños y tras la conquista del Mizukage ¿había pasado a manos de los del agua? Los hasengakureños habían llenado esas arcas, con plata hasengakureña, para el rey de Hasengakure… el rey Madara.

-_Sí.- _dijo Shikamaru. –_Alguien arrancó las cajas fuertes del suelo._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Sí, así que se ha hecho un poco de justicia._

Kiba se acercó un poco más.

-_El hermano de Ino, estoy seguro._

Shikamaru se puso pálido.

-_Podría ser, no podría asegurarlo._

Hinata se mordió el labio, si tenía que ser Hidan, rezaba por qué no hubiera metido a Shion en todo aquello, si los pillaban, el Mizukage no tendría piedad.

El miedo se apodero de ella, y la rabia y la frustración antes de la llegada de Kiba, Shikamaru se había alegrado de hablar con ella, pero desde que Kiba había llegado, la ignoraban como si fuera invisible, sólo por ser mujer, su padre también había tratado a su madre de la misma manera.

-_Hidan.- _Kiba asintió satisfecho. –_Bien, era hora de que las cosas se volvieran a nuestro favor, Shikamaru esto no es más que el principio._

_-No sé a qué os referís._

Hinata se movió, incomoda con la manera en que Kiba guiaba la conversación, pero justo entonces, Naruto entró en la sala y Kiba se calló, un extraño silencio invadió la habitación Naruto estaba ayudando a Idate con la matanza y estaba aterido de frío. Se dirigió a la chimenea para calentarse y se fijó en que había gente nueva, a un lado del fuego había una mujer embarazada acunando a Hanabi, y al otro lado del pasillo, Hinata estaba de pie, con Kiba y un hasengakureño con una coleta, ella no parecía contenta.

Consciente de que llevaba la túnica manchada de sangre, miró a la mujer que estaba junto al fuego y dijo:

-_La matanza de invierno._

La mujer tragó saliva y asintió, fijándose en las manchas de sangre, al ver que empalidecía, Naruto supo que debía de estar pensando en la batalla de Ganamakure. Al menos se había quitado la sangre de las manos con el agua del río.

-_Naruto tenemos invitados.-_ dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio.

Al ver que ella se acercaba él se dirigió a su encuentro, le agarró la mano y ella se estremeció.

-_¡Estas helado!_

_-No se puede matar ovejas con guantes._

_-¿Has ayudado a Idate?- _pregunto sorprendida.

-_Como viste ayer, había que despejar el campo de tiro. ¿Tu padre no participaba en la matanza?_

Ella negó con la cabeza. –_Nunca, pero supongo que Idate te estará agradecido, teniendo en cuenta que vamos retrasados.-_ se dirigió a la mujer que estaba junto al fuego. –_Naruto ella es Ino Yamanaka, y él…-_ lo guió hasta la mesa. –_Es su marido, Shikamaru, es orfebre, vienen de Marinakure y necesitan nuestra ayuda._

_-¿De Marinakure?- _Golde street, casi había olvidado lo sucedido en Golde Street, aquellas debían de ser las personas a las que ella había ido a visitar, culpándose por haber permitido que una mujer de cuerpo delicado y ojos como la luna lo distrajera, se esforzó por escuchar.

Cuando ella le contó lo que había sucedido con el taller de Shikamaru Nara, sintió como si su mente se dividiera en dos, por un lado escuchaba lo que su esposa le estaba contando y, por otro, se preguntaba a quién sería fiel, si Hinata tuviera que elegir entre los hasengakureños y él ¿a quién elegiría? Cuando termino de escuchar lo que había sucedido, se dirigió a Shikamaru y le dijo:

-_Mi fortín es vuestra casa, Shikamaru Nara.- _agarro a Hinata por la cintura para refrendar la bienvenida que sabía ella les había dado, a su lado, Hinata parecía u bloque de madera. Naruto la abrazo con cuidado y la miro a los ojos, al ver que oscurecían con aprensión, sintió que se le helaba la sangre –_**No, princesa, no estarás pensando en traicionarme**_.- sin duda había algo más que la preocupaba… -_¿No pensarías que iba a rechazarlos?-_ le susurro en japonés.

-_No…no.-_ contesto ella.

Kiba los miraba con media sonrisa, Naruto sabía que él era el causante de que Hinata estuviera tan tensa. –_**Maldito sea.-**_ pensó el rubio.

-_Shikamaru tiene algo más que decirle a su marido. ¿No es así lady Uzumaki? –_dijo Kiba.

Hinata se sonrojó y se movió inquieta.

_-¿Sí? –_ preguntó Naruto, y agarró a Hinata con más fuerza.

-_Contadle, Shika. Contadle lo de la casa de la moneda._

Naruto escuchó con atención mientras Shika le contaba en japonés lo que había sucedido en la casa de la moneda de Marinakure.

-_Me pregunto si eso sucedió durante la guardia de Kotetsu.- _dijo él, consciente de la tensión que había entre Hinata y Kiba. Su esposa estaba muy tensa, y le costaba creer que fuera la misma mujer que se despertó entre sus brazos aquella mañana.

En ese momento, Kiba lo miró a los ojos y puso esa media sonrisa que Naruto empezaba a odiar. Pero su mayor preocupación era si algún día podría confiar en su mujer.

Después de la cena, Naruto permaneció solo en la cabecera de la mesa. Después de varios meses viviendo como un nómada y pasando hambre, la idea de irse a la cama con el estómago lleno era una maravilla. Pero estar al mando de Konoha tenía más de una ventaja, y comer bien no era la principal. Miro hacia el otro lado de la mesa, hacia otra de las ventajas, y vio a Hinata, su fiel esposa; o eso esperaba.

Ella estaba al otro lado del fuego con Kurenai, en la zona donde dormían los hasengakureños. La recién nacida estaba en su regazo. Parecía que todo el mundo se había ido a esa zona de la sala.

Esperando que eso no significara nada, Naruto bebió un poco de vino. La mujer embarazada estaba sentada cerca de Hinata, hablando con su marido. Incluso Gaara había encontrado un taburete cerca de las mujeres y mientras tocaba una canción de amor con el laúd, no dejaba de mirar a Matsuri, desde luego, la lo miraba sonrojada aparentemente sin entender ni una sola palabra.

Naruto volvió a mirar a su esposa y observó cómo intentaba dormir a la bebé. Esa bebé que tanto mimaba, Hanabi.

De pronto, lo comprendió.

¡Hanabi¡ ¿No se llamaba Hanabinaru la madre de Hinata? ¿Y podría ser que la hija de Hanabinaru hubiera sobrevivido? Aquella niña podría ser hermana de Hinata y, para los hasengakureños, ¡seria la legítima heredera de Konoha¡

Naruto entorno los ojos y continuo mirándola, cómo la mimaba, toda la gente de la casa la mimaba. La risa de Matsuri interrumpió su pensamiento, él golpeo la copa con un dedo.

-_¡Gaara! Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo._

Gaara interrumpió la canción y lo miró:

-_¿Sí? –_se acercó a él.

-_Esa chiquilla, la doncella de mi esposa, prometiste que la dejarías en paz._

Gaara sonrió.

-_Me gusta, y demasiado._

_-Eso es evidente, pero ¿recuerdas la promesa?_

_-La recuerdo.-_ Gaara miro a un lado rehuyendo la mirada del rubio. _–Es demasiado joven para mí, ah tranquilo hombre regresare a Londres bastante pronto. ¿Qué te preocupa?_

Naruto giró la cabeza en dirección a Hinata y Hanabi.

-_¿Desconfías de ella? ¿Qué esperabas? – _sonrió. –_Si te mezclas con hasengakureños… No es buena idea que me lo adviertas a mí cuando…_

_-Gaara, ¡hablo en serio! Ese bebé me preocupa, ella pasa mucho tiempo con ella, y su nombre… ¿Te has dado cuenta? Es nombre del agua._

_-¿Su madre era del agua? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?_

_-Exacto, y apostaría a que su nombre era Hanabinaru._

_-¿Hanabinaru de Hyuga?_

Naruto arqueó una ceja y bajó el tono de voz.

-_Es posible, ¿no crees? Eso explicaría por qué mi bella esposa me propuso matrimonio. –__**Quería proteger a esa niña.**_- pensó el rubio.

Gaara miró a Hinata.

-_Prefiero pensar que deseaba escapar del convento._

_-Sin duda, pero para eso no tenía que casarse conmigo. Yo ya la había aceptado como interprete._

_-Diablos, Naruto ¿qué estás pensando? Estoy seguro de que le gustas.- _sonrió. -_¿No me digas que anoche fue decepcionante? Por cómo te miraba durante la cena habría jurado que todo iba muy bien entre vosotros. Al menos, en un aspecto._

Naruto resoplo, Hinata estaba cambiando el pañal al bebé.

-_Esa niña ha de ser su hermana. ¿Te parece normal que una joven se tome tanto interés por el hijo de un ama de llaves?_

_-Quizá tenga un fuerte instinto maternal._

_-Es posible, pero el interés que muestra por esa pequeña me preocupa. Y también está Kiba._

_-¿El cojo? Parece bastante indefenso._

_-¿Tienes pruebas?- _preguntó Gaara.

-_Ni una, pero no confío en él, era el guardaespaldas de Hiashi Hyuga antes de lesionarse._

_-¿Crees que conoce a la gente que entró a robar en la casa de la moneda?_

_-Es posible.- _Naruto vio que Hinata metía al bebé en el canasto. –_Desde luego está metido en algo, y tengo sospecha de que quiere involucrar a mi mujer en ello._

_-¿De veras crees que ella podría traicionarte?_

_-Sólo Dios lo sabe. Piensa en ello, a Hinata no debe resultarle fácil.- _suspiró Naruto. –_Si pudiera conseguir que confiará en mí, he pensado en encadenar a Kiba, pero ¿con qué excusa?_

_-Será mejor que esperes un poco.- _dijo Gaara, inclinándose sobre el laúd. –_Si tienes razón, y admito que tienes motivos para sospechar, él actuará pronto. Y si actúa de forma precipitada, quizá nos guíe hasta el campamento hasengakureño, según Genma, los rebeldes están entre Marinakure y la costa, en algún lugar, podrían estar bastante cerca._

Naruto se frotó la barbilla.

-_Has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, amigo mío.- _Miró a Hinata y vio que se dirigía hacia la escalera que conducía hacia a la buhardilla. –_Entonces esperaremos, les haremos creer que estamos tranquilos, y después…_

_-Atacaremos._

_-Sí.- _Naruto se puso de pie y se desperezo. –_Y ahora voy a cortejar a mi esposa, y a rezar para que pronto confíe en mí lo suficiente como para contarme la verdad sobre su relación con ese bebé, si lo hace…- _sonrió. –_Me he dado cuenta de que quiero que confíe en mí._

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

-_Ya te lo eh dicho otras veces, eres tonto en lo que a las mujeres se refiere, Naruto Uzumaki._

_-No tanto como tú crees, por cierto, eh organizado un encuentro con Genma en el cuartel de Marinakure._

_-Ah._

_-Ha estado vigilando a la hermana de mi esposa, y puede que tenga información más concreta sobre el campamento rebelde, lo veré mañana ¿me acompañaras?_

_-Por supuesto… yo también tengo asuntos que atender._

Mientras Naruto subía las escaleras, Gaara miró a Matsuri y continuó entonando la canción de amor que había interrumpido.

Hinata oyó los pasos de Naruto en el descansillo.

Al momento, Naruto abrió el cerrojo y Hinata se apresuró para ponerse el camisón que había aparecido misteriosamente en el arcón de la ropa de su madre durante el día, seguro Kurenai lo tenía escondido, deseaba estar dentro de la cama cuando Naruto entrará.

¿Querría volverlo a hacer? No tenía ni idea de cómo a menudo lo hacía la gente casada, de pronto, recordó que en el convento había oído que no se podía hacer los domingos, ni los viernes, ni durante… en conclusión, había muchos días en los que no estaba permitido, así que lo más probable era que aquella noche no tuviera que cumplir con sus obligaciones de casada otra vez. Consciente de que experimentaba cierta decepción, frunció el ceño y se metió en la cama.

Naruto entro con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, se quitó las botas y las dejo en una esquina.

-_¿Quieres vino, princesa?- _le ofreció, y agarró la jarra.

-_No, gracias._

_-Puedo calentarlo, si prefieres._

_-No, gracias. Ya he tomado bastante. _

Naruto comenzó a desvestirse y Hinata lo miró hasta la cintura, deseó acariciarlo para ver si era tan suave como la noche anterior. Al sentir la garganta seca, tragó saliva. ¿Naruto la desearía de nuevo?

-_**Quizá no fuera tan mala idea tomarme una copa de vino caliente.- **_pensó.

Naruto se volvió y al ver que lo estaba mirando, arqueó una ceja.

-_¿Hinata?_

Sonrojándose, ella levanto la vista.

-_¿Mmm?_

Inclinándose hacia ella, él le agarró una trenza y comenzó a deshacérsela.

-_Por la mañana marchare a Marinakure con Gaara. Dejare a Idate a cargo de los hombres, y tengo intención de regresar antes de que caiga la noche, ¿estarás bien si te quedas aquí durante el día?_

_-Por supuesto._

Él le extendió el cabello sobre los hombros y le rozo los senos con los dedos, sus pezones se pusieron turgentes. Oh, no, parecía que Naruto iba a querer hacerlo otra vez. Ella trago saliva con nerviosismo. Cuando el repitió el movimiento y le acaricio los senos a través de la tela fina del camisón, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, lo mismo le había sucedido el día anterior. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Estaba ardiente y seguramente aquel día no estuviera permitido hacerlo, pero…

-_Eso está bien.- _dijo Naruto, y continúo acariciándola.

La sujeto de la barbilla y la beso en los labios, ella gimió y Naruto se retiró para empezar a quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa.

-_¡Espera! Naruto, has olvidado apagar las velas._

_-Las velas… por supuesto. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?- _apagó la vela de cada lado de la cama y le preguntó. -¿Mejor, princesa?

-_Sí, lo siento Naruto._

Sus cuerpos se encontraron y Hinata sintió que se derretía por dentro, él tenía poder para convertir sus huesos en agua. ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado lo exquisito que podía ser el amor carnal? Incluso en un día prohibido.

-_No pasa nada.- _dijo él, acariciándole el costado y tirando de su camisón. –_Pero puesto que intentas esconderte de la oscuridad, puedo quitarte esto._

_-Sí, Naruto.- _levanto los brazos para ayudarlo a quitárselo. –_No pensé que esta noche fueras a desearme._

_-¿No? ¿Por qué diablos no iba a desearte?_

_-No es uno de los días permitidos, la madre Chiyo tenía un calendario…_

_-¿Un calendario? ¡Santo cielo! Hinata, no permitiré que esa mujer envenene nuestra relación, si nos deseamos, disfrutaremos el uno del otro. ¿Lo comprendes?_

_-Sí, Naruto._

_-Algún día, princesa, algún día._

_-¿Naruto?_

_-Algún día haremos el amor desnudos, a pleno día, sin esconder nada._

_-Naruto…_

_-Pero entre tanto…-_ le mordisqueó el cuello. –_Entre tanto…_

_-Mmm… Naruto._

Naruto pasó sus manos por las piernas de Hinata, mientras seguía besando esos tentadores labios, Hinata gemía bajo pero las manos de Naruto no le daban tregua.

-_Hinata, eres tan suave._- dijo Naruto mientras que con una mano comenzaba a rozar la entrepierna de Hinata.

-_Haa Naruto…_

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se agarró de las sabanas, Naruto estaba siendo más atrevido con sus caricias y eso le estaba gustando, y tuvo que reprimir sus pensamientos que tentaban con recordar que sentir tal sensación de placer pudiera ser prohibido en ese día.

-_Hinata… ¿quieres que te toque?- _pregunto Naruto metiendo completamente su mano en la ropa interior de la peliazul, tocando sus pliegues internos los cuales estaban húmedos tras su toque.

-_Naruto… haa, yoo… ss…-_ gimió ella al sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder al sentir esas manos sobre ella.

Naruto sonrió maléficamente, el día anterior había descubierto que le fascinaba escuchar los gemidos de su hermosa esposa, y está noche la haría gemir hasta no poder más, bueno eso si su propio cuerpo le permitía aguantar.

-_¿Qué dices princesa no te entiendo?- _bajo su boca y comenzó a lamer un seno de su bella esposa, con su mano libre acaricio el otro, y la otra mano no dejaba de tentar la entrepierna de Hinata.

-_N…na...naruto, ¡to...tócame!- logró decir Hinata en medio de ese oasis de sensaciones excitantes._

Naruto por su lado no dejo esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero cumplió la orden de su princesa. Apretó ligeramente el clítoris de Hinata, luego froto suavemente su pulgar en él, sin abandonar los senos coronados por los pezones endurecidos, el lamía y movía su lengua al ritmo de sus dedos que se encargaban de darle placer en su zona más íntima.

Hinata estaba inmersa en las sensaciones que le producía estar con Naruto, porque solo él le provocaba deseo que no pretendía reprimir.

Luego de un momento, Naruto beso los labios de Hinata con urgencia, su mano seguía masajeando su seno, y entonces introdujo dos dedos en su vagina moviéndolos con maestría, entraban y salían con mayor rapidez cada vez humedeciendo completamente su intimidad.

_-haa Naruu…-_ gemía la chica a punto de sentirse en la gloria, Naruto al notar esto intensifico las caricias, mordiendo el cuello blanco de Hinata.

El cuerpo de Naruto también había comenzado a reaccionar a los gemidos de Hinata, y él no estaba muy seguro de aguantar mucho tiempo necesitaba saciarse de ella.

-_Hinata, estas muy húmeda._

_-Naruto…haa, haa.-_ Hinata había llegado al máximo punto de placer, sintió que de pronto estaba flotando, y luego todo su cuerpo se relajó.

El rubio saco sus dedos de la intimidad de la peliazul, luego se elevó un poco y se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, rozando lentamente su entrepierna en la entrada de ella, logro hacer que Hinata suspirará.

-_Hinata, vos eres tan hermosa._

_-Naruto, gracias._

Ella sonrió, y Naruto la beso tiernamente, separo un poco más las piernas de ella para luego entrar de una sola envestida.

El ritmo de sus cuerpos se había igualado, Naruto entraba y salía con mayor rapidez, el estrecho cuerpo de ella lo recibía gentilmente haciéndolo gozar, con todo lo que ella le ofrecía, y el besar aquellos labios era su adicción.

Hinata lo recibía y cada envestida era placentera, él la llenaba por completo, y no se explicaba como algo tan placentero fuera pecado.

Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Naruto, era tan firme y bajo su toque Naruto sentí que pronto culminaría lo que hacían.

Unas envestidas más y pronto Hinata volvió a llegar a la gloria, pero esta vez Naruto la acompaño.

_-¡Hinata!_

_-¡Naruto!_

Ambos estaban exhaustos luego de aquella demostración de amor, Naruto se dejó caer encima de Hinata con cuidado de no salir de ella, ella lo abrazo y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

-_Hinata pensare en ti todo el día, te aseguro que en cuanto regrese no dejare que duermas.-_ comento Naruto abrazándose al cuerpo de su esposa.

Naturalmente el saber eso sonrojo a Hinata, pero la dejo con ganas de averiguar como pretendía hacer aquello.

-_Está bien Naruto._

_-Sabes la noche aun es joven y necesitaré de más de ti para no extrañarte demasiado._

Fue lo último que Naruto dijo antes de volver a besar sus labios de ella y luego comenzar a reanudar aquel acto de amor.

La noche siempre había sido hermosa, más cuando la luna solía salir en todo su esplendor.

-_Que bella es la luna.- _decía Matsuri feliz de contemplar aquel hermoso astro nocturno.

Matsuri se encontraba cerca de la armería pues aunque había disfrutado la cena de pronto se sintió incomoda con todos ahí, y aprovechando que ya estaban acomodándose para dormir salió de la casa.

Convivir con todos era muy agradable y más el escuchar aquellas canciones entonadas por Sir Gaara, estaba demás decir que se sintió en las nubes al captar que todas aquellas canciones de amor iban para ella, se había sentido tan bien pero luego había comenzado a pensar, que no era posible que alguien tan guapo como Sir Gaara se fijara en una campesina como ella.

-_Oh luna, es una lástima que yo nunca llegue a ser tan hermosa como tú._

_-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso nunca has usado un espejo?_

Matsuri se asustó al escuchar esa voz tan profunda y sensual, y volteo a verlo asombrada.

-_Sir Gaara._

_-Lady Matsuri, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y diciendo esas cosas?_

Matsuri, estaba apenada pues Sir Gaara había escuchado lo que había dicho, y por lo visto le había entendido, así que bajo su mirada.

Gaara se agacho y levanto la barbilla de Matsuri con su mano, él estaba nervioso y no sabía porque, pero no iba a aceptar que aquella chiquilla pensara así.

-_Matsuri tu belleza no se compara con la de la luna, porque es mucho más grande que la de ella, eres muy hermosa, tanto que la luna es la que te envidia._

Matsuri estaba tan asombrada por esas palabras que no sabía que decir, solo podía mirar a sir Gaara totalmente sorprendida, por su parte Gaara se sonrojo y pensó que Matsuri no había entendido nada de lo que él había dicho pues recordó que ella no sabía chino. Así que sir Gaara trato de hablar en japonés pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, en esos momentos se sentía un tonto.

-_Lo que quiero decir es… bueno yo…- _Gaara estaba sonrojado, y el ver que seguramente Matsuri no entendía nada lo hacía sentir incomodo así que se levantó y aparto la mirada.

Matsuri no estaba mejor que Gaara de echo su cara estaba tan roja que de no ser porque era de noche seguramente sería similar a la de un tomate.

-_**¿Sir Gaara, piensa eso, de mí?**_

_**-¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Se supone que debo alejarme de ella.**_

Matsuri nunca había querido que los demás supieran que ella había aprendido a hablar chino hacia algún tiempo, porque no quería que la trataran como interprete con los invasores pero en este momento no podía ocultarlo, y menos después de escuchar esas hermosas palabras de Sir Gaara, seguramente de no haber entrado en un casi shock, se habría puesto a llorar de felicidad, pero ahora no, ahora solo veía a Gaara con tanta ilusión, a su vez se levantó lentamente del suelo, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

-_Matsuri yo…- _antes que Gaara pudiera continuar Matsuri le tapó la boca con sus labios en un arrebato de emoción.

El caballero suno abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, jamás imagino que aquella doncella llegará a hacer algo como eso, pero lo que más le impresiono fue que después de unos segundos él era el que había comenzado a marcar el ritmo de aquel inesperado beso, incluso había rodeado la menuda cintura de la chica y la había pegado hacia él.

Gaara no se consideraba un hombre que se dejara llevar fácilmente por una mujer, pero está chica era diferente a todas aquellas con las que se había involucrado. Muchas habían hecho actos como este, pero él se las había quitado de encima no importase fueran princesas o emperatrices, entonces no entendía porque en vez de apartar a Matsuri la abrazaba más a él, aferrándose a ella, besándola con urgencia.

-_**¿Acaso la deseo intensamente, por ser la única que no se me está permitido tocar?-**_se dijo Gaara, mordiendo el labio de la chica para adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella. –_**No... no es solo eso…**_

Matsuri jadeo un poco al sentir esa invasora en su cavidad, le estaba gustando mucho, y más el sentir como las varoniles manos de Gaara le acariciaban la cintura y sus piernas.

Entonces tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar un momento, Gaara observo a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos no cabía duda que era muy hermosa.

-_**Ella es tan pura de mente… y cuerpo.-**_pensó Gaara y de pronto su mente se aclaró, haciendo que se detuviera y mirara fijamente a Matsuri quien se veía tan linda sonrojada.

Gaara se había dado cuenta que Matsuri seguramente sería una doncella, y él no merecía poseer tal pureza.

De pronto se sintió el peor al haber tratado de mancillar aquella hermosa flor, no eso no debía ser, así que soltó a Matsuri y la miro tristemente.

Ella por su parte estaba desconcertada, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

-_¿Sir Gaara?_

_-Matsuri no soy una persona que te convenga.- _dijo Gaara en japonés

_-Sir Gaara, ¿Por qué dice eso?- _pregunto afligida.

-_Yo… solo aléjate de mí.- _dijo en japonés comenzando a irse. –_Me importas más que cualquiera por ello no quiero, manchar tu pureza.- _comento en chino pues pensaba que ella no lo entendería.

Gaara le dio la espalda y estaba por marcharse de ese lugar, pero Matsuri no se lo permitió.

-_Espera, no me importa la pureza si significa que debo alejarme de vos, no sé cómo paso ni quiero saberlo, pero me enamore de ti y no quiero que te alejes.-_ dijo en chino para que él comprendiera, pero con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrándose de la ropa de Gaara.

Al escuchar esas palabras en su idioma el pelirrojo se quedó estático en su lugar, ella estaba llorando y eso lo estaba afectando más de lo que esperaba. No pudo resistirlo y se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a la chica.

-_Rayos Matsuri, vos me importas mucho, por eso quiero protegerte de mí._

_-Yo no quiero que vos me protejas, ya lo dije me enamore de vos.-_ comento Matsuri abrazándolo fuerte, tratando de dejar de llorar.

-_Seguramente, ya te han advertido que no te acerquéis a mí, deberías hacer caso.-_ dijo Gaara no muy convencido de lo que decía, pero abrazando a la chica como temiendo que se le fuera de las manos. _**– ¿Y yo me burlaba de Naruto? Si estoy igual o peor.**_

-_Pudiera haber hecho caso antes, pero no ahora que sé que al menos le importo un poco._

Escucharla decir eso, logro sacarle una sonrisa a Gaara.

-_Un poco… ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que sin haberlo buscado, me enamore de ti, tal vez estoy loco por haber dejado que pasará tan rápido._

_-Entonces ya somos dos Sir Gaara._

_-Sólo dime Gaara, lo siento por Naruto, pero no cumpliré mi promesa._

Gaara se separó de Matsuri, para mirarla a los ojos, se acercó lentamente y le planto un casto beso.

Luego la fue acostando lentamente en el pasto, las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban las piernas suaves de Matsuri, el beso se había transformado a uno más pasional.

Matsuri se abrazó al cuello de Gaara, él por su parte no podía dejar de besarla pero, quería sentir más de ella, necesitaba por primera vez sentirse amado.

Antes había buscado solo saciar el placer carnal, pero esta vez sabía que podía conseguir algo más, algo como amor.

Matsuri subió una pierna por la cadera de Gaara, él tomo la pierna y adentro una mano bajo su falda, la subió hasta tocar la entrepierna de ella, haciendo que se pusiera húmeda bajo su toque, provocando que creciera su erección.

Gaara estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer pero no pretendía obligar a Matsuri, con todo su autocontrol se apartó de ella solo un poco.

-_Matsuri si seguimos así no creo poder detenerme._

Ella vio en la mirada de Gaara deseo, deseo hacia ella, y eso no lo pensaba cambiar, no ahora que él estaba ahí dispuesto a amarla.

-_Gaara yo no busco que te detengas, quiero que continúes, quiero que vos me ames._

Esas palabras bastaron para que Gaara, volviera por los labios de ella sin dejar de acariciarla, él partiría en la mañana sin saber exactamente cuándo volvería, pero tenía la certeza de que por primera vez a su regreso alguien lo esperaría con anhelo.

**T^T no tengo perdón de nadie lo se, hacerlos esperar un año por esta conti me da tanta vergüenza que ya no debería volver por aquí, pero no sería justo y bueno espero que este capitulo me haya salido decente y tratare de actualizar pronto si la universidad me permite. Se despide de ustedes implorando su piedad esta intento de escritora, en la semana estaré respondiendo sus rrs xfa déjenme sus comentarios, regaños, sugerencias, lo que quieran, todo es aceptado pero no sean tan malos T/^/T.**

******PD: Los quiere ****αnα-gααrα discúlpenme.**


	17. XVII El secuestro de Hanabi

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Masashi Kishi, y la historia originalmente es de Carol Townedn, auque cambie algunas cosas...**

Capítulo XVII (-El secuestro de Hanabi-)

Una joven chica de cabello castaño se la pasaba mirando al horizonte esperando con anhelo ver a lo lejos la cabellera de fuego de su amado Gaara.

Ya había pasado casi un mes y medio de la partida de Sir Naruto y de su amado pelirrojo, y ella de verdad deseaba volver a verlo pronto, y si se pudiera volver a estar en sus brazos y repetir esa mágica noche en la que ella se entregó al fuego de la pasión.

No había momento que dejara de pensar en esa noche, en la que él la había convertido en mujer…

_Matsuri subió una pierna por la cadera de Gaara, él tomo la pierna y adentro una mano bajo su falda, la subió hasta tocar la entrepierna de ella, haciendo que se pusiera húmeda bajo su toque, provocando que creciera su erección._

_-Matsuri si seguimos así no creo poder detenerme._

_Ella vio en la mirada de Gaara deseo, deseo hacia ella, y eso no lo pensaba cambiar, no ahora que él estaba ahí dispuesto a amarla._

_-Gaara yo no busco que te detengas, quiero que continúes, quiero que vos me ames._

_Gaara reanudo su labor con más pasión, y beso desenfrenadamente aquellos rosados labios, trato de contener su propio placer para ir despacio con su hermosa castaña._

_Fue abriendo su vestido lentamente acariciando y besando su cuello para luego ir bajando hacia sus pechos, a los cuáles no podía dejar de ver. _

_El corazón de Matsuri estaba tan acelerado que ella pensaba que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho, y de vez en vez le era imposible evitar que los gemidos escapasen de su boca, era la primera vez en toda su vida que tenía ganas de estar con un hombre, aunque claro sir Gaara no era cualquier hombre y ella sabía que estaba enamorada de él, así que esa noche se dejaría llevar por él._

_Para Gaara oír lo sutiles quejidos de su adorada castaña le estaba excitando demasiado, pero debía retenerse lo más que pudiera ya que era obvio que su doncella era virgen y pura, con eso en mente contuvo un poco de su pasión y beso los labios de Matsuri con delicadeza y amor, con su mano rozo lentamente el pecho de la castaña y continuo su recorrido por el abdomen de la chica y siguió bajando hasta situarse en medio de sus piernas, tan solo posar su mano en aquella parte tan sensible de la doncella, esta dejo de besarlo para gemir más fuerte que antes._

_El pelirrojo quito con delicadeza toda la ropa de su amada dejándola completamente descubierta y expuesta a su aguamarina mirada, observo aquellas cumbres rosadas que se elevaban ante su toque, Matsuri dejó escapar un leve quejido, Gaara sonrió satisfecho y conecto su mirada con la de ella, viendo la pasión reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos café._

_Ella estaba sonrojada y a la expectativa pues el pelirrojo la observaba detenidamente haciéndola sentir insegura por un segundo, hasta que dejo de pensar pues Gaara había deslizado un dedo por su vientre y lo había adentrado en su entrepierna, deteniéndolo en su centro y comenzando a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares que la obligaban a arquear su espalda. _

_Sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar de tono cuando el pelirrojo introdujo un dedo en ella, él comenzó a sacar y meter lentamente su dedo mientras se deleitaba al observar el rostro de Matsuri, no resistió mucho y tuvo que besarla, sentirla tan húmeda solo por su toque le estremecía en el alma y le entraban ganas de poseerla de una sola estocada pero aún no era el momento._

_Acelero el ritmo de su mano y pronto logró que la castaña sintiera por primera vez el éxtasis del placer._

_Al momento de sentirse que flotaba Matsuri no pudo evitar que sus uñas se enterraran en la espalda de Gaara dejándole unas marcas, a las cuales el pelirrojo no daría importancia, entonces Gaara beso los senos de la chica y la atrajo hacia el para que ella pudiera sentir el deseo que el tenia por ella, comenzó a frotarse sutilmente contra su entrepierna y Matsuri comenzó a sentir la necesidad de sentir al chico dentro de ella._

_-Sir Gaa…ra…- pronuncio la chica entre gemidos._

_-Solo Gaara.- pidió él._

_-Gaara… siento la necesidad de sentirte más._

_Escuchar esas palabras casi le hace perder la cordura, así que elevo la vista y vio la necesidad en ella, y el atendería sus deseos, se retiró de ella para poder despojarse de sus prendas y luego logro colocarse entre las piernas de la chica y antes de adentrarse en aquel valle de placer busco la mirada de Matsuri esperando la aprobación de ella, y al momento de obtenerla la beso tiernamente mientras comenzaba a penetrarla, él era consiente que le dolería así que con todo su autocontrol entro en ella lo más lento posible._

_Matsuri sintió la intromisión en su interior y aunque llego a sentir una leve punzada de dolor, todo fue borrado por los besos de su pelirrojo y una vez el entro en ella completamente solo pudo esperar unos minutos a que ella se recuperará y comenzara a moverse._

_-Matsuri… ¿estáis bien?._

_-Mmm… sí._

_Gaara beso a Matsuri y luego comenzó a embestirla suavemente, y de un momento a otro el ritmo comenzó a acelerarse incrementando la pasión en ambos al punto en que ninguno reconocía sus quejidos._

_-Matsuri..ahh.._

_-Gaaraaa….mgg…_

_Aquel vaivén se volvió más acelerado hasta que las paredes internas de la castaña se contrajeron y apretaron el miembro masculino, logrando con esto que ambos llegaran al punto culminante de aquella demostración de amor._

_-Matsuri te quiero.- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo, palabras que por primera vez decía con toda la sinceridad de su corazón._

_-Gaara me haces muy feliz._

_Ambos se besaron y permanecieron abrazados hasta el amanecer. _

-_Gaara… -_suspiro Matsuri al recordar aquella hermosa noche, por ahora no quedaba más que esperar su regreso.

-_¿Matsuri? ¡Matsuri!_

_-__**Kurenai tiene voz de trompeta.- **_pensó Hinata entre sueños. Se dio la vuelta, ocultó el rostro en la almohada de Naruto e inhaló su aroma. Cada día que pasaba se preguntaba cuanto más tardaría en regresar, la semana posterior a su partida había llegado una carta diciendo que él estaría en Marinakure por más tiempo de lo pensado pues el Mizukage tenía que reunirse con él, luego de haber leído esa carta supo que no vería pronto a su rubio, y eso la hizo sentir un poco triste, pero no quedaba otra que esperarlo.

Lo único que quedaba era rememorar la despedida que habían tenido, en donde lo habían hecho más de tres veces, y ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, pero al despertar él ya había marchado a Marinakure.

-_Naruto… _suspiro Hinata.

Se levantaría enseguida. Sólo quería remolonear un par de minutos más.

_-¡No está! –_Kurenai exclamaba en el piso de abajo. –_Cielos, ¿dónde está? ¡No puede haberse marchado!_

Al oír el tono alarmado de Kurenai, Hinata salió de la cama, agarró un chal y salió al descansillo para mirar por la buhardilla.

-_Kurenai, ¿qué pasa?_

Kurenai la miró, estaba muy pálida.

-_Es Hanabi, ¡No está en el canasto! –_se volvió hacia Matsuri, que estaba comiéndose una manzana tranquilamente. -_¿Estás segura de que no la has dejado en algún sitio?_

Matsuri alzó la barbilla, al contrario de Kurenai, no parecía nada preocupada.

-_No voy a olvidar a Hanabi por ahí, Kurenai. No soy boba. ¿Quizá la tenga uno de los hombres de sir Naruto?_

_-No creo._

_-Quizá os equivoquéis.- _masculló Matsuri. –_Hay un par de ellos que se han encariñado con ella._

Hinata bajo las escaleras sin preocuparse porque estuviera en camisón.

-_No puede estar lejos, Matsuri, ¿estáis segura de que no la habéis llevado a casa de vuestra madre y de que no la habéis dejado allí?_

Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

-_La última vez que la vi fue cuando se despertó para comer a mitad de la noche. Kurenai la puso otra vez en el canasto._

_-¿No lo visteis en la cocina cuando fuisteis al almacén?_

_-No se me ocurrió mirar. Pensé que estaría dormida._

Hinata sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Forzándose para hablar con calma, entonces sintió un mareo que la hizo sostenerse de Kurenai.

Kurenai se preocupó aún más.

-_Hinata, ¿estáis bien?_

-_Si Kurenai, no es nada, voy a vestirme. Por favor buscad a Idate en la armería, si no, en los establos y, por último, en el campo de tiro. Aunque esté ocupado, decidle que lo necesitamos ahora mismo. Tenemos que encontrar a Hanabi. No puede estar muy lejos. En cualquier caso, debe ser su hora de comer._

Kurenai se llevó la mano a los pechos.

-_Desde hace un rato.- _dijo ella, y salió con preocupación.

Minutos más tarde Hinata estaba frente a la picota del pueblo vestida con el traje azul de Shion. Todo el mundo estaba buscando a Hanabi, pero nadie la había visto desde la noche. ¿Dónde podía estar? O peor aún, ¿quién podía habérsela llevado?

-_Lo siento, lady Hinata.- _ dijo Idate cuando se acercó a ella después de buscar por todos lados. –_Nadie la ha visto._

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, y a Hinata se le ocurrió preguntar.

-_Idate, ¿habéis visto a Hana?_

_-Sí, pero tampoco sabe nada.- _extendió las manos. –_Es un misterio, quizá la pequeña llore cuando sienta hambre y, entonces, la oigamos._

Asintiendo Hinata se volvió, Hanabi tenía que estar en algún sitio, si Naruto no se hubiera ido a Marinakure… No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Naruto no debía saber hasta qué punto estaba preocupada por Hanabi, y ella debía de recordar que por muy simpático que fuera Idate, era uno de los hombres de Naruto.

Debía disimular su preocupación ante él. Podía estar preocupada, pero no podía mostrarse histérica.

_-¿Alguien ha hablado con Kiba? _

_-No lo he visto esta mañana, lady Hinata._

_-Lo suponía_.- miró hacia la cocina. Ella tampoco había visto a Kiba y le parecía extraño. Dejándose llevar por el instinto, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Pero antes de dar un paso sintió un mareo que la hizo caer y de no haber sido por los reflejos de Idate seguro se habría golpeado fuertemente el rostro.

-_¡¿Lady Hinata, está usted bien?¡- _exclamo preocupado el chico con Hinata en sus brazos.

Hinata estaba un poco desorientada, e Idate la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto no podía dejar que algo malo le pasará a la esposa de su comandante.

Ya en su habitación Idate llamo a Kurenai y esta llego junto a la madre de Matsuri que si bien no era medico podría ser de utilidad.

Tan pronto ambas mujeres entraron en los aposentos de Hinata, Idate se retiró de ahí, pensando que era muy extraño que lady Hinata se pusiera tan mal por la pérdida del bebé de su sirvienta.

-_Santo cielo Hinata, ¿cómo te ha afectado esto?, sé que es vuestra hermana y todos estamos preocupados pero por favor tened cuidado con vuestra salud.- _dijo Kurenai afligida.

-_Lo siento Kurenai, no sé qué es lo que me ha sucedido._

_-Dejad que yo os examine.-_ dijo Nagisa la madre de Matsuri.

-_Supongo que se ha exaltado en demasía lady Hinata.- _agrego Kurenai.

-_No es para menos Kurenai, mi hermana ha desaparecido de la nada._

_-Lo se Lady Hinata y créame que todos la están buscando._

_-¡Por todos los cielos!- _exclamo Nagisa atrayendo la atención de Hinata y Kurenai.

-_¿Qué ocurre Nagisa?- _cuestionó Kurenai preocupada.

-_Lady Hinata dígame, ¿ah tenido su periodo normal en estos días? _

Esa pregunta extraño a Hinata y exalto a Kurenai quien miro fijamente a Hinata.

-_¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?- _cuestiono intrigada Hinata.

-_Solo respóndame lady Hinata, de lo contrario podría equivocarme al decirle sobre su estado._

Kurenai miraba expectante la respuesta, y Hinata se ponía en pose pensativa, haciendo cálculos mentales.

-_Ahora que lo mencionas, no me ha llegado el periodo este mes, pe…-_ Hinata se quedó callada al analizar el contexto de sus palabras, no podría ser que ella estuviera… ¿o sí?

-_Me parece lady Hinata que el origen de estos síntomas se debe a que usted está en cinta._

_-Ya decía yo que estos días habías estado un poco extraña Hinata.- _dijo Kurenai mirándola con ternura.

Hinata no sabía que pensar, de momento la idea de tener un bebé de Naruto la hacía feliz, pero se le hacía irreal que eso sucediera, después de todo solo habían estado juntos un par de veces no podría haberse embarazado tan rápido.

Al verla dudativa Kurenai solo opto por abrazarla.

-_Tranquila Hinata estoy segura que todo estará bien por ahora debes tener calma, nosotras nos encargaremos de buscar a Hanabi tú debes descansar._

El recordar que Hanabi no estaba trajo a la realidad a Hinata, de momento debía tener la mente fría para poder encontrar a su pequeña hermana.

-_Felicidades lady Hinata.-_ dijo Nagisa contenta.

Y antes de que Kurenai y Nagisa salieran del cuarto, Hinata las detuvo.

-_Por favor os pido que de momento no digáis nada de mi estado, no quiero que esta noticia se extienda._

_-Descuide lady Hinata será un secreto entre las tres.- _dijo Nagisa.

-_Por ahora descansa.- _pidió Kurenai antes de abandonar la habitación junto a Nagisa.

-_Un bebé de Naruto y mío… ¿es esto posible?- _Hinata llevo sus manos a su vientre con la ilusión de ver a Naruto y ver la cara que él pondría al enterarse, pero de momento no era tiempo de soñar con eso su pequeña hermana estaba extraviada y ahora que lo pensaba solo había una persona que podría ayudarla, así que se levantó de la cama y bajo a la cocina.

Hana estaba sacando el pan del horno y al ver entrar a Hinata le dijo:

_-Le he dicho a Idate que no he visto a Hanabi._

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente la miró a los ojos.

_**-Hana sabe algo de todo esto.**_**-** pensó Hinata.

-_No la he visto, de veras, no la he visto desde ayer por la tarde.- _se limpió las manos en la falda y se cruzó de brazos.

_-Decidme por qué no os creo_.

Hana se dio la vuelta y murmuró algo.

_-¿Perdón?_

_-¿Cómo voy a saber por qué no me creéis?- _preguntó Hana. _-Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡No he visto a esa bebé desde anoche!_

_-Puede que no hayáis visto a Hanabi, pero sabéis dónde está. ¿No es así?- _al ver que no contestaba continuó. -_Hana, estamos hablando de mi hermana, un bebé que nació antes de tiempo y que necesita todos los cuidados posibles._

Silencio.

_-La tiene Kiba, ¿no es así?_

Hana se llevó la mano a la frente y se la manchó de ceniza. Agarró una cuchara de madera de la mesa, la dejó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos otra vez.

_-Hana, ¡por favor!_

_-¡Está bien! La tiene Kiba, Pero está a salvo, lady Hinata, Kiba no le haría daño a vuestra hermana, es la legítima heredera de este lugar, eso es todo lo que quieren._

_**-¿Lo que quieren?-**_ pensó Hinata, y cerró los ojos. Hana debía referirse a Hidan y a la resistencia hasengakureña.

_-La legítima heredera.- _murmuró, y abrió los ojos. _-Soy su hermana, Hana, la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, ¿qué creían que iba a hacerle yo?_

Hana se encogió de hombros.

_-Tiene otra hermana, una que es fiel._

_-¿Shion? ¿Shion la está buscando? Es una bendición, pero Hanabi también necesita una nodriza._

_-Eso lo saben, no os preocupéis, Hanabi Hyuga no sufrirá ningún daño._

_-¡Ningún daño! Se han llevado a mi hermana para usarlo como prenda en un juego de poder, ¡y me decís que no sufrirá ningún daño! Pensé que podía confiar en vos._

Hana se encorvó de hombros.

_-Dime dónde lo han llevado_.

Hana se puso tensa y comenzó a jugar con un cuchillo que había sobre la mesa. Armándose de paciencia, Hinata esperó.

_-Estará bien, lady Hinata. No temáis._

_-Hana, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde está?_

Hana la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-En el valle del fin, rumbó al país del té_

El valle del fin, Hinata contuvo la respiración. Nunca había estado allí, pero Neji había hablado de ese lugar.

_-Hanabi estará a salvo con vuestra hermana._

_-Hidan está detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Quién se la ha llevado? ¿Kiba?_

_-Sí. ¿Qué vais a hacer, Lady Hinata?_

Hinata sabía perfectamente qué iba a hacer, pero no pensaba contárselo a Hana.

_-¿Hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer excepto esperar a que el señor regrese de Marinakure? __**-Y mantener a todo el mundo ocupado para que no les quede energía para preguntarse qué estoy tramando.**_

El montón de leña que había para alimentar el fuego había disminuido desde el día anterior, así que aprovechó la ocasión y dijo:

_-El señor sabe que hay muchas cosas que hacer para mantener el fortín funcionando sin que yo interfiera en los asuntos de los hombres. Para empezar, la leñera que hay junto a los establos está casi vacía. Izaga y Mattatsu pueden ayudarme a rellenarla, si no pasaremos un invierno miserable, y después…_- miró a Hana de reojo para asegurarse de que la estaba escuchando. -_La matanza está casi terminada, así que podéis empezar con los ahumados y los salazones. Matsuri y Himari os echarán una mano. La madre de Matsuri también, si el molinero no la necesita. Le preguntaré a Ino si también os puede ayudar. Quizá así alivie sus preocupaciones. Y si el trabajo es demasiado duro para ella, podéis mandarla a guardar las manzanas para su conserva. Cuando Idate termine en el campo de tiro, puede poner a los hombres a excavar letrinas._

_-¿Unas nuevas?_

_-Sí, deberían haberse movido hace un par de meses. Hay que excavarlas antes de que la tierra se ponga demasiado dura._

Hinata se volvió y salió de la cocina para decirle a Kurenai, la única persona en la que podía confiar, que Hanabi estaba con su hermana gemela, y aunque sabía que seguramente Kurenai la detendría por su estado ella era la única que podría encontrar a Hanabi. Después, pondría a todo el mundo a trabajar antes de dirigirse al Valle del fin, recuperaría a Hanabi, no tenía elección. Zet la acompañaría para enseñarle el camino, Hinata era un puro manojo de nervios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino transcurría entre un bosque de tejos, Hinata se volvió sobre la silla de montar, pero Konoha ya se había perdido de vista. Miró Zet y este sonrió, ignorando la urgencia de su misión.

_-Zet, ¿estás seguro de que éste es el camino correcto?- _preguntó Hinata, abrigándose con la capa. No había podido llevar muchas cosas con ella para no levantar sospechas. Había guardado la manta de Hanabi bajo la silla de Cloud y había escondido un poco de pan con queso y un jarro con bebida en su bolsa. También un par de manzanas. Pero nada más. No podía permitir perderse. No podían pasar la noche al descubierto.

Zet asintió con energía.

_-Ahora, cuesta arriba. Después, se acaba el bosque. Llegaremos a la cabaña de Sasori, y…_

Hinata recordó que Sasori, el pastor, era el amado de Hana. Su cabaña marcaba la mitad del camino hacia el Valle del fin. O eso le había contado Neji antes de morir.

_-Y después de la cabaña, ¿el Valle del fin?- _preguntó Hinata.

_-Sí, el Valle del fin.- _dijo Zet con expresión sombría, y señaló la daga que llevaba en el cinturón. _-Hinata, tened cuidado en el Valle._

_-Lo tendré._

Salieron del bosque y llegaron a un extenso prado. El poni de Zet tropezó con un viejo hormiguero.

_-La cabaña de Sasori.- _dijo él, y señaló hacia donde se encontraba.

La cabaña no era más que un refugio de piedra con un tejado de helecho seco. Sasori no estaba por ningún lado, pero Hinata vio que la mayoría de las ovejas ya habían sido sacrificadas. El resto pastaba en el prado. Pero sin pastor.

_-¿Entonces, no queda mucho para el Valle, Zet?_

_-Estamos a mitad de camino.-_ contestó él. -_A mitad de camino._

Se encontraron con el campamento rebelde casi por casualidad. Estaba oculto en una zona boscosa, justo detrás de unas rocas. En un momento dado, Hinata y Zet estaban mirando el camino que llevaba hasta el Valle del fin y, aparentemente, no había nadie a su alrededor, sin embargo, momentos después, aparecieron seis hombres armados de la nada.

Un hombre agarró la brida de Cloud. Tras sujetar las riendas con fuerza, Hinata vio que llevaba una espada y dos dagas en el cinturón. Sus ojos eran azules y sus rasgos estaban ocultos por el yelmo y por la barba.

A pesar de que Hinata sabía que había rebeldes por la zona y esperaba encontrarse con ellos, se le aceleró la respiración y tuvo que controlarse para no entrar en pánico. Aquellos hombres eran hasengakureños como ella. Estaba a salvo, ¿no?

El acero brilló bajo el sol de invierno.

Zet estaba pálido. Un hombre agarraba las riendas de su poni mientras que otro lo amenazara con una espada en el cuello.

_-¡No! ¡Parad!- _gritó Hinata, y miró al hombre a los ojos. _-Me llamo Hinata. Soy la hija pequeña de Hiashi Hyuga de Konoha y estoy buscando a dos guardaespaldas de mi padre, Kiba y Hidan. ¿Seríais tan amables de llevarnos a su encuentro?-_ .Apretó las riendas con fuerza para disimular el temblor de sus manos. Alzó la barbilla y continuó hablando. _-¿Y podría hacerme el favor de soltar a mi ayudante?_

Los guiaron entre los árboles hasta que llegaron a un claro con una hoguera en medio. Varios hombres se calentaban a su alrededor. Había empezado a llover. Hinata tenía el vello erizado y la respiración acelerada. ¿Por miedo? ¿Podía temer a su propia gente?

_**-Naruto, oh, Naruto, ayúdame.**_

_-¡Hidan!- _el sajón que guiaba a Cloud gritó sus nombres. _-¡Kiba!_

Dos hombres se separaron del grupo que estaba junto al fuego. Kiba caminaba con normalidad, sin muletas. La había engañado. El otro hombre era alto y tenía el pelo recogido detrás de la nuca. Sus ojos eran violeta, y su mirada fría… Hidan, agarró las riendas de Cloud.

_-Yo continuaré a partir de aquí, Sasori.- _dijo él, y el otro hombre se acercó al fuego.

_-¿Sasori?- _Hinata se quedó boquiabierta al oír su nombre. Era el pastor de su padre. Ella no lo había reconocido.

_-Kiba, ¿dónde está Hanabi?- _preguntó ella. _-¿Está a salvo? ¿Y dónde está Shion?_

_-Ambas están aquí, ambas están bien.- _dijo Hidan en tono cortante. _-Lo que quiero saber es cómo sabíais dónde buscarnos._

Sin querer, Hinata miró a Sasori. Hidan entornó los ojos.

_-¿Hana?_

Hinata sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan implacable.

_-No. ¡No!_

_-Hana. Maldita sea. Tomad, Kiba, haceos cargo de esto. No tardaré mucho.- _le entregó las riendas de Cloud al otro guardaespaldas.

Kiba lo observó salir del claro con una expresión incierta en la mirada.

_-Kiba, ¿qué va a hacer?_

_-¿Creéis que soy el guardián de Hidan?_

_-No le hará daño a Hana… ¿verdad?_

Negando con la cabeza, Kiba llevó a los ponis hasta un árbol y los ató.

-Hinata, no podéis salvar el mundo.

Bajo los árboles habían construido un refugio a base de lonas. Bajo las telas, algunas personas se guarecían de la lluvia. Varios guerreros estaban sentados en unos troncos de árbol. Tenían pocos recursos, algunas estacas de madera, una carcasa de ciervo colgada entre dos palos… Ni siquiera tenían paredes para protegerse del viento. Ni de los lobos. Hinata se estremeció.

_-¿Creíais que Hanabi estaría segura en este lugar? Pienso que no. Ha nacido antes de tiempo y necesita más cuidados de los que podéis ofrecerle aquí._

_-Vuestra hermana está donde debe de estar, con los hasengakureños. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella._

Hinata se percató de que Kiba hablaba en serio y supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

_-¿Imagino que habéis tomado esa decisión?_

_-Así es._

Ella sacó un pie del estribo.

_-Ayudadme a bajar, Kiba. Tengo los pañales de Hanabi en mi alforja._

_-Siento que no lo veáis del mismo modo que nosotros, lady Hinata.-_murmuró Kiba mientras la ayudaba a desmontar. _-Hidan insistía en que Hanabi debería ser nuestra líder, y habéis de comprender que nuestra causa necesita un objetivo._

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

_-¿Una bebé? ¿Estáis tan desesperados como para necesitar una bebé?_

_-Sí.- _Kiba sonrió. _-Los hombres estaban muy desanimados. Vuestra hermana, la legítima heredera de uno de los mayores lugares del país del fuego, servirá para que más hombres se unan a nosotros. Sólo queremos tener la oportunidad de luchar para derrocar a ese bastardo antes de que esté bien asentado._

_**-Ya está asentado.-**_ pensó Hinata.

_-¿Y cómo la estáis alimentando?_

_-Hemos encontrado otra nodriza. Se llama Sayuri._

_-Ah._

_-Venid a conocerla.- _Kiba se metió bajo las lonas. _-¿Sayuri? ¿Sayuri?_

La gente que estaba dentro se quedó en silencio cuando ellos entraron. Una mujer se acercó a ellos con un bebé en brazos.

_-¡Hanabi! Por favor, dejadme…_

La mujer soltó a su hermano sin protestar y observó en silencio mientras Hinata se aseguraba de que estuviera bien. Hanabi estaba dormida plácidamente, pero se notaba que no le habían cambiado el pañal en toda la mañana.

_-Zet, por favor, pasadme mi fardo.- _dijo ella, y esperó a que se lo entregara. _-Gracias._

_-Lo veis, Hinata.- _intervino Kiba. _-Tal como os he dicho, vuestra hermana evoluciona bien._

Mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle que Hanabi habría estado mejor en manos de Kurenai, Hinata comenzó a cambiarle los pañales.

Cuando terminó, Kiba estaba sentado en un tronco, afilando su cuchillo con una piedra. ¿La estaba vigilando?

_-Parece que vuestra pierna se ha curado de forma milagrosa.- _dijo ella, tratando de disimular la rabia.

_-Siento haberos engañado, Hinata. Hidan pensaba que era mejor así. Me necesitaba en el fortín._

_-¡Estabas espiando!_

_-Vigilando a vuestra hermana.- _apretó los dientes. _-Era más fácil si ese extranjero con el que os acostáis lo consideraba inofensivo…_

_-¡Me casé con Naruto para poder cuidar de Hanabi! ¡Y de todos vosotros! Éste no es un lugar saludable para Hanabi.- _dijo ella, tratando de desviar la conversación.

_-¿No es un lugar saludable?- _preguntó Kiba. _-¿Entre su propia gente? Creo que éste es el sitio adecuado. Cuando juré que lucharía para vuestro padre, Hinata, hice un juramento de por vida. Los guardaespaldas del rey Madara murieron en Ganamakure, luchando. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente en mi caso?_

Hinata dejó a Hanabi en el canasto y se sentó en el tronco junto a Kiba.

_-La fidelidad es admirable.- _murmuró ella. _-Pero, por favor, Kiba, tened cuidado. ¿Qué significa la fidelidad cuando una causa está perdida?_

Kiba frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

_-Kiba, ¿qué significa la fidelidad para vos?- _La lluvia caía sobre las lonas.

_-Pues es cuando un guerrero jura apoyar a su líder…_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son necesarios esos juramentos?_

_-¡Ja! ¡Que la hija del gran Hiashi Hyuga me haga esa pregunta!_

_-Decidme, Kiba. Quiero comprenderlo._

_-Un líder necesita que sus soldados lo apoyen en lo bueno y en lo malo. Es así desde antaño. Sin guerreros que defiendan la ley el mundo sería una anarquía._

_-¿Y si un guerrero incumple su juramento?_

_-Lo convertirían en marginado._

_-Me han dicho que el propio rey Madara juró solemnemente en Sunagakure, cuando prometió apoyar al Mizukage Shodaime en su pretensión al trono de Inglaterra._

Kiba se puso en pie.

_-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Propaganda extranjera! A Madara lo engañaron.- _la miró fijamente. _-Si os tragáis todo lo que vuestro marido os cuenta, os atragantaréis._

Hinata entrelazó las manos para evitar que temblaran, y se sentó derecha.

_-Lo siento, Kiba.- _dijo ella. _-Intento comprenderlo. Ahora, no gritéis, o despertaréis a Hanabi._

Para su alivio, Kiba se sentó a su lado. Ella le tocó el brazo con cuidado.

_-Temo que permaneciendo fiel a mi padre, Hidan y vos no les hagáis bien a toda esta gente. Mirad a vuestro alrededor. Estáis viviendo como animales, y la gente de Konoha necesita vuestra fuerza._

_-El juramento que le hice a vuestro padre era sagrado…_

_-¿Tan sagrado como para llevaros a la tumba antes de tiempo?_

_-Si ha de ser así._

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Kiba era inflexible, igual que lo era Hidan o que lo habría sido su padre. ¿Por qué todos los hombres eran así?

La imagen de Naruto apareció en su cabeza. Él no parecía inflexible. De hecho, Naruto y sus compatriotas habían demostrado ser muy abiertos de mente, teniendo en cuenta que habían llegado a Konoha como conquistadores. Naruto siempre consultaba a sus hombres antes de tomar decisiones, algo que su padre habría considerado una gran debilidad. Y si alguien le preguntara a ella a quién de los dos consideraba más fuerte, ella diría que a su marido. Naruto tenía una fuerza diferente, su forma de liderar era distinta y no tenía nada que ver con los juramentos que llevaban a la tumba a hombres de miras estrechas.

La época de esos juramentos ya había pasado; el mundo estaba cambiando y, a menos que Kiba y Hidan cambiaran también, se quedarían atrás.

Naruto seguiría avanzando, por su forma de ser, y ella lo amaba por ello.

¿Lo amaba? Al darse cuenta de su pensamiento, se atragantó.

¿Lo amaba? Desde luego deseaba que él la ayudara en aquellos momentos.

Agachando la cabeza, Hinata se echó el velo hacia delante para evitar que Kiba viera su expresión de sorpresa. ¿Se podía amar a alguien a quien apenas se conocía?

-_**Sí, sí.- **_ le decía su corazón. Amaba a Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Si no por qué se derretía ante sus caricias? Amaba a Naruto y más ahora que tendrían un hijo, pero aún con eso ella sabia que él amaba a Sakura, su primera esposa.

Mirando a su hermana mientras dormía en el canasto, Hinata no veía una solución fácil. Pero si esa solución existía, la encontraría.

_**-Y, Kiba, ése es un juramento que me hago a mí misma, y lucharé por conseguirlo.- **_pensó Hinata.

La lluvia se estaba acumulando sobre las lonas, Kiba se levantó para tocar el techo y que escurriera al suelo. Al instante, empezó a entrar por un lateral. Todo estaba mojado, el suelo de barro, los troncos donde estaban sentados, su ropa e incluso el aire que respiraban. Aquello no era un lugar para un bebé.

Temblando, Hinata se abrigó mejor con la capa de Naruto y habló en voz baja.

_-Kiba, permitid que lleve a Hanabi de regreso a Konoha. Si de veras os preocupáis por ella permitirás que me la lleve. ¿De qué os sirve una heredera muerta por infección de pulmón?_

_-No._

_-Pero. Kiba…_

_-¡No!- _Kiba se puso en pie y la miró. _-Hanabi se quedará aquí. Y, puesto que habéis venido a visitarnos, vos también podéis quedaros.- _extendió la palma de la mano. _-Dadme vuestro cuchillo de comer._

Hinata se puso tensa e inconscientemente se tocó el vientre en señal de protección.

_-¿Soy vuestra prisionera, Kiba?_

_-El cuchillo, por favor._

Hinata se quitó el cuchillo del cinturón y se lo entregó.

_-No me habéis contestado. ¿Soy vuestra prisionera?_

_-Preguntadle a Hidan cuando regrese.- _soltó Kiba. Se dio la vuelta y salió bajo la lluvia.

**Ohayo Mina, ettoo.. gomen ya se que dije que no tardaria en escribir pero muchas cosas pasarón y bueno aqui esta el capitulo les informo que este es el penultimo capitulo y en el siguiente pues será el gran final de esta historia de amor.**

**Agradesco a todos los que me dejaron su comentario y una vez más les pido su disculpa por la tardanza.**

**Bueno cualqueir comentario, duda, regaño y esas cosas un rr no estaria mal ^w^ , bueno si de verdad lo merezco u.u.**

**********PD: Los quiere ****αnα-gααrα.**


End file.
